Story 01: Gundam Wing: A New Pilot
by Turles
Summary: Operation Meteor has begun. This is a story taking place within the Gundam Wing Series. However only one variable is changed and that is, there being another pilot. A web is spun from this pilot to the others in the pursuit of peace.
1. Another Shooting Star

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All Copyrights belong to their respective owners. 

****

Reader's **Note:** This is a re-posting of my fan fiction works. Recently, I was reading through some of the stories and found a few things that I could fix. Plus I figured to myself that I released each story too quickly. So that's why I'm going to re-post these stories. However they're going to be released a lot slower so more can ingest the stories better. I'm also going to number the stories that way each reader will know where to start and which stories go in what order. So understand that I **didn't** take my stories off and re-post them to get rid of reviews. Well, on with the story. 

Gundam Wing

A New Pilot

G 

****

Chapter 1: Another Shooting Star

"Beginning Descent." Johan stated as he piloted the shuttle towards Earth. 

Except the shuttle he was piloting was merely a cover. He's on a very specific mission. He's been sent by one of the colonies to destroy several types of bases of Earth. He himself took pride in this kind of work. Even though on the outside no one can guess that, for one he doesn't look a day over 17. He is young for being in the kind of work he's in, and for being what he is. He's a Gundam Pilot; the shuttle covered up the evidence that a deadly weapon was hidden underneath it. The weapon was a mobile suit and a powerful one. It was a weapon of extreme destruction depending on the pilot. 

He sat in the pilots' seat in his completely compact environmental suit; he looked at one of the screens within the cockpit system. It displayed the details of his mission. He was to destroy several Oz bases within Europe. 

"Mission accepted." He said in a steady voice.

He took the controls and continued to pilot so slowly towards Europe, he was making the descent over Africa, which would land him over Europe. He was making his calculations in his head, but he punched them in the computer to his right to check for his margin of error. There wasn't one though, as always with his kind of mind. 

As the shuttle was going through the outer atmosphere he could feel the heat but not too much of it thanks to the Gundainium alloy both on his Gundam and the shuttle. He tried not to think about the slight heat; he looked at the horizon. The place where Earth meets space, he slowly saw it turn from black star specked surrounding of space to the blue skies and white clouds of the Earth. 

This was his sign to throw the switch; he reached above his head and saw the large switch. He pushed it forward as hard as he could while feeling the friction of his craft against the atmosphere. On the outside it seemed as if the outer shell of the shuttle crumbled away, once all the pieces of the shuttle were gone it revealed the true craft. The true craft looked like a fighter plane with one large cannon for a nose and small wings. If anyone looked at it one would ask, "How does it get off the ground?" But others would look at it and say, "Wow." 

The craft had past the friction of the atmosphere and was heading for its target. 

****

G 

Inside the Gundanium fighter plane Johan looked at one of the screens and saw there was a battle going on not to far away. In the 30-inch viewer he could plainly see a craft just like his own, and it was fighting Oz mobile suits. He saw the similar craft defeat the mobile suits as easy as pie. Johan smiled and continued on his way to Europe.

"This will be my first field mission." He said as if speaking to someone. He was actually talking to his Gundam. It was a small habit that most Gundam pilots have and that is that they talk to their mobile suits at one time or another. It wasn't something to be ashamed of, even in Johan's case since he built his Gundam on his own mostly. This Gundam that he was piloting was called _Gundam Dragon. _It had a wide range or great advantages, for one it has a great amount of artillery along with a cloaking device to get into places in a very sneaky way. Soon he would be able to demonstrate this to the soldiers in the bases in Europe. Even though they may not even live to tell anyone else about it. 

Johan piloted Gundam Dragon, in its fighter plane mode (or bird mode) to his first target. The target was a mobile suit factory somewhere in the northern Mediterranean. The country didn't matter to Johan; it was all the same to him, because this is what he was trained for. 

Ever since he could walk he had been trained in combat, almost as if he was born to fight. At this age he probably knew more about how to kill a human being more then an Oz solider. He also knew how to escape out of any kind of trap or imprisonment. But along with this kind of skill he had also been trained in arts and music. Even when he was training in combat he had learned how to paint and how to play the piano. Anyone with a militaristic mind would ask, "Why would anyone want to train a solider in any of that liberal democratic junk?" 

In Johan's mind his answer would be, "to hold onto what's left of my soul."

****

G 

He had arrived, the first target in the Northern Mediterranean, he saw the base, the mobile suit factory. To him it looked like a hand made model that could easily be stepped on and the mission would be over with. 

"Target Confirmed." He said as he looked up to a large handle above his head, he grabbed onto it and pushed it forward. The handle was (more specifically) a switch and what this switch did was transform his craft. 

Outside he craft began to change, from being the plane with small wings and the nose cannon to a complete mobile suit. It had what looked like a claw on the right arm, which was designed to be a short-range weapon that would flick out like a lizards tongue. One the left arm was a shield and attached to the shield was a large rifle, a beam gattling rifle as it was called. Now the plane had transformed into a new mobile suit, a Gundam. 

"Let's rock." Johan smiled as he piloted the Gundam to the base. 

He landed right on the fence crushing it under the 8 tons of the Gundam Dragon, Johan laid his eyes first on the mobile suit factory section of the base. He pointed the beam rifle that was mounted on the buster shield at the mobile suit factory. 

"Target locked." He said as he pulled the trigger within the cockpit system and watched the beam hit the mobile suit factory and he watched it blow up like watching a video game. Except this was real, but he couldn't help himself. He began to laugh out loud to himself and he watched the pieces from the mobile suit factory fall to the ground like shooting stars.

"Who's next?" he said to himself as he laid his eyes on the other parts of the base. 

He fired his rifle at all the buildings, watching them all explode into little pieces. Even though he did take pride in his work he couldn't help but feel a little bit sick in his stomach. Perhaps what was left of his soul was telling him that what he was doing was wrong, still his mind was telling him that it was for the common good. He was doing this for his home, his home in the colonies, to hold back the tide of the oncoming tyranny from the Earth. He tried to justify what he was doing, but his humanity was telling him otherwise. 

Suddenly he heard a beeping within the cockpit, he looked and saw three Aries Mobile suits come straight for him. 

"Ah, fresh meat for the grinder." He said to himself, as he turned the Gundam around and went up to meet the Aries Mobile suits. He commanded his mobile suit to draw it's weapon, which was a multiple tool weapon, that can become a beam spear, trident, scythe, or sword. He chose to have it as a beam spear. 

He took it and ran it through one of the Aries, his saw it split in half and then explode. Next he commanded the dragon claw to engage, the claw on the Gundam right arm came down over the hand of the Gundam and shot out at the Aries like the tongue of a lizard. The yellow fangs of the dragon claw shoved through the chest of the Aries. Johan saw the Aries crumble and tumble to the ground below, that was two down and one more to go. He was saving the best for last, he aimed the buster rifle at the Aries. The Aries was trying to retaliate by firing it's puny little bullet gattling but it was no use against this Gundam as it fired the buster rifle and the Aries crumbled away like a clump of sand. 

Johan looked back at the base and saw the mess that he created, the base was no more. He looked at the numbers from this battle and saw how much he destroyed. He looked at the figures, the number of casualties, buildings blow up and mobile suits destroyed. 

"Mission Complete." He said

He reached up for the same handle that transformed his Gundam, he transformed it back to bird mode. 

"Moving on." He thought as he moved onto the next target, which was somewhere in Northern Europe. 

This mission was to infiltrate one of the bases and steal the information on the newest mobile suits that Oz was constructing. After that he was ordered to destroy the base. All of this was given to him on a small screen that displayed his missions as he headed to Northern Europe. 

"Mission accepted." He said

****

G 

Meanwhile in Europe on one of the shores, Relena Dorlin was walking along it thinking about how her father, who was a representative to the colonies, had forgotten about her birthday. But just then she looked down on the beach and found something washed up on shore. She knew that it was someone so she immediately called an ambulance. But before the ambulance arrived she went down to have a look at it, she saw someone wearing a space environmental suit. She reached down and took the helmet off of the suit. She found underneath it all a boy, probably no more then 15 years old. This boy was the pilot of a Gundam like Johan but he was the one that was fighting the Oz mobile suits while Johan was coming down through the atmosphere. Just then the boy woke up and immediately got to his feet covering his face.

"Did you see?" he asked with wide eyes

"See what?" she asked confused as to what the boy meant. 

The ambulance arrived and the boy ran up the shore to the ambulance and drove away with extreme haste. Relena looked at the far off car and thought to herself,

"My name is Relena Dorlin. What's yours?"

****

G 

In a forest not too far away Johan landed, under the cover of the trees his mobile suit would be hidden. Getting to the base was one thing, getting in was another, having one strange person get in and get out and disappear wasn't exactly the best covert idea. The mission specifications did mention that there was a school called the "Sank Gabriela Institute." His instruction was to enroll there temporarily and use it as a cover to get to the base. He had to get into the base and get back out in two days otherwise he would be suspected and his cover would be compromised. That was the reason for one very specific instruction was not to get too involved with the school. Johan understood this and followed. 

Thankfully he had a change of clothes within the storage compartment in his Gundam for civilian clothes. He hopped out of the cockpit and reached up for the storage unit near the cockpit, more specifically it was below the cockpit itself. It held several things, foodstuffs, CD's some supplies, first aid kits, and the larger portion was his Gundam Motorcycle as well as a spare change of clothes. The clothes that he had were a light pair of pants, a tie die shirt, and his white trench coat. Taking a small device with him he walked into the woods knowing that he would find his way. 

The device he took from the cockpit was a small map system, he found out that he was only a few miles East of the target point along with the school. He wandered into the woods with the beginning part of the afternoon fading into the later hours of the day. 

****

G 

Later that day Relena Dorlin had arrived back at her school, "The Sank Gabriela Institute". She was being hailed by greetings from her friends. Even though she received this kind of greeting she was still feeling pre occupied, more specifically she was thinking to the brief skirmish with the boy on the beach. She wanted to know his name; this troubled her mind so much that she didn't think about anything else. By the time she got to class she was in for a big surprise. 

****

G 

At that same time two very peculiar students were at the door of the great hall waiting to be introduced to the class. Both of them were brought into the great hall, and in that single hall is where Relena Dorlin was sitting thinking about that boy she encountered on the beach. She was regretting that she never even caught his name before he dashed away in the ambulance. 

"Quiet students". The teacher commanded, "Today we have two new students joining us today. Would you two introduce yourselves." 

Relena looked down towards the podium to see the new students enter, both of them were boys. In the bright light on the low high stage she recognized one of them. One of them had brown hair and dark blue eyes that was very similar to the boy she saw on the beach. While the other one had black hair and green eyes, both of them were wearing the school uniform. 

"My name is Heero Yuy." The brown hair boy said, "It's a pleasure." 

"My name is Johan Rodriguez." The black hair boy said, "I am pleased to be here." 

"Both of you sit next to Relena Dorlin, you can ask her any questions you like." The teacher instructed as Heero and Johan made their ways to their seats. Both of them chose different seats but they were within the same distance of Relena. 

"Nice to meet you Heero and Johan." Relena greeted them, but neither of them responded.

Heero had too much on his mind like Johan who was also thinking about his mission. When Johan met Heero he thought of him as an anti-social type, but then again so was Johan at times. When Relena greeted Johan, he didn't know what to say, in all of his training he never encountered anything like this. Johan recognized Relena as Vice Foreign Minister Dorlin's daughter, he knew that he can't get too close to her. A Gundam pilot and the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minster wasn't a pleasant thought to Johan. It would be too complicated to get involved in. 

****

G 

In the late afternoon / early evening both Heero Yuy and Johan Rodriguez were at a long balcony of the institute. Both of them were a good distance apart, and behind them was Relena and behind her was an entourage of girls that were probably her friends or people that liked her because she seemed to be the popular type. In her hand Relena had two envelopes; she knew who she wanted to give them to; Heero Yuy and Johan Rodriguez. Like Heero, Johan intrigued Relena, she wasn't sure why but she wanted to see them both. She stepped forward in between Johan and Heero deciding whom to go to first. Her mind was made up and she walked to Johan first. She tapped him on the shoulder; he turned around and looked at her with a blank stare that seemed to hide his astonishment that this girl would approach him.

"Here," she said as she handed the small envelope to Johan, "It's an invitation to my birthday party tomorrow, I hope you can make it." 

At that moment the entourage of friends that Relena had began to clap for her. Johan didn't know how to react, either he would ignore it or he would except. Even though he is a Gundam Pilot he felt that he was still human underneath it all. Plus it was a party; on top of that he won't have to attend his mission either today or tomorrow. The party would be fun, but he had to remind himself not to get too involved with these people. 

"I'm on a mission." He reminded himself in his mind, but he was trying to think of a response and it came to him.

"I'll try to make it". He said 

"Thank you, I'm sure we'll have fun." Relena responded

After Johan she went over to Heero who was staring out to sea, he was also thinking about his mission. He was also reminding himself not to get involved. Relena came up to him, and handed the small envelope to him. 

"It's an invitation to my birthday party, tomorrow. Both you and Johan are invited. I hope to see you there." 

This time as Relena friends began to clap Heero took the small envelope and held it in front of Relena's face and tore it in half. This reaction shocked the many onlookers, and even Relena herself, she was just being kind to a stranger, a newcomer who may be feeling uncomfortable in new surroundings. And yet she was being kind to him, telling him in this way that he was welcome. His response was rejection, at that moment Relena felt her heart sink to her stomach, her fists were clenched in confusion and tears began to welt in her eyes. 

"But why?" she asked

Heero came closer to her, brushing away her tears, Relena smiled thinking that he might have some heart after all. 

"I'll kill you." Heero whispered as he walked away from Relena. 

The only sound that was heard was the wind that blew a freezing feeling along with the sound of Heero's shoes clapping against the pavement. 

****

G 

Fencing class: Heero and Johan were there, and Johan thought that this might be the opportunity to confront him face to face. They looked at each other, as they stood on the mats in their fencing uniforms with their foils and masks in either hand. 

"I know what you are, Heero." Johan whispered

"What?" Heero asked

"You're a Gundam Pilot, just like me. There's no point in denying it." 

Heero was shocked inside, but he tried to keep it off of his face, 

"How did you know?" He whispered enough not to arouse suspicion. 

"It's written on your face." Johan said, "It's something only one Gundam can sense in another." 

Both of them placed their masks on and took their stance, this wasn't just a fencing spar this was more of a duel to them. This match was a test of their strength to see who was the better fighter, they couldn't just go to their Gundam's and battle it out when both of them are on their missions, no, this was the best way to do it. 

"You may think your strong Heero." Johan stated, "But the reality is that you can't conquer your fear, until you do, you can't beat me." 

Heero took in this insult and made the first stab at him trying to go for the throat to shut him up. Heero's attack was thwarted as Johan ducked and struck Heero across his chest with the foil thus gaining him victory as far as the fencing rules are concerned. But this was more of a Gundam battle; the rules would have changed, even though no one around them would know about it. The both stepped back and both made the same stab attack but this time the tips of their foils met and broke, with the broken foils both of them made their way to the face of their opponents. 

Johan saw the foil coming at him, he dodged and he struck the broken foil right through Heero's mask, scratching the tip of his nose ever so slightly. Heero was now truly shocked, he looked through the broken foil mask at Johan to see if he was still there. He was still holding the foil in place, until finally Johan stepped back and took off his mask. 

"Until you can conquer your fear, don't try to cross my path again. Also that scratched nose of yours that was for Relena. You can't seem to understand how easy it is to hurt a woman." 

Heero dropped to his knees with what was left of the foil still in his mask, absolutely shocked. It was like someone had shoved high voltage through him and he was feeling the side effects. He sat there on his knees looking at the one who defeated him with a question. Was he an enemy or a friend? That was a question that he had, even though it wasn't a question that he asked himself very often. He watched Johan walked out hearing all the gossip from all the women in the room.

"Was that Johan?"

"Yes it was."  
"He's good."

Johan did smile thinking about it but he didn't dwell on it too much, because now he had to do his mission. He figured that if he got his mission over and done with he would be able to party for a reason. Plus it would be a celebration of his success that is if he doesn't get killed, which won't even be possible with his skill. 

"I have to get the mission done, now." He thought, "But first things first I have a small matter with the institute to settle." 

****

G 

During the night, Johan made his way to the records area of the institute, knowing that the doors are guarded he made it there by climbing through the window. He looked through the schools computer. He figured that this would help his cover if all his fees are covered. 

"Entrance fees, Dormitory Fees, Class Fees, and Uniform Fees." He thought, "God, no wonder this place is so nice, they make a fortune on fees. Well all of them are paid now." 

He left the records room with a very sneaky smile on his face, "Now to the mission." He said

In the dead of night he walked into the woods, west of the school searching for his Gundam. The only thing he had was a flashlight and the electronic map device that he took from the cockpit. He made his way through the mess of trees to the Gundam, which was still in bird mode. When Johan walked to the clearing the Gundam was still in active cloak, just like he left it before he went too deep into the woods. He reached for his key-tool, which activates the Gundam as well as controls it from the outside, it was a small feature that Johan designed himself for this Gundam. He treated it almost as if it was his prize car, never allowing anyone near it except himself. 

He pressed the de-cloak button and in the light of the moon Johan saw the Gundam uncover itself. On that night it was a full moon and in that light it made the Gundam itself seem almost like a piece of art.

"Let's get busy." He whispered in the dark

He walked up to the cockpit and climbed in and activated the controls, anyone else in his position would worry that he would wake anyone up or be tracked on enemy radar. But thankfully a Gundam can't be detected on radar, and this particular model is extremely silent when taking off. It's only when the nitrogen boosters come into play is when it makes real noise. In the silence of the Gundam and the dead of night Johan piloted silently as he watched all of the screens before him. 

****

G 

Johan had found the mobile suit factory, and using the cloaking device he flew silently and invisibly into the base and landed softly down right in the middle of the base as if he was a guest being invited for some kind of officer event. He got out of the cockpit and looked around to find the research office. Even though it was dark he could see it because his eyes had now become accustomed to the darkness. With this he found the research building, knowing that the doors would have locks and alarms on them he used one of the many tools at his disposal. The door itself was probably more glass then steel. He took out his glasscutter and cut a 34-inch hole in the glass, which was just enough to squeeze through, but he didn't want to climb through it, he was going to jump through it. 

He backed up just enough to gain speed and he jumped and went right through the hole in the door as if he was a human bullet going through the barrel of a gun. He landed in a somersault, keeping himself hidden just in case the alarms sounded, but nothing happened. Now the opportunity was there and he took it, he found his way to Research and Development. He found the computer that held most of the data on new mobile suits used by Oz. He looked at it and scoffed thinking that he and his Gundam Dragon could easily beat them, and beat them hard. He saw one mobile suit called "Taurus", it didn't look that impressive to the eyes of Johan. He merely sneered at it. 

Still this was part of his mission, he took the data, and also left a message on the computer. He also knew a great deal about computers, he took out a disk and uploaded a virus into the Oz system. IN the virus program it had a message, the message was, "Mess with the best, die like the rest." He left the research place giggling to himself, as he made his way back to the door. He wanted to go out with a bang, he opened the door, thus sounding the alarms. But the strange thing is that he didn't run, he casually walked back to his Gundam while he knocked down every solider that tried to stop him. 

He made his way back to his Gundam and flew back up and aimed the cannon nose at the base once he got to a certain level in the air and completely blew the place up. Looking at the wreckage he began to giggle even more. Because he knew that sooner or later the virus would penetrate all Oz systems and that included mobile suits. He could imagine the looks on the Oz system engineers faces when they try to stop the virus. Oh they eventually will but by that time all their forces will be inoperable. 

The thought of it made Johan laugh even more. 

"Mission Complete." He laughed. 

To be continued… 

****

Author's Notes: I've always enjoyed writing for myself. I started this project a while back when Gundam Wing was on the air. I had some difficulty starting but then while I was watching the uncut version of one of the episodes the first line came to me. Since then I've written several stories spawning from this single story. I wanted to start with the original series with this new character in it because that way I could give him a full background and history. As well as showing his joys, his pains and all else that goes with them. However I hope that I haven't made him too powerful, even though at first it may seem that way. But as the stories progress this character named Johan becomes more developed. I know that there might be those who won't agree with me but this character as the stories go on he seems to have more than what the written word shows. 

I hope you've enjoyed the story and that you'll return to hear more stories of mine. 


	2. Party Nights and Battles

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All Copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers note: Again, this is simply a re-post with some revisions in it. 

Gundam Wing

G 

Chapter 2

Party Nights and Battles

Later that night Johan made his way back to the same clearing near the institute. He got out of the cockpit and turned on the active cloak. He saw it disappear into the night, almost like that of a midnight mirage as the Gundanium sleekness of the outside began to melt away to the stars of the night. As it did he headed back to the institute hoping that he wouldn't be caught, but being a Gundam pilot he won't be caught. He came back to the institute and climbed back to his room, thankfully he wasn't caught. Safe at last is what the feeling he had as he laid in bed and fell asleep. 

****

G 

The next morning Johan got himself ready for the Relena's Birthday party, since he completed his mission he felt that he should pamper himself for his success. He got himself up, showered, dressed and he was ready. He didn't know what to wear, so he just put on his dress shirt, tie, and kept his pants, but he wore his trench coat over it, just in case it would get cooler that night. However getting a present for the birthday girl was something that he didn't know what to do. Since he didn't know the girl in the first place, so he figured that he would get her some really good flowers. 

Later in the morning he went into a nearby town to get some flowers and he got Relena a bouquet of different colors; some yellow, some red, some pink, some white and some blue. Then he was on his way to the party. He took a motor cycle that he had actually taken out of his Gundam. He took it out of the Gundam large storage last night and stored it on his way to his bed. There isn't very much evidence about it, but a Gundam pilot could see that this bike is a Gundam's bike. For one it was completely white except for the black parts and tires. While in very small print within the speedometer and odometer it reads "O7", his Gundam's number. Even though it was actually the first that was built he picked the number seven because he felt lucky a lot of the time that he was fighting. 

Along with his transportation he had to have safety so he grabbed his helmet and headed on his way. He rode his way to the party, waiting for whatever fun that awaited him there. 

****

G 

On his way Johan spotted an ambulance and he got a small glimpse of the driver through one of the side mirrors. He saw the face of Heero Yuy, with the knowledge of that he's a Gundam pilot he had a feeling that Heero was on his way to his own mission. However it was no concern for Johan because he already completed one mission, so there would be no worries at least not at this point. He continued on his way to the party, feeling his trench coat flapping in the wind. It nearly came to the point where he almost felt like he was the wind itself. Still the thought of what Heero was doing slightly worried him because out of some kind of paranoia he had a feeling that the two of them might have the same mission. He dismissed it as simple paranoia and rode on his way. 

****

G 

At the party things were as wonderful as they could be, everyone was having their own fun. Some were dancing while others were drinking and conversing with others, Johan saw many different students from the institute. He stood on a balcony looking down onto one large dance floor surrounded by different tables. With two staircases on either end of the oblong room, he walked to one of the staircases. Then there she was at the top of the staircase, Relena Dorlin; she was in a blue dress with white gloves and a pearl necklace. For a split second she intrigued Johan, but then he remembered that he shouldn't get too involved with these people or it will detour him from his missions. 

He walked up to Relena with the bouquet of flowers, "Happy Birthday, Relena." He said as he handed the bouquet to her. 

"Thank you, Johan" She said, "Come join the rest of us." 

As the two of them walked down the staircase together she heard another come up behind them. It was a classmate of Relena's, he had a bouquet himself, but Johan felt that the one that he chose was better then his complete batch of white roses. He came up to Relena,

"You know I thought I just saw Heero driving on the Western sea side road." He said

"What was he driving?" Relena asked as she turned around to look at him

"I think he was driving an ambulance."

"That was Heero alright," she said as she ran back up the steps, "continue without me everyone I'll be back." 

"I should go with her." Johan thought as he ran after her, "If she catches up with Heero she'll be in over her head, and then it'll be over for him if they find out he's a Gundam pilot. Then there's no telling what he'll say."

****

G 

Relena and Johan went separately, but Johan got there first, he found the ambulance parked near a military base. Then he saw a small figure on top of one of the submarines docked there. The figure was wearing a pair of shorts and a green tank top, he ran down and as he got closer to the figure past the buildings and fences he found out that it was Heero Yuy. Once he got as close as he could he wanted to warn his fellow Gundam Pilot, even though he felt that he was weaker then him.

"I would suggest you hurry up in your mission, Heero." He said

Heero turned around and pointed a gun at him, "Why did you come here?" He asked

"I came here to warn you, Relena Dorlin is on her way here." 

"Why are you warning me then?"

"I am doing a favor as one Gundam Pilot to another."

Heero put his gun away and continued with his mission, he had three torpedoes on a crane near the docked submarine, he was aiming them away from the docks towards the ocean. Then they heard the voice,

"Those are torpedoes aren't they?" 

Johan turned around and saw that it was Relena Dorlin, "Damn it," he thought, "She's here."

Heero turned around and pointed the gun towards Relena, "You're in over your head, Relena." 

BANG!

A shot was fired at Heero, he was hit in his upper arm, Heero landed on his side, and Johan looked at the attacker. It was a boy a little older then Heero, he had a completely black outfit with a bishops collar and a black baseball cap, along with a pony tail down to his lower back. 

"It's pretty obvious that you're the bad guy here," the attacker said, "Are you alright lady?"

"Who are you?" Johan demanded.

"My name is Duo Maxwell," he introduced himself, "now I don't want to know who you are, but what I am concerned about is taking that bad guy in over there."

"Stop," Relena commanded, "Why do you want to shoot him?"

Heero tried to go for his gun again but Duo shot him again in his leg, Relena stood in front of him. She was protecting him and she tore parts of her dress off to patch up Heero's wounds. This type of blind commitment astounded both Johan and Duo. 

"Oh, man." Duo complained, "Now it seems that I've become the bad guy." His watch started to beep, "it's on its way, I must have miscalculated the tide."

Relena and Johan looked out to see and saw a mobile suit dragging another one behind it. 

"That suit looks like mine." He thought

"What is that thing?" Relena asked

Duo started a white flare, it shun brightly, "I'm sure you have your reasons lady," he said, "But I think you should just look away right now." 

Johan looked back at Heero and Relena keeping his eyes clear of the flare. He saw Heero get to his feet and jumped up to the torpedoes and fired them at the two approaching mobile suits. As he fell to the ocean water below near the submarine he whispered, "Mission Complete." 

Duo and Johan watched as both mobile suits sink to the ocean. 

"Damn it!" Duo cursed, "He knows Gundanium's impact tolerance, that means he's the suits pilot."  
"Who are these guys?" Relena asked

****

G 

Heero Yuy, he was taken to a military controlled hospital while Johan and Duo were outside of the hospital exchanging their explanations. Duo was still in his black outfit with his Bishops collar while Johan had changed outfits, he had on a pair of light pants, a tie die shirt and his light trench coat. It was the prefect weather for it, for it was around 60 degrees even though it didn't seem that way. 

"So," Johan began, "You're a Gundam pilot just like Heero."

"So that's his name," Duo said, he continued, "Aren't you a Gundam Pilot too?"

"Yes, I am." Johan answered, "I know just from looking at you that your not the type to go around telling everyone. What do you want from me?"

"Since we're both pilots, I think we should join our forces."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I'm the only guy that you can trust at this point. Plus, I haven't seen your Gundam, I'd like to get a look at it." 

"Johan Rodriguez," Johan introduced, "That's my name." He extended his hand to shake Duo's. 

"You already know mine." He said as he shook Johan's hand.

"Well, Duo, what shall we do about our acquaintance?"

Both of them looked up at the hospital.

"I think we should pay a visit on him." 

****

G 

Meanwhile in the hospital, Heero was strapped down to what was like an operating table but they said it was a bed. He was regaining consciousness, but he was sure not to raise his vital signs or his brainwaves. He turned his head slowly towards a set of monitors to his right and saw the faces of Duo and Johan. Though there was no sound Duo was speaking. 

"I'm sure," Duo said, "That a guy with your talents can read my lips, well can you?" 

"If he's like this outside his suit," Johan wondered, "It makes one think what he's like inside his mobile suit."

"I agree." Duo said, "Hey, should we break him out of here?"

"Do you think he'll trust us?" Johan asked

"I got you to trust me."

****

G 

A few floors down in an elevator, Major Sally Po and Relena were on their way to see Heero.

"Do you know that boy you brought in?" Major Po asked

"Yes," Relena answered, "We are classmates."  
"He seems unusual to me."

"He's just your average boy." Relena countered

They arrived in the observation room over looking Heero. Relena looked down at him and wondered why he was tied down to the table. 

****

G 

Just then an explosion was set off in one of the walls of Heero's room. In the hole stood Duo and Johan. The alarms sounded,

"Let's make like a fart and blow this hole." Johan stated

Both Duo and Johan freed Heero and they ran to one of the many windows at the hospital. Duo threw a grenade at the window and all three of them ducked from the explosion. The explosion at the window was their escape route to the rocks that lay 40 stories down. 

Duo gave a parachute to Johan and Heero. First Hero jumped, then Duo, he was screaming, "Geronimo!" Then it was Johan who was screaming, "ME!" 

Duo had a metal stick what was his personal helicopter. A beam blade came out of one end and began to rotate, while Johan pulled the parachute string. 

"That was fun!" He shouted, "We should do that again."

Duo saw Heero fall faster to the ground below, he hadn't pulled the parachute string. Then they heard Relena's voice.

"Heero!" she called

"It's way too late now!" Duo shouted, but Heero tried to release his parachute but landed hard down on the beach and rocks below. When he landed, he slowly got back to his feet. 

"Damn it!" Heero cursed, "I should have released my parachute earlier."  
"Could you find a different way to kill yourself next time?" Duo asked as he and Johan touched down on the ground. 

****

G 

Later that day on a mobile suit rescue carrier Duo was just pulling up Heero's mobile suit. 

"There," He said, "I've pulled yours up Heero. You can show your gratitude now."

"Good luck with that." Johan stated as he was leaning against the rail. He lifted his right arm and felt a sharp pain through that joint. 

"Damn!" he said, "I must have dislocated my shoulder, but I'll take care of that."

Duo looked and saw Heero on his back and Johan on his knees towards the rail. Heero was trying to put a broken bone back into place inside his leg. He was doing this by manually trying to do it, he was pushing against the broken femur back into it's proper place, while grinding his teeth trying to do it. Duo heard a loud crack as Heero placed it back. While Johan reached his shoulder back and banged it against the railing, along with the hollow bang of the rail, he heard a loud crack as his arm went back into it's shoulder socket. 

"Oh man, I don't know how much more I can take of this," he complained, "Those two just go and put a broken bone back into place. That makes me want to puke just thinking about it." 

****

G 

The next day, Duo and Heero were hard at work trying to repair their own mobile suits. They had the Wing Gundam, which belonged to Heero, and the Gundam DeathScythe, which belonged to Duo. They brought both of them to a small port near the Sank Gabriella Institute. Inside one of the hangars Heero was working at his laptop assessing the damages to his Gundam, Johan and Duo were doing their usual chitchat. 

"We have mine and Heero's Gundam, but what about yours?" HE asked

"Mine is in a forest a few miles away from the Sank Gabriella Institute." Johan explained

"I've been over that area and I saw nothing but forest."

"It's in active cloak right now, I think it's nearly out of fuel."

"Well, bring it here and we'll give you some supplies."

"And how do you suggest I get there, Duo?"

"We have a small gyrocopter that you can use."

"Good, were is it?"

"It's over there by my DeathScythe."

"I'll get my Gundam, also Duo, don't waste your breath with Heero. He's absolutely dedicated, just like the rest of us."

Just as he was going to the gyrocopter, he was thinking in his head while smiling, "Mission accepted." 

The gyrocopter wasn't anything huge, it was just large enough to get off the ground and small enough for one person to sit in it. Johan headed over to the gyrocopter that lay beside Duo's DeathScythe, he rolled it out of the hangar and started it up. And headed to the area where he left his Gundam.

Even though Johan had warned him, Duo went over to the Wing Gundam where Heero sat near the cockpit typing away at his laptop. 

"Hey, Heero." He called, but Heero didn't answer, "Hey, I'm calling you. You won't even acknowledge our help. Here I am, Mr. Nice guy offering to fix your mobile suit with mine and Johan's but you just brush me right off."

"I just don't want anyone touching my mobile suit." Heero answered, "That's all pal." 

"Well, that's a joke, you don't even have the parts." Duo sat on one of the legs of the Wing Gundam; "The best engineers in the world couldn't fix the machines without the parts. Mechanics need parts for repairs, not like you with your leg and Johan with his arm, see what I'm saying?" 

Still Heero didn't answer he just kept typing on the portable laptop.

"Why did I even bother to rescue this guy?" Duo asked himself, "At least Johan's better then him. But he's anti-social, he thinks he's Evil Kenevil, and hardly speaks. You know Heero, you've got such a gloomy personality, why don't you stop pretending to be human." 

"Hey." Heero said

"What is it?" Duo asked, "You're too late if you think your going to ask for my help."

"Could you keep it down over there?"

"Sure."

A beeping sound came from inside of Heero's mobile suit, he went inside and pulled up a small flat screen in front of himself as he sat down in the cockpit. 

"What is it?" Duo asked

"I'm on call," Heero answered, "A carrier transporting Gundanium alloy is coming this way. I'll see to it tomorrow morning." 

"Hey! You can't go anywhere with your machine in this shape, we're talking miracles."

"Maybe a miracle for you, but I can handle it."

"Well, excuse me for being a mere mortal!" 

Duo stepped down from the Wing Gundam, "I hope he realizes that his missions have no room for errors just like mine."

****

G 

A few miles away and up, Johan found the same clearing where he left his Gundam. He flew down to the clearing and reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out the Gundam Key. He looked at the oblong object and pressed on of its many buttons at its far end. He looked down and saw the Gundam reveal itself. He flew down further and parked the gyrocopter, he reached up to touch the Gundam.

"I'm back." He said as he opened up the cockpit and climbed in, "Now a problem is to get my bike and the gyrocopter back to the hangar. Well first things first, I'm going to have to transform." 

He looked at the status monitor to his left and saw that the fuel supply was low but it was enough to retrieve those few items. 

He started up the engines, which shook the treetops, he flew it up and transformed his Gundam. He looked in the one of the three screens and found the gyrocopter, he picked it up with the Gundam's enormous hand. Then he flew away leaving the clearing with a burn mark from his engines. He flew to the same port where he left his bike when he went to warn Heero. It was still there along with the Ambulance that Heero was driving. 

Johan picked up the motorbike and placed it into the storage area, which was just to the right of the cockpit. Then he piloted the Gundam back to the hangar.

When he flew up, he transformed the Gundam back into Bird mode and sped away like a bat out of hell to the hangar, at the controls Johan said to himself, "Mission Complete."

"Now I'm going to get some supplies to my Gundam, I also hope to add something to this cockpit system, I think I'll add my 6-CD player that I have in storage. But I'll do all that when I get to the hangar."

****

G 

At the hangar, Duo was looking up to the sky hoping that no one would spot the mobile suits inside the hangar. Then he saw a plane in the sky, but it wasn't like a mobile suit carrier or a passenger airline, it was more like a bird. He looked closer at it and as it grew bigger in front of his eyes he saw it was a Gundam. 

"He's back." He said to himself. 

The bird Gundam transformed back into it's mobile suit, and in one of it's hands Duo saw the gyrocopter. The Gundam landed not too far from him and it kneeled down to show the gyrocopter, then out from the chest stepped out Johan. 

"Let's get started shall we?" He asked

"Welcome back, buddy. Hey everyone!" He called, "Come and get a mobile suit truck for this guy."

Johan jumped down from the platform from the cockpit and brought the gyrocopter into the hangar, then he walked up next to Duo.

"So," he said, "This is your mobile suit, huh? I like the way it looks."

"Yeah, but I did put a Hell of a lot of time into it." Johan reminisced 

"What do you mean?"

"I built this Gundam on my own."

"You mean you built this thing, completely on your own?"  
"Not really, I had help, technicians, laborers, etc. But I designed this thing completely on my own. However I had to borrow some designs, such as I borrowed the active cloak from your DeathScythe."  
"What?!" Duo shouted

"Calm down, Duo." Johan said, "You see, I've always known about all of the Gundam's. Since I was being trained to be a Gundam pilot I needed a suit. So I set out to the different colonies and… how can I say this delicately, I borrowed, as I said before, the designs from most of the Gundam's. Such as it can be in Bird mode, just like Heero's, and it can become invisible like yours, plus it has some heavy artillery and a Dragon's fang on it's right arm and some flame throwers." 

"Damn!" Duo commented, "I knew you were something else, but you're some pilot. But at least you're more social then Heero."

"I told you not to waste your breath with him, and if I were you, I'd put locks on your Gundam."

"Why?"

"If I know Heero, he's going to come look for parts, maybe from mine or yours."

"Nah," Duo brushed the idea off, "He's a Gundam like us, we can trust him."

"I hope your right, for the sake of DeathScythe." 

Duo and Johan watched as laborers took the Gundam and placed it on the mobile suit truck and carted it into the hangar. Duo turned around and went back inside to look more into his DeathScythe. 

"By the way Johan," he added, "What's the name of your Gundam."

"I call it _Gundam Dragon._" He replied

"I like it."

Everyone went to their own hard work, Duo to his DeathScythe, Heero to his Wing Gundam, and Johan to his Dragon. 

While the technicians worked and refueled Gundam Dragon, Johan took out the 6-CD player from the storage where his bike and other supplies where and he climbed into the cockpit and installed it into the cockpit system. He also took with him a booklet of CD's, he poured through each of them and found the best mix for battle music. He giggled to himself thinking about the kinds of fun he'll have during battle with such ancient groups that he had at his disposal such as _Rage against the Machine. _

"Ironic," he thought, "I will be fighting against an oppressive organization while listening to an anti-government music group." 

****

G 

Later that evening, Johan locked up his Gundam tighter then Fort Knox, making sure that no one would come near it. He headed to bed, which was a hammock that he set up under the right arm of his Gundam. He climbed up into it strapping on his headphones, he picked up his mini disk player and listened his mix of relaxing music, such as Beethoven's piano pieces and nature sounds. However the smell of motor oil and Heero working the Wing Gundam didn't help him sleep very much but he tried to deal with it. The reason he didn't want to sleep in the sleeping room with the tens of hammocks there was because he didn't like the idea of sleeping around that many people. But with the sounds of pianos, violins, babbling brooks, and soft roaring oceans, he fell fast asleep. 

****

G 

The next morning Johan woke up to the sounds of engines starting, Johan rolled out of the hammock to see what was wrong. He saw the Wing Gundam in Bird form getting ready for take off. Duo came up behind Johan.

"What's going on?" He asked

"I knew it." Johan predicted 

"What?" Duo asked

"He fixed it, but I wonder where he got the parts."

"That guys amazing."

"Oh no!" A technician called out

"What is it now?" Duo asked

"We've been screwed." The technician answered, "He took the parts from this suit."

"I was just complementing the guy," Duo remember, "Traitor!" he shouted to the sky

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Duo." Johan pointed out. 

To be continued…

** Author's Notes:** Now the story has progressed and the character Johan has come into contact with another Gundam Pilot, a personal favorite of mine; Duo Maxwell. Duo has taken a liking for Johan (in a non-Yaoi way keep in mind). However I have tried through these chapters to make sure that Johan is not extremely powerful in his skills or his suit. Though he may seem great, but still Heero is amazing. Let's keep in mind Heero did fix a mobile suit in one night with a broken leg, while at the same time Johan just laid back. One might think that either Johan is just lazy or maybe he just has bigger things on his mind that he can't be bothered with other matters.

We'll soon see in later chapters. 


	3. Battles and Betrayals

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

G 

Chapter 3:

Battles 

and 

Betrayals

Later that day, after Heero's betrayal, Duo sat at the docks while the technicians' repairs his DeathScythe. The amazing thing was that even though the parts were taken from the DeathScythe, nothing was taken from the Dragon. Duo was thinking about that before Howard came up behind him, Howard was the chief engineer. He ran a business of repairing mobile suits to anyone for a price. HE came up behind Duo wearing his Hawaiian shirt and shorts, with sunglasses. 

"We're just finishing up your mobile suit, Duo." He said

"Thanks Howard, I owe you one for this." Duo predicted

"Don't worry as long as I get paid." Howard laughed

"What I don't understand is why Heero didn't take anything from Johan's Dragon." 

"He has more respect for me." Johan said who was standing behind Duo as he looked up at the repaired DeathScythe. 

"How's that?" Duo asked

"A while ago we had a duel in fencing class at the Sank Gabriella Institute, I beat him, severely. I think that ever since that he's had more respect for me."

"Either that," Duo pointed out, "Or he's afraid of you."

"I wish." Johan commented

"Why do you say that, man?"

"I can tell that Heero fears nothing, not even his own death." 

"How can you tell that?" Duo asked

"It's something one Gundam Pilot can sense in another." Johan smiled when he said that thinking back to his duel with Heero and remembering the shock Heero had when he left him with the broken foil stuck in his mask. 

****

G 

Duo went off on his mission while Johan sat and read his book in his hammock, the technicians had given enough supplies and refueled his Gundam. He was reading an ancient novel by an author by the name _Stephen King, _the book was called _The Shinning. _It was about a man who was hired to be a caretaker for a hotel in the mountains over the winter. But within the hotel was something evil, something murderous. Johan was reading with intrigue, thinking about what it must have been like before all this. Before the colonies were built, before the United Earth Sphere Alliance, before Oz, he thought that it must have been peaceful back then. 

Just then Duo in his DeathScythe arrived back at the hangar, Johan could hear the sounds of the engines. He got up and put his book back into storage, he hopped out of his hammock to go meet his new friend. 

"Welcome back, Duo." He said as he walked up to the kneeling DeathScythe, the chest compartment of the DeathScythe opened and out stepped Duo. 

"Well," he said hopping down, "that's that."

****

G 

Later that evening Duo and Johan were sharing a drink in celebrating his success in his mission. Duo had explained that he had run into Heero, he also went on to say that it seemed for a moment that Heero was going to kill him. Heero had pointed the buster rifle at his DeathScythe but as it turned out Heero fired at an enemy mobile suit that was behind the DeathScythe. He was wondering why Heero saved him then, but he explained that Heero told him that he was _returning a favor._

"That Heero is one strange bird." Duo commented

"Aren't we all at times?" Johan asked

"I guess your right."

Duo looked up at the moon, "The moon looks wonderful from down here." He said

"I know what you mean Duo, from the colonies it looks like a dead planet." 

"I agree, I wonder what Heero's doing at this point."

"Let it go, Duo. He has to do what he has to do, he lives as a warrior. You know," Johan began, "It's a shame we don't have any ladies here, because it does get kind of lonely being a Gundam Pilot doesn't it. There isn't much time for fun, if you know what I mean."

"I think I do, Johan, but being a Gundam Pilot is fun in itself."

"True, but it's a kind of fun where one could get killed."

"It's an occupational hazard."

****

G 

The next morning, Duo got out of bed and headed to the DeathScythe that he parked next to the Dragon. Both mobile suits were on mobile suit trucks that were designed to move the mobile suit in and out of hangers. Duo went up to the truck that held Gundam Dragon when he got there he found Johan in his hammock under the Gundam's right arm. He had his hands behind his head fast asleep with his headphones on and with a smile across his face. Duo got an evil smile on his face, he went up to Johan's side and tried to wake him up by overturning his hammock.

"Don't even think about it Duo." Johan said

"What?" Duo asked

Johan woke up and hopped out of his hammock.

"With the way you walk I could hear you coming a mile away."

"Damn man!" Duo said, "You're just as amazing as Heero."

"That's what I am trained for." 

BEEP! BEEP!

Both of them heard it, they heard the mission call from their Gundam's.

Johan went to his Dragon, while Duo went to his DeathScythe. 

Johan came to his Dragon and looked at his missions briefing, it said that at the New Edwards base would be a gathering of Oz leaders. His mission is to go to the base and assassinate the Oz leaders. 

"Mission accepted." Johan stated. 

He hopped out of his Dragon and went to meet with Duo. 

"What's your mission?" He asked

"To assassinate the Oz leaders at the New Edwards base."  
"What a coincidence, I have the same mission."

"You don't think that Heero has the same mission?" Duo asked

"It's a long shot but it's possible." 

"Then, let's go." Duo coaxed as he went to the drivers' side of the mobile suit truck and started up the engines and moved it out of the hangar. 

Johan packed up his things and put them back into the storage compartment, he went to the drivers' side as well and followed suit. Both trucks were parked side by side, the DeathScythe and the Dragon. 

Inside there was some communication between the two of them. 

"Starting engines." Duo stated

"Beginning system start up." Johan stated

Outside the Gundam's were standing up and getting ready to fly, the DeathScythe fired up its engines, while the Dragon transformed into Bird Mode. 

Both of them took off into the wild blue and the rising sun.

****

G 

During the flight there was some conversation between the unusual couple it wasn't about anything trivial, it was about finding Heero. Duo's visage appeared in a small square one the 30-inch screen to Johan's left. 

"I put a tracking device on Heero's Gundam." Duo stated, "I should be able to find him easily."

"Good, where is he?" Johan asked

"According to this his Gundam is on board a mobile suit carrier not too far from where we are."

"Let's go then." 

"Gotcha there," Duo paused and then started the conversation again, "You know we are finally going to get rid of the enemy. Then I go back to space." 

"That is what worries me."

"How?"

"I have been training to be a Gundam Pilot ever since I could walk. Now there's the opportunity to eliminate the enemy I can't help but asking the question of _what will I do after that?"_

"I can't answer that Johan, but look at it this way, you won't have to fight after that." Duo counseled

"True," Johan agreed, "It's strange we met two days ago and yet were almost like best friends." 

"You're more sociable then Heero." 

The two piloted their way to a near by base that had a large hangar for mobile suit carriers. Duo and Johan made their way to the base and landed near the hangar.

"Let's get into the hangar." Duo suggested

****

G 

Johan and Duo made their way onto the mobile suit carrier and then found Heero in the cockpit. Once they were at the door of the cockpit of the mobile suit carrier Heero came out with one gun in his hand pointing them at Duo and Johan. Both of them had sneaked their mobile suits onboard with Wing Gundam. This mobile suit carrier was designed to transport four mobile suits, and now it was 3/4th full. 

"What are you two doing here?" Heero asked pointing his gun at Duo

"We figure that you have the same mission as we do," Duo answered, "We think you could use some help." 

"Do what you like." Heero brushed off as he went back into the cockpit

"What do you know," Duo said, "He remembers my name."

"Not mine," Johan added, "but I don't mind, because I know how he thinks."

In the cockpit, Duo took the controls of the plane.

"Oh, man." Duo commented, "This is going to be quite the battle."

"This mission is different." Heero restated, "I don't think either of you get it."

"Your wrong Heero." Johan countered, "We completely understand, we can finally destroy Oz."

"We are going to destroy every Oz leader." Heero said

"Yeah," Duo agreed, "Then Johan and I go back to space." 

"Don't you have the vague feeling that this is all some big trap?" Johan asked

"It is not my duty to question," Heero said, "I follow my orders."

"I think that'll be your downfall Heero, it might get you into a place worse then Hell and an alternative even worse then death."

"You can do what you like I follow what my orders are." Heero repeated

Except Johan was right, at least partially, because leaders of the Alliance leaders, who are pacifists are meeting at the New Edwards Base. Except Treize Kushrinada released false information saying that it would be Oz leaders meeting at New Edwards. So four out of the six Gundam's are on their way to change the future for the worse. 

"I don't know about this," Johan thought, "It seems too easy that they would release information that all the Oz leaders would be meeting when they know that there are attacks of Gundam Mobile suits. It feels too much like a trap, it feels like their setting us up."

****

G 

The next morning at the New Edwards base, Heero, Duo and Johan began their attack on the base. Even though it was an order Johan didn't exactly put his heart into this battle. He knew that this was too easy. Meanwhile Heero and Duo were fighting to their hearts content. Just then an alarm went off inside of Johan's cockpit system. He looked and found a mobile suit launching a shower of missiles at Duo. 

"Oh damn!" Duo shouted as he got his DeathScythe out of the way. 

The pilot of the mobile suit that filed the missiles is called Gundam Heavyarms; it's name spoke for itself as it stood on top of a Rock Hill with a large Vulcan cannon for a right arm. It looked powerful and heavy to control at the same time, its pilot's name is Trowa Barton. He was a mysterious one, with his hair grown out and over his left eyes. He piloted the Heavyarms with true precision. Along with the Gundam Heavyarms was another Gundam that had two curves blades on it's back, this Gundam was called Gundam Sandrock, it's pilot is Quatre Raberba Winner. He had blond hair that was cut a little bit shorter then Heero's but he was just as young as the rest of them. 

"Trowa," Quatre asked, "those mobile suits, they look just like ours, do you think they could be?"

"Whoever they are," Trowa answered, "They're right in my way." He took Heavyarms down to meet with DeathScythe for a good fight. 

Johan was watching this, "So the other mobile suits have finally come out onto the stage of battle." He reached for his communication device, "Unknown mobile suits, this is Johan Rodriguez, I am the pilot of Gundam Dragon, Identify yourselves."

For a moment it seemed as if there was no response, then there was one. He saw a square appear in his front 30-inch screen of a boy with blonde hair.   
"This is Quatre Raberba Winner, I am the pilot of Gundam Sandrock, I am pleased to meet you."

"Quatre," Johan started, "who is the other Gundam you're with?"

"Hold on, it seems he's fighting one of your guys."

Johan looked and saw that the unknown Gundam was attacking Duo, Johan wanted to stop this. He drew out his multi-weapon out of his buster shield; he chose the beam trident this time. Just then, Johan went to his stereo and put in his _Rage against the Machine. _

"Here I come!" he said as the music for the song _Wake up _started.

On the outside Gundam Dragon went for Heavyarms and made his attack, at first Heavyarms was surprised that a worthy opponent attacked him, he tried to retaliate, but against a Gundam like this one it was useless.

"Resistance is Futile, Unknown Gundam." 

Inside Heavyarms, Trowa was having a hard time trying to ward off this Gundam's attack. 

"Cut it out!" Quatre pleaded

Suddenly from out of the base appeared a shuttle for take off, Heero looked up at it and his Gundam's computer identified it as an Oz shuttle.

"There it is." He said as he transformed into bird mode.

"NO!" Johan shouted as he retracted his multi-weapon back into his buster shield and transformed into bird mode and went after Heero.

"Don't you see?" Johan asked, "it's a trap!"

But Heero didn't listen, just as he got up to point blank range of the shuttle Heero transformed out of bird mode and attacked the shuttle. 

"YOU FOOL!" Johan shouted, "YOU STUPID FOOL!"

"Mission complete." Heero said as he came back down to the ground and watching the shuttle crumble to pieces.

Just as it did, Heavyarms and DeathScythe were continuing to fight suddenly two steady streams of fire came between them. Both of them looked and they saw another Gundam that had it's arm stretched out like a lizards tongue. This Gundam is called _Gundam Shenlong _otherwise called by it's pilot _Nataku. _The pilots' name is _Wufei Chang, _he had dark hair that was pulled back into a small pony tail. He knew all along that this whole mission was a trap. 

"Haven't you guys gotten tired of these meaningless battles?" He asked

Heero landed his Gundam Wing down, "What do you mean?" He asked

Outside of Shenlong the cockpit door opened and out stepped Wufei.

"You've all been lead into Oz cleaver trap."

"What?" Johan asked

"Its on the news, you just wiped out the Alliance's pacifists." 

"Impossible." Heero stated as he turned on the news inside his Gundam and saw that the Alliance had already made its declaration of war against the colonies so did the other Gundam's. Johan turned his stereo down to hear this. 

"This was all completely planned out by Oz, we became their puppets controlled by Treize Kushrinada."

"Damn him!" Duo shouted

"But I'm going to fight you Oz," Wufei declared, "Even if I have to do it alone." 

"What have I…. What have I done?" Heero asked

"You've just started a war, Heero." Johan answered, "God help us all." 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: Now it's begun. The Gundams now are going to have to fight for a reason to continue to survive. IT won't be easy and it won't be easy for Johan who will receive some of the worst news that he'll hear in a very long time. I had put that loss in there because each of the Gundam pilots that I've seen has lost something in space or something dear to them in this war. Johan's will strike him down so hard that it'll probably take a miracle to get him back up again. 

Come back soon for more chapters.


	4. Too Many Defeats

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

G 

Chapter 4:

Too Many Defeats

After the defeat, the Gundam's knew that a new course of action was to be made; Trowa and Wufei decided that they would go after Treize. They went on their way to the mobile suit carrier hangar, leaving Duo, Quatre Heero and Johan behind in the shock after what has happened.

"So," Duo said out loud, "Oz used us like a bunch of puppets, let's go after them. We can still get Treize."

"That wouldn't be wise." Quatre advised

"Hey stay out of my way, do you want me to shoot you?" Duo threatened

"He's right Duo," Johan stated, "we are supposed to attack when they don't expect it, but the enemy now has the upper hand."

"I see what you're saying." Duo said as he disarmed his DeathScythe 

Suddenly out of nowhere a whole troop of enemy mobile suits appeared and began to attack the remaining Gundam's. The DeathScythe, the Sandrock and the Dragon took cover and fought back. But the Wing stood still as if it had lost all of its controls over itself and couldn't move. 

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Duo shouted

But with this loud warning Heero didn't move the Wing, he just stayed there still thinking about this failure. 

The DeathScythe and Dragon came to its "rescue" it warded off the attacks.

"How long do you expect us to keep fighting like this?" Duo asked Heero, but Heero didn't answer him. He couldn't believe that a proud warrior like himself could loose, or be tricked. HE realized that Johan's was right, that his total loyalty of following orders would be his downfall. Now he's suffering as a result of it. 

"I think your friends been through too much." Quatre guessed 

Just then a small tank mobile suit fired a shot at the Wing. The Tank mobile suit is just like the others that Oz used, except this one just had treads for legs, and cannons on it's shoulders. It fired both cannons at the Wing and it fell on its chest. Inside Heero was bruiting over this defeat, but not on this outside, it was on the inside. 

"Heero." A familiar voice called out, it was Major Sally Po, "I know you can hear me Heero. Listen the missiles detention devices have been set to explode, please deactivate them Heero." 

"I understand." Heero said as he got up and headed to the missile complex.

"Confirmed that," Quatre complied, "if those missiles explode it will destroy everything within 300 kilometers, and we can't get away safely."

"I got it." Heero said as he headed into the missile complex. 

Under Quatre's direction he made his way to deactivate the missiles. He discovered that it was only one missile that he had to deactivate. And he pulled the cables to it and the blaring alarm within the missile silo stopped. Meanwhile Quatre, Duo and Johan had secured four mobile suit carriers and all of them made their way to where ever they wanted or needed to go. 

"I feel sorry for you, Heero." Johan whispered while piloting his mobile suit carrier

"You are quite the guy Heero." Duo complemented

Heero came out of the ground where the missile-silo and looked at the mess he's created.

"What a miserable mission," he said, "I totally screwed up. I TOTALLY SCREWED UP!" 

****

G 

Sometime later… 

In a school some distance away there was a school basketball game going on, and it seemed that Duo was taking the lead. The score board read that the visiting team had 100 points while the home team had 99, and Duo was playing for the home team. He was wearing white shorts and a red tank top as with the other players of his home team. While the opposing team were wearing white shorts and white tank tops. Along with Duo on this red shirt team, Heero was there standing like a statue in the middle of the court, and Johan was there as well, getting around the players, he was moving almost like if he was strategically planning where the ball would go. 

"Johan!" Duo called as he shoved the ball to him.

Johan caught the ball and saw the people coming after him, he was only a few yards away from the basket. He took the ball and held onto it tightly and crouched down and jumped as high as he could towards the basket. The players of the opposing team tried to catch him but it was no use, Johan had jumped out of their reach. He reached the basket and dunked the ball down the basket while holding onto the rim and yelling. 

"AHHHH!" he yelled as he fell down to the court on his back. 

Believing him to be hurt Duo came up to him, "Are you alright?" he asked

Johan looked up at him, "I love this game." He whispered as he got to his feet. 

The buzzer for the end of the game called out and the score came out to 101 to 100, the home team won, thanks to Johan. 

"Great job Duo!" one girl called out, the audience was made mostly of women from the school probably cheering the men they admired on. 

"Excellent play Johan." 

Duo was waving to them, almost like a pro basketball player taking his bow to his fans.

"Hey, wave Johan," Duo coaxed, "They're cheering for us superstar." 

Johan waved and it seemed to excite the crowd further as it came to a standing ovation for Johan and Duo. It felt good that there were people cheering them on, at that moment Johan bowed to the crowed. 

Duo looked over at Heero and saw him leave the court, Duo smiled at him thinking that if he had passed the ball to Heero he would have done it but Johan was closer. 

****

G 

Duo and Johan found Heero sitting on a bench near a railing that was over looking the ocean. But there was something out on the bay that was an eye sore to Johan, it was an Oz base. It disgusted him to look at it, he was thinking that Oz was not only oppressing people but they are also taking away wonderful views. 

"So, this is where you went to." Duo said, "You know that's pretty smart; changing schools when you're moving on, it's natural for people our age to be in school." 

"What's the deal?" Heero asked

"I'm just trying to act normal." Duo answered

"You stand out a little too much." Heero commented

"You know you wouldn't be so suspicious if you act all secretive. Try to act normally and have some fun being a student." 

"Leave me alone." Heero commanded standing up

"And stay out of your way." Johan added while leaning against the railing staring at the base, "I told you Duo, don't waste your breath with Heero." 

"It seems the three of us are probably after the same thing." Duo said speaking generally then speaking to Heero, "You can't hide it from me, I can see it as clear as day on your face pal." 

"Will you ever listen, Duo?" Johan thought, "Heero's a warrior he doesn't have time for trivial things that we do."

"Hey, what do you say the first one of us to destroy that ship wins." Duo suggested

"Good Idea." Johan thought, "Of course I'll be the one to get there first."

All three of them heard a car pull up, all three of them looked to see a long white and pink stretched limousine, and out stepped none other then Relena Dorlin. 

"What's her deal?" Johan asked, "She always find you Heero."

"Relena." Heero whispered

Relena walked up closer to Heero, while crowds of students were watching, 

"Heero," she said, "I wanted to see you again."

"Well, she's not your average chick," Duo insinuated, "wanting to find the guy whose trying to kill her."

"She's not your average woman either Duo." Johan stated

****

G 

Later that evening Johan had already headed to the base in Dragon or _Ryu _as he came to call it. Which is sort of ironic, instead of calling his Gundam as Dragon in English he's calling it by the same word in a different language. But it was a sort of romantic idea that he had, and figured, "Why not, Wufei calls his _Nataku._" 

He sat in _Ryu _above the shipyard in active cloak waiting for Duo and Heero to show up. He had it all planned out, when they arrived he would let them in close enough to get a good look at the tower and then he would de-cloak and some straight down and blow the tower to bits. This shipyard did belong to Oz and he also knew that the virus that he implanted a few days ago would probably infect a lot of mobile suits. He couldn't wait to see their looks when the mobile suit controls fail. 

BEEP! BEEP! He heard and looked at one of the screens and saw DeathScythe and Wing come closer to the tower. 

"Ready." Johan said as he started up the music of _Rage against the Machine's Wake Up. _

As the music started he piloted Ryu straight down and down until the cannon nose of Ryu was aligned with the tower. He could feel the G-forces starting to take their toll on his body, but he had to keep his concentration. As the music got further and further to its peak he had his finger on the trigger. HE pulled it and the beam hit the tower head on right before Heero or Duo even got there. He pulled up clearing the way of the explosion, as the G-forces leveled out he opened a channel to the DeathScythe and Wing.

"I win." He said as to rub in his victory. 

At that moment both Duo and Heero were looking at the tower and were absolutely shocked that Johan got there first. 

****

G 

Later in the week a new mission came in; Oz was transporting its new Taurus mobile suits. However these mobile suits do have a small problem, it learns and can ignore the pilots' commands. If Oz uses these it can be a real nuisance, however with the virus that Johan planted the Taurus suits will be inoperable. Duo had already received the mission specs and so did Heero and Johan. The suits are going to be transported either by land or by air. The question is, which is the decoy? Johan through that if the mobile suits are air born then they could deploy them much easier then if they were transported by land. 

"The land one is the decoy." He thought, as he followed Duo to Heero's room.

Duo opened Heero's door, "Hey Heero. I have a bad feeling about this mission, so could you take the air route?"

Heero didn't say anything. Duo knew that his silence was his way of saying yes.

****

G 

On the way, only five of the six Gundam's were on their way to this mission. The only one that wasn't going was Wufei Chang, who earlier had a duel with Treize Kushrinada, and lost. Now he feels weak, confused, he would look up at his Nataku and say, "I have no right to fight with you Nataku, please denounce me." 

Three Gundam's were on their way to the land route for the Taurus suits, but only two were on their way to the air route. The ones that were taking the land route were Sandrock, DeathScythe and Dragon. When they arrived at the land route they found out immediately that it was a trap, the land route was a train that carried Leo mobile suits and they were met with significant forces. 

While the ones that were taking the air route were Wing and Heavyarms they found that it was a trap as well as the Taurus suits deployed on them and counterattacked them. But the five remaining Gundam pilots fought back with great force. They fought continuously as the enemy kept coming at them. 

Meanwhile one of the superior officers of the Oz army decided to take drastic steps. Her name was Lady Une. She knew that the Gundam's would be too much for her forces, so she took her own kind of drastic measures. She took control of the space weapon called "Barge", which was a weapon in space that had enough power to wipe out a large asteroid. 

"A warning to the Gundam's," she said, "I have ordered Space Fortress Barge to aim it's weapons at the colonies. But I will cancel the order if and only if the pilots give up and surrender your Gundam's." 

All the Gundam's knew that they were defeated, but then a ray of hope came through. A transmission from the colonies, it was Dr. J, the one who built and maintained the Wing Gundam and also who was giving the orders to Heero Yuy. He said that he would surrender himself to Oz, but he won't give up the Gundam's. At that moment of surrender, Heero Yuy, landed the Wing and stepped out with the self-detonation device in his right hand. He held it and said quietly, "Mission Accepted" and pushed the button. He blew the Wing Gundam to almost scrap metal, all the important pieces were destroyed and he was thrown clear away from it in a state of catatonia as Heavyarms picked him up and carried him away. While DeathScythe and Sandrock retreated together, but as DeathScythe was walking away with Sandrock he turned to Dragon.

"Are you coming with us, Johan?" Duo asked

"No," Johan answered, "I'm going my own way." 

He transformed Ryu into bird mode and flew straight away into the sky. 

"He is like Heero Yuy," Duo thought

"I will find my own place," Johan said to Duo through the com, "I will find refuge and gather my strength, only then I will resurface to fight again, now I have faced to many defeats."

"I understand, see ya around buddy." Duo said as he followed Sandrock into the desert horizon. 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: In this chapter we've seen the Gundams start to crumble under the cruelty of Oz. Especially in this latest attack where Lady Une had threatened to attack the colonies unless the Gundams would surrender. Originally I was going to have Johan sacrifice himself to Oz, however I felt that wasn't Johan's style plus he has bigger problems on his mind. Which will be seen in the next chapter. In that next chapter Johan will find refuge and sanctuary. So, I decided to leave the sacrifice to Heero, since it was a classic scene of his. In this defeat the Gundams go their own separate ways, Trowa takes care of Heero, Duo and Quatre head off to the Middle East, Wufei rests in Southern China still wallowing in his defeat by Treize, and Johan? That will be seen in the next chapter. 

Come back soon for more chapters.


	5. The Aftermath of Defeat

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

G 

Chapter 5:

The Aftermath of Defeats

Johan was piloting his way possibly around the globe, but the place didn't matter to him, he needed a place of asylum. He needed refuge, even though it seems that he didn't loose anything from the last fight, but he did. On the outside one would say that he doesn't seem to have any family ties or any friends at all, but he does. Before the last mission he received some very disturbing news on his last mission. He learned that his bride to be was killed back on his home colony. 

Back on Space Colony L-7, he had someone there who was waiting for him to come back alive from this war. Her name was Amara, she was such a vision to Johan, and her hair was as golden as a yellow rose in full bloom. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean itself, she was a jewel in his eye. Now he has learned that Oz had found out about her, she knew about him, she knew what he was. She was a tough spirited woman, and Johan knew that she would never tell Oz about his activities. So, she died as a result, when he heard that it crushed his heart and that was why he didn't put very much heart into his last fight at the Taurus Mobile Suit Shipment. 

He went over to his 6-CD changer and picked one of Amara's favorite songs, it was an ancient Earth song, it was by a singer by the name of Elton John. Johan was remembering how the ancient times of Earth were special to him and Amara. The two of them shared a lot of time together, such as while Johan was training she would be there watching him work until he dropped. As he played the song called "The One", Johan was remembering back to the time when they met. 

He was wandering around the colony with a cup of orange juice in his hand and he accidentally bumped into Amara, thus spilling the orange juice all over her white blouse. Thankfully his home wasn't to far away from this small encounter so he took her there and she got herself cleaned up. It was a funny way to meet someone but that is how this unusual couple met. He told her that he was a Gundam pilot, fighting for the colonies, she told him that she was orphaned but she was left with a huge fortune that she didn't know what to do with. So basically she didn't have anyone to tell this secret to. So she stayed by his side and watched him grow and train. She was even there when he was sent to Earth, it was such a tearful event that even Johan was crying, which was a rare event even for him. 

He brushed away his tears thinking about Amara, he felt that there was nothing for him to fight for anymore, there was nothing to protect other then the colonies. It was because of Amara that kept him going, because he knew that once he got back to space, Amara would be there and they would be wed to each other. Now she's gone, only a memory in the past, now the future for Johan looked very grim, he didn't want to fight anymore. He set Ryu down somewhere he wasn't sure of where he was, but he didn't want to know, and he didn't even care. 

He sat Ryu down in a small forest, it was still in bird mode, but he sat it down and turned off the engines but he kept the screens on. He had a small disk with him that Amara gave to him before he left, but he was so busy with his missions he didn't have time to look at it. Now was probably the best time. He stuck the CD into a small opening at his side that was to read CD's of any kind. He looked and a small window came up on one of the 30-inch screens, he saw that it was one of the home videos that he and Amara made. 

He smiled as he watched some of the fun times that he and Amara had at some of the parks they set up on the colonies. He even remembered this one ride that was an ancient roller coaster but it was still fun. The home movie even showed a set of photos that a small booth took of the two of them. All of these memories did make him smile but at the same time he cried. He couldn't take it anymore, he ejected the CD and he put it back into his little booklet of CD's and changed the music. He changed it to his piano music, he listened but still the memories were still there in his mind as if they happened yesterday. He remembered all the times he shared with that girl. Now she's gone and so was his will to fight.

****

G 

Johan looked at one of the screens and saw a small opening between two cliffs, across a small river. It seemed like a good place to hide Ryu; he transformed it back to a mobile suit and set it there between the two cliffs making sure that it couldn't be visible. While he sat inside he shut everything down taking out the oblong key. He placed it inside his white trench coat as he got out of the Gundam. Once he got down to the ground he looked back up at his Gundam. He spoke to it. 

"I can't fight anymore, Ryu," He said in a mournful tone, "I hope you understand." 

He closed up the cockpit entry and wandered down the riverside. 

****

G 

Johan didn't wander too far from the Gundam; he only got far enough away to see Ryu at a distance. He looked at the flowing river listening to its soothing sounds. For a moment it seemed like he was at peace. 

IT was broken with a loud crash and explosion from a distance. 

****

G 

In that crash and explosion it was an attack by Oz mobile suits on a small truck that was traveling down a small dirt road. The driver; Haruka Tenou was trying to avoid the attacks, because a while ago she had completed a task of destroying a Taurus mobile suit factory that was about 40 miles away from where she was being attacked. Even though she was successful she needed to survive now. 

She was a young vibrant woman, probably no older then Johan, with dark blonde hair and teal eyes, a regular man would look at her and think two things; "How far can I get with her?" or "Can she fight?" Both because she looked soft and strong at the same time. However she would give the same reaction to any man that tried to "pick her up", she would turn them all down in her own special way. She was also a special kind of driver, she was a mobile suit pilot too. She had piloted different types of mobile suits from Oz and the Alliance military, with this wide experience none of them excited her. That was until she saw the Gundam's in action, she wanted to meet one of the pilots. However she assumed that the pilots were women, that was because she spent most of her training in the women's mobile suit infantry. Needless to say she could control nearly anything that she could get her hands on. 

With this she steered fiercely to avoid the mobile suit onslaught, then she saw an explosion in the road but before she could act the truck rolled over. She blanked out from what must have been a split second, but when she opened her eyes she needed to stand her ground. She reached for the anti-mobile-suit launcher. She rolled out of the truck and tried to fire at the mobile suits, which happened to be Aries type mobile suits. She fired and saw that it was no use, she would have to surrender to Oz. She dropped the launcher and put her hands up waiting to be arrested by Oz. 

When it looked like there was no hope in sight for her a long white metallic arm extended out from the forest. IT whipped out of the trees like a lizard's tongue and crushed one of the Aries. Haruka looked and saw a Gundam rise out of the woods, it drew out a double-ended beam trident out of its buster shield. It launched its attack at the Aries and destroyed them all in nothing flat. 

****

G 

Johan took out the Gundam's key and stepped out and came down to the ground with the grab cable that was inside the cockpit. He came down to meet the women that he saved, she had her back turned to him and her hands up in the air. 

"Are you alright miss?" He asked

Haruka turned around putting her hands down, "I'm alright." She said, she looked at the pilot who saver her, "My God," she thought, "He's just a boy, and a Gundam Pilot for that matter."

The sight of this woman's face shocked Johan; she looked like Amara, so much that it was frightening to him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly as he touched down to the ground. 

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked

Her sweet voice rang through Johan's ears and brain like an echo in a cave. He couldn't answer, it felt like his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Finally he got out of this trance-like state.

"Sorry." He said, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Johan Rodriguez."

"I'm Haruka," She said, "Haruka Tenou, I should thank you for saving my life, but we can't talk here we have to get going, more troops are probably on their way here. There's a small village not too far from here, I have a home there." She turned around and looked at the truck, and saw it turned over. 

"Oh, no!" she said

"What?" Johan asked

"Can you turn over the truck with your Gundam?"

Johan looked at the truck that was on it's side, "Hold on," he said as he went to the side and reached under the small truck and crouched down.

"Wait, it's too heavy for one person!" Haruka yelled

Johan didn't listen he pulled the truck up with all his strength and it was brought up to an angle on two tires then back onto it's four wheels.

"Amazing." Haruka whispered, "a boy did that?" 

"You know Haruka," Johan started, "You shouldn't thank me, you should thank Ryu."

****

G 

In the later hours of the day, Johan had already hidden his Gundam not too far from the village that Haruka had told him about and he was riding in the truck with Haruka to the village. Johan wanted to ask Haruka something but he felt that the question was a little bit trivial. 

"Where exactly is this place?" He asked, "I mean which country?" 

"Oh, this is in New England, somewhere in America." 

Johan didn't say anything he just looked forward, Haruka was finding it difficult to talk to him because no man had ever amazed her like this. Most men she could talk to as easily as to a dog, but for the first time she was awe struck with Johan. For some reason she wanted to tell him something.

"You know," she said, "you didn't have to turn over the truck on your own, you could have done it with your Gundam." 

"That would have taken a little too long," Johan said, "You said yourself that more troops would be on their way."

"Yeah, but are you sure you should leave your Gundam like that, someone could take it."

Johan pulled out the black oblong key from his trench coat pocket, "Not without this they can't." 

"What's that?"

"Ryu's key."

"Ryu?" Haruka asked, "Is that what you call your Gundam?"

"I can't fight anymore," he said in that same mournful tone. 

"Why not?" Haruka asked, "You saved me, didn't you?"  
"I did because I had to, but now I have no reasons to fight, nothing to look forward to."

"You sound as though you've lost something."

"I don't feel like talking about it now." Johan answered as he looked out the side window to see the scenery pass him by. 

****

G 

Later that evening Johan was sitting alone at the bar in the village tavern drinking a clear liquid. However since he was in America he knew that the liquor laws would be different then what they are where he's been. He was staring down into the liquid in his glass and watching the ice almost hoping to watch the movement, or lack thereof. He heard the door open, but he didn't look up from his glass, he just kept staring into the white and transparent abyss in his glass. 

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked, he looked and saw Haruka standing next to him with a smile. 

"Go ahead." He said softly

"Bartender?" Haruka called, "I'll have what he's having."

"Ice water." Johan stated

"Right away." The bartender said to Haruka, she sat down in the stool next to Johan.

"Please tell me," She said, "What's wrong." Usually she would never go after a guy but this one was different.

"We just met and you want to know what's troubling me." Johan sneered as he continued to stare into the glass

"Would it hurt?" Haruka asked

Johan was left with no choice, "I have no reason to fight with Ryu." He exhaled

"Why?" Haruka asked

"I have lost something in space that is very near and dear to me."

"You're home?"

"Worse, the one I loved." 

"I see," Haruka said as the bartender brought her the glass of ice water, "what happened to her."

"When I was sent here to Earth I made a promise to her that I would return alive, then she and I would be married. Unfortunately she knew I was a Gundam pilot, and Oz found out about it. She was tortured in the most unspeakable of ways, it was so horrible to me." He began to tighten his grip around his glass, "She was a very strong-willed woman, she would never tell Oz anything, so Oz killed her. Now I have nothing to look forward to, except a mobile suit and a life full of emptiness." 

His grip got so tight that the glass shattered in his hand. Haruka gasped as she reached for her periwinkle scarf that she kept around her neck, she took Johan's hand and made sure there were no glass pieces in his wound. She took the ice water and washed his hand and wrapped the scarf around his hand. They didn't say anything to each other for a moment.

"I guess now you can see why I can't fight anymore," he continued, "because I have nothing to fight for anymore. Although there is the common good, but that doesn't mean anything to me now. I have no reason to fight with Ryu." 

"I understand, Johan." Haruka sympathized, "But you can't go through the rest of your life mourning. The other Gundam's must have lost something through this senseless war, but there still fighting. You do have a reason to fight, vengeance, you have the power to take revenge for the death of the one you love." 

"I know that, Haruka." Johan said, "I feel weak, after I heard that the one I loved had been killed I felt like I lost my soul and my will to fight. Now I can only fight those who are weaker then me. I'm such a coward."   
"How can you call yourself a coward when you saved me?"

"I saved you because I had to."

"Why?" Haruka demanded

"You reminded me of the one that I loved."

He got up from the bar, and took a coin of his pocket. 

"I can't forget her." He whispered as he flicked the coin into the glass.

****

G 

Johan found himself wandering aimlessly through the streets of this New England town. His mind had become like the surface of a table, flat, blank and plain. At the same time he felt invaded, he had told Haruka what was troubling him. He did feel as though a load was lifted off of his shoulders but not his heart. 

He came to one of the towns' bridges; it wasn't too long, but just enough for one bridge arch. It was completely made out of stone, which also added to the ambiance of the cobblestone road. 

Johan went to the bridge side; he looked down into the river. He watched it flow, which is something he loved to do. He loved water, even on the colony there were a few water parks here and there. But he would only go to fountains and watch the water flow in its different directions. He could only do that for a few minutes before he had to go back to training. That's the funny part now, he has all the time he could ever want to watch the water flow. Still the same shadow was following him. 

Haruka walked slowly behind him, watching him like an angel sent by God. But to Johan she was like a lost puppy following him around wherever he went. He looked back at his wounded hand and saw the periwinkle scarf with the spot of red through it. He was trying to figure out why she was being kind to a total stranger. 

"I told you my reasons," he said, "But I have to know why you are helping a stranger."

"I feel the same as you." Haruka answered, "I too have lost a lot in this war, I've lost my family, my friends and my original home. My friends died following the orders of the Oz. My family died under the oppression of the Alliance. Now I am fighting to make sure no one else has to go through what I did." 

In that instant Johan felt alive again, he had found a common ground with someone. Inside of him he felt as though his will and soul had been returned to him. The load has been lifted off of his heart.

"I…" he trailed, "I…"

"What's wrong Johan?" Haruka asked

"I think I'm cured. I will fight again, now I understand why I should still fight. Now I have a reason to fight with Ryu."

"What?"

"To protect."

Haruka hugged him, her head lay against his chest, and probably so close she could probably hear his heart beat. 

"For now," He continued, "I think I'll take a small break from the war." 

"That sounds like a good idea."

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: I'm not sure how many of you reading this would have picked this up, but I've poked some fun at Cartoon Network. You see the new character I've introduced, Haruka Tenou, as I'm sure some of you know is from Sailor Moon. The Ironic part is that the one that Johan had lost on his home colony Amara is the Cartoon Network name for Haruka Tenou. I wanted to make fun of that so what I did was that the Cartoon Network name was killed and Johan has fallen in love with Haruka Tenou. To be honest, out of all the Senshi Haruka is my favorite, for one she's a lot tougher than most. Then I thought to myself that this character might be a great addition to this story. So I simply made a past for this Haruka Tenou and worked her into this story. Before Johan met Haruka, he was absolutely broken, he felt that nothing could save him or bring him back up. Then Haruka comes along and things seem a little brighter. Johan now has the will to fight again, question is what's going to come around the bend for them and will they survive it?

Come back soon for more chapters.


	6. Betrayed!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

G 

****

Chapter 6:

Betrayed!

Over a month has already passed, and Johan had settled himself into the small New England town with Haruka Tenou at his side. In all of this time there hasn't been any call for missions. It was making Johan curious; he thought that Oz might use the colonies as a shield again. This time Heero won't be around to self-detonate himself, Johan was beginning to think whether Heero is still alive. He didn't think about it often because a while ago he had settled his belief that Heero is still alive. He knows that if Heero were a true Gundam pilot he would survive anything. 

With Haruka at his side he felt renewed, the emptiness that filled his soul was gone. Being with Haruka it felt like he had met the reincarnation of Amara, he did scoff at the idea once. Now the past is behind him, but it's been too quiet for this, so he wanted to find out.

He was living in a small room in the modestly medium home of Haruka Tenou, even though Haruka had offered a larger room Johan felt it was necessary to be more humble. The room he was in was pretty modest considering the type of home it was. The home that Haruka had was more like a mixture of a cabin in the woods and a small mansion. It was secluded from the rest of the town, thankfully it's pretty well disguised into the trees, so it would be kind of hard for Oz to find it. It was set up near a cliff face with its windows facing towards the forest. To add onto that it was also a perfect hiding place for his Gundam. Johan had taken out of it's original hiding place about a month ago and set it up not too far away from the cabin. With a little bit of help he covered it with a camouflage net. This place is perfect place in Johan's mind. 

This place reminded him of the places that he read about in the old time books back on colony L-7. Reading those books in that colony was a breath of fresh air for Johan, it helped him tear down the steel walls in his mind and replace them with the surroundings of pure Earth nature. Now he was living in it, and it was all thanks to the generosity of one wonderful woman, Haruka. It was so wonderful that Johan thought how it was he could turn her down like he did so long ago. 

Still that wasn't important at the moment, because it was still too quiet to be the end of the war. He wanted to know what was going on, he looked out the window of his "humble" room into the woods, the trees were so tall that they past the roof of this cabin, he could only see through the trunks. Even with this limited amount of view he looked hoping that something would come. He stood looking through the window in the pajamas that he took out of his Gundam 

"Johan!" Haruka called from the hallway

"What?" Johan asked dashing to the hallway

"Look!" Haruka said standing in her nightgown in her room across the hallway. She led Johan to her room, she had a remote control in her hand and she was watching television in her room. She happened to come across the news channel and found something that would concern Johan. She led him in and they watch the news broadcast together. 

It said that Oz was eliminating the last of the alliance soldiers, ever since the Earth's Sphere Alliance collapsed, Oz rose out of it's ashes. So now the soldiers for Oz were cleaning up the last of the Alliance. So that meant that they had to take it up to space as well and now it seems that Oz may be advocating peace. Johan thought that the virus that he planted should have effected all of the mobile suits. Then he thought the worst, Oz must have cracked the virus code, in other words if they are taking their mobile suits out to space that means that his mission with the virus failed. 

Still there were bigger things to be concerned about, Oz was advocating peace, but Johan saw through their trick. He knew that Oz was just doing this to gain the trust of the colonies, once they did they would take control of them. 

"I never thought that Oz would play so dirty." Johan muttered

"You're right," Haruka agreed, "so it seems that Oz is taking the battle field into space."

"If that's the case then I think some coming home is required. I'm sure that the other Gundam pilots have figured that out, at least they should have by now. I need to get into space." 

"I know of a base that Oz uses that has some ships for mobile suits, we can use that."

"Yes," Johan plotted, "But we can't sneak in because Oz would be expecting that, so we're going to have to get noticed."

"Get noticed?" Haruka asked

"If we do that then the other Gundam's will catch on and all of us will head to space." 

"Great plan." Haruka complemented

"What about you? Would you like to come with me to space?"

Haruka stared deeply into Johan's deep green eyes, it has been only over a month but she felt like she's known him all her life. She had fulfilled her dream, to meet one of the Gundam pilots, now it's grown into much more then what she ever expected. She had only one answer,

"Yes."

****

G 

It was settled, the two of them would be going to space, they would be going to Johan's home; Colony L-7. The way they thought of doing it is to attack the port head on that way it will attract attention of the other Gundam pilots. The way they planned to attack is that Haruka would be in a Taurus mobile suit and she would disguise herself into the ranks and then she would turn on the others and then Johan would enter and take over. The way that Johan would distinguish this Taurus suit from the others is it has a temporary coat of paint on it. This paint would begin to flake off after about half an hour, that way Johan can tell not to attack that suit. 

They already had the Taurus mobile suit, and Johan was in his Gundam. 

"Heading to the base," Haruka stated, "I'll see you there." 

"Take care of yourself." Johan said

"Hey, you know me."

****

G 

Johan waited in Ryu's cockpit waiting for a communiqué from Haruka, basically giving him the signal to attack. His Gundam was set in a small patch of forest away from the base, which was in bird-mode. He was waiting to through the switch that would transform his plane into his Gundam and make his attack. It had been a while since he used Ryu so he felt that he would be a little bit rusty at first. But he tried not to think about it too much. 

He sat there sorting through his CD's trying to find the right one to play. He picked one, he found something by a Japanese artist, he couldn't exactly make out the name but he knew the title of the song, "Rhythm Emotion". He thought that it might be something good to listen to while he was in battle. He took the CD and took out the 6-CD player holder out and put the CD into it's place. He set the track onto pause that way when he pushed the button the music would start and so would the battle. 

"It's time." He heard a voice tell him and he looked to one of the screens to see Haruka telling him that it was time to attack. 

"What the Hell?" Haruka asked

"What is it Haruka?" Johan asked

"I'm seeing other mobile suits attacking the base."

Johan immediately threw the switch and transformed into his Gundam, he looked toward the base that was already facing the onslaught of the attack without him. He looked closer, zooming in and he saw two other mobile suits. He brought his identification computer up.  
"Ryu," he called the Gundam's computer, "Identify mobile suits."

"Analyzing…" The computer stated, "Mobile suits identified as Gundam Sandrock and Gundam DeathScythe." 

"Duo and Quatre." Johan stated to himself, as he went to his control panel and flicked the switch for communication channels.

"Duo, Quatre!" He called, "It's me Johan, I'm here, I think you have the same plan as I do."  
At first there didn't seem to be any response, but then there was.  
"Hey, Johan." He heard Duo's voice call, "Great to see you, we have some catching up to do, but later we have some Oz mobile suits to take care of."

"I agree" Quatre said speaking to Johan, "How about joining us in this little fight."

"Gladly." Johan said as he made his charge to attack head on. 

****

G 

Johan developed a smile across his face while he fought along side of Duo and Quatre. Just then Quatre in his Gundam Sandrock was struck down while Duo was still fighting. Just then Duo saved Quatre and both of them got back up fighting and Johan heard Quatre's voice.

"To outer space, everyone of us!" He called as he got his mobile suit back to it's feet. 

Johan knew that the other Gundam's would follow suit so he continued to fight with Haruka in her white Taurus mobile suit. He made his shots with his twin shoulder Vulcan cannons and buster rifle. Then he made his attacks with his Dragon fang on the right arm and then with his beam weapon.

While he was making his attacks he was watching the world news in a small window on his left hand side, witnessing that he was making the news all over Earth. He thought that the plan was going smoothly, now the other Gundam's will see this and they will follow. Just then he saw a special report come up, there was a symbol of a space colony between the moon and the Earth. He stopped his attack and turned up the volume of this new broadcast. 

"We wish to make a public announcement of the decision from Space Colony Area D." Johan heard from the broadcast, "Mobile suits known as Gundam's are currently making their attacks on Oz bases, these Gundam's have nothing to do with Colony Area D. We hereby declare that if the Gundam's are an enemy of Oz then they are an enemy of ours. Oz has been fair to us, it didn't take long for the both of us to work out our misunderstandings. We hope that the Gundam's are defeated in this battle, we also hope that the other colonies will follow the example we have set." 

"I can't believe this." Johan said

"Neither can I," Duo agreed, "It's still hard to swallow."

"It's alright Duo." Quatre stepped in, "I am just glad that there are others who are fighting with our same intentions."

Being distracted by this betrayal both Duo and Quatre were struck down by the opposing mobile suits, but Johan was still fighting with the anger that he felt of being betrayed by the place he called home. 

"It's way too early to be defeated now." Johan stated

"I still think what we're doing is a good thing." Duo added in his stricken DeathScythe, "So why is it that we have to die in a place like this."

"That's because what we are doing is the right thing." A voice entered

Johan looked and found another Gundam walking through the flames with it's right arm extended out. It was Gundam Shenlong and with it's pilot Wufei. 

"We are right." Wufei said, "WE ARE!"

"It's him." Duo thought as he and Quatre got their Gundam's back to their feet.

"The one's who are right have to be strong," Wufei added, "if this is what you can do then so be it. The rest of us will take over from here."

"Take over from here?" Johan asked

"That's more like it." Wufei said to Johan, "I think you would have a hard time explaining it to your comrades if you were defeated here."

Taking in what Wufei told him Johan looked at the news and found the other Gundam's making their attacks.

"They understood our message." Quatre commented

With the new hope of support the Gundam's gave this attack their absolute best. Sandrock, DeathScythe, Shenlong and Dragon all attacked this base making their way to the spaceport. On the way there Johan wanted to find Haruka, he opened up the communication channel.

"Haruka." He called

"Yes, I'm here Johan." Haruka answered, "I'm still fighting but I'm getting through this whatever it takes." 

"We're heading to the mobile suit space delivery, follow me."

"I'm heading there." 

Most of the forces were depleted when they got to the space delivery system. Haruka's stolen Taurus suit was loaded onboard a space pod along with Johan's Dragon. However Duo and Wufei took different pods. Duo was loading up his DeathScythe when Johan approached him.

"Duo, this is Haruka Tenou." He introduced, "I met her while I was away in my solitude."

"Nice to meet you Haruka, my name is Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

Haruka was blushing slightly, "It is good to meet another Gundam pilot."

Duo looked up at the crossfire between Oz and Quatre's Sandrock. 

"Quatre, hurry up!" He called up to Sandrock

"Don't worry about me," They heard Quatre's voice through Sandrock's external speaker, "I'll back you up until you guys lift off."

"QUATRE!" Duo yelled, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? WE ALL HAVE TO MAKE IT UP TO SPACE!"

"I know that's why I have to back you up. Please, I can't take this much longer."  
"I say we take Quatre up on that," Johan said, "we have to get out of here." 

Johan and Haruka ran to their own pod, leaving Duo near his pod while DeathScythe was still being loaded up.

"YOU FOOL!" Duo shouted to the sky

Quatre decided to use his self-detonation device, but once he hit the button the door of his mobile suit opened. He knew that his Sandrock was telling him to get off, so he followed. Once he got off Sandrock walked itself to the on coming enemy suits while the self-detonation device was still ticking inside of it. 

"Thank you, my dear Sandrock." Quatre departed his mobile suit. He immediately got to a small shuttle and followed Duo, Johan and Wufei into space. 

While on Johan's mobile suit pod he was dressed in a space suit that fed him the oxygen intravenously, he looked over at Haruka in her space outfit. 

"Am I doing the right thing?" He thought, "Am I right bringing Haruka into a fight like this? She must be in love with me to do this. I should have that part figured out by now, I am sure that she has."

Haruka reached over to Johan's hand and held it through the fabric of the space suit. Johan looked at her through the glass of his helmet looking at her pretty face through the glass of her helmet and she smiled at him. 

"There's one thing I should ask of you." Johan started 

"What's that?" Haruka asked

For a moment Johan was debating in his mind weather to ask her this, at last he had to give in to his curiosity and ask.

"Are you in love with me?"

Haruka paused, at that moment she was at a loss. It was the first time that she ever was at a loss for words, it was amazing she would astound men with her talents and charm. This time the tables were turned now a man has astounded her with his talents and charm. She had to answer

"Yes," she said, "truly, madly and deeply." 

"Good," Johan said, "Let us rest, we shall be arriving at my home, my colony." 

A silent pause as the pod took off silently into space.

"She loves me." Johan thought, "I will protect you Haruka Tenou, you will never die, I will not allow it."

When he looked through the window he saw what he witnessed a few weeks ago happen in reverse. He saw the white clouds and blue sky turn back into what he was familiar to; the black star specked sky. The gunfire down below has disappeared, all he could hear now is the engines, his breath and the beat of his own heart. 

"It's so quiet out here." He thought, "I will protect this place along with you Haruka." 

****

G 

Once in space Johan and Haruka both decided that it was too dangerous to go to any of the colonies since they have already declared the Gundam's as enemies. All that can be done now is to think of a plan. They were sitting in the cockpit system while the pod was floating aimlessly through space. Inside the lights were shut off aside from the red emergency lights, they put those on to conserve energy. 

"I have an idea." Haruka stated

"What?" Johan asked

"We can use the Taurus mobile suit and we can stage that I as an Oz solider have captured a Gundam. If we can do that then we can safely enter one of the colonies."

"I don't think that'll work because once I am captured they'll probably want to execute me." Suddenly he had a thought, "Winner."

"What?" Haruka asked

"Quatre Raberbra Winner."

"Winner? As in the Winner family?"

"Yes, Quatre told me at the New Edwards base on Earth that he had to come to Earth secretly to avoid any confrontation with his parents. However I think with their resources we might be able to upgrade my Gundam."  
"Why upgrade?"

"Because I have seen how the new Taurus mobile dolls work in action, and I am going to have get more fire power out of Ryu."

"What do you plan to do?"

Johan reached for a small zipper pocked in his suit, he pulled out what looked like a small CD in a transparent blue casing.

"This," Johan said, "Is the plans that Treize Kushrinada has for a new type of Mobile suit, its called Epyon. During the time I spent with you there was one occasion where I infiltrated Oz, which is controlled by Treize. He made these plans _under the table, _so it won't attract the attention of either Oz or the Romafeller Foundation. Now that I have it I plan to add certain parts of the Epyon to my Ryu."

"Amazing," Haruka commented, "you truly are amazing." 

"That is what my flaw is," Johan thought, "I have seen the other Gundam's weaknesses, Heero is to devoted to his missions that he never thinks for himself. Duo is a cynic with a bit of a short temper. Trowa he's more antisocial then Heero, so much that he forgets that there are people that can care about him. Quatre is too kind hearted to know what's going on around him, while Wufei he has far too much pride in himself. Where as I, my flaw is probably the deadliest; I am too smart for my own good. Will that bring me down in the end or will it help me survive? That is the question I hold to myself, waiting for the answer." 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: A truly hard blow has come to the Gundams, the colonies that they loved and wanted to fight for were now turning against them in favor of Oz. This is where I've shown what Johan's weakness is, at least a weakness, I'm sure that there are others but this is the one that I know of. His weakness is that Johan's a little too bright. And as a wise man once said "when a light bulb is too bright it may burn out more quickly."

Come back soon for more chapters.


	7. The Plans

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

G 

Chapter 7: 

The Plans

****

Meanwhile not too far way Quatre had returned to his home colony, only to be greeted by his fathers lecturing. Telling him that using force doesn't solve anything. Even with his father baring down on him like this, in his heart Quatre felt that what he was doing was the right thing to do. Now he had plans to make another Sandrock, but before he did he found out from his sister that one Gundam Pilot had been captured and his Gundam was destroyed in plain view of the public. Oz said that this was a setting an example for the so-called "rebels". 

Later on Quatre had seen his father killed by the beam cannons of the colony that was his home. It was a result of his father's attempts to remain as a pacifist, it was such a terrible event. It made Quatre realize how awful of a place space has become. So much that in a state of tears he called out to the colony, "I won't forget this day, and I'll make sure non of you will either." He was so determined to do what he said that he began to laugh out loud and sob at the same time. His father's death was still fresh in his heart and his plans for revenge in his mind. He sat in a small shuttle holding his sister with tears running down his check and laughter coming through his lips.

"You have every right Quatre Raberba Winner." A voice said.

Quatre stopped laughing and sobbing, he got to his feet and went to the shuttles forward controls. He scrambled to find the communication panel, he found it and opened the voice channel.

"Who's there?" He asked

"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice, this is Johan Rodriguez."

"Oh, it's you." Quatre said in a sulking tone

"I understand how you must feel Quatre." Johan sympathized as the space pod that held his Gundam and Haruka's Taurus suit was floating towards Quatre's shuttle.

"How can you understand Johan?"

"I too, have lost someone very near and dear to myself. Why do you think I left Siberia with the Taurus transport?"

"Why?"

"I think at this point you have the right to know." Johan sat back and began to tell his story to Quatre, " Her name was Amara, before I left colony L-7, I promised that when I came back she and I would be married."

"What happened to her?" Quatre asked

"She's dead, she knew that I'm a Gundam pilot and Oz tried to get information out of her by torture. But she didn't tell them anything, Oz killed her, so now you and I have the same mission… revenge."

"I agree."

"Still," Johan added, "We need to fall back and get ourselves some superior fire power and superior Gundam Technology."

"Agreed to that."

"Alright," Johan signed in relief, "Oh, by the way, I have some plans of my own to add to my Ryu."

"Good," Quatre, "I have an idea of my own, I know where we can go."

"Where?" Johan asked

"Follow me."

Johan piloted the pod behind the shuttle

"Wait," Quatre ordered, "I have something to take care of."

Johan stopped the pod and watched the shuttle go the colony nearest to them and it came back to them. With the COM channel still open between them, Johan heard from Quatre again.

"That's that." He said

Johan continued to follow Quatre to wherever it was they were going to.

****

G 

Johan followed Quatre's shuttle to colony L-4.

"This is my home colony, Haruka." Quatre stated

"It's beautiful." Haruka commented, looking out the window at the tremendous colony. 

Johan followed Quatre passed the security to a secret hatch at the side entrance of the colony. It was a hangar that they came into, Johan opened the channel to Quatre.

"What are we doing here?" He asked

"Shhh." Quatre commanded

Then it occurred to Johan that Oz might be listening to what they are doing and they can't arouse suspicion. Plus Johan thought of something else, if Treize is building the Gundam Epyon, why not build one for Haruka?

He leaned over to Haruka and gazed at her through her helmet.

"Haruka." He whispered,

"What?" Haruka asked whispering

"How would you like to pilot a Gundam?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I have the plans for the Epyon, all we have to do is change it's color and we'll have it made. With Quatre, I am sure we can get enough Gundanium up to wazoo."

Through the pods windows Johan saw Quatre jump out of the shuttle, he was signaling to him to come out. Johan followed and Haruka wasn't too far behind him, they came up to Quatre hoping to get some answers from him. 

"This way." He whispered

Johan looked around in the place that they were in and it did concern him because this place was in an area that can be discovered but for some reason in his mind he could trust Quatre. But he used to be a friendly person, now this event has made him cold with anger and full of sorrow. 

Even though Johan was feeling the same way he had to put it behind him. For now the time was right to make the preparations, now the ultimate Gundam's can be made. Only then can they strike back at the ones who killed Quatre's father and Amara. 

Johan followed Quatre through a series of hallways until they came to a large garage like atmosphere. It was dark and gray with numerous ladders and catwalks all around, along with the stench of motor oil and stale smell of metal. The only lights were in a few places hanging from the catwalks above their heads. 

"Here's we're well make our Gundam's." Quatre stated as he went over to a corer of this "garage". In that corner was a large tarp that covered the corner itself along with the wall and the floor, it was almost like a tarp covered cube. Quatre went to it and pulled the tarp down from the tall cube in one easy pull, and there in plain view was Gundanium, tons of it. 

"Here in this colony is enough Gundanium to make a large squad of Gundams. So shall we begin?" Quatre asked

"Yes." Johan said, "I'll get Ryu." 

"Do what you like." Quatre whispered, "But I have plans of my own."

****

G 

Days passed and already the new Gundam's were being built. In the "garage" of Colony L-4, there stood under the lamps from the catwalks were three new Gundam's. All three of them stood next to each other like toy soldiers in a toy store. Along their feet lay different tools of all kinds, shapes, and sizes. 

One of these Gundams look just like Heero's Wing Gundam, but this one was different, it's wings were more out spread and it's buster rifle was longer and it had two barrels to it. This Gundam's name is _Wing Zero. _Inside it's cockpit was Quatre who was working long and hard on this cockpit system. He dabbled with the controls and making sure that everything worked just right down to the thousandth of an inch. He had become that dedicated where now he won't let anything get in his way. 

The Gundam next to this one was Johan's Gundam Dragon, but it was in tatters, its buster shield had been removed and it lay across the "garage" where Johan was working on its new part. The new part was a long whip like heat rod, the way he designed it was that by command from the pilot he could command it to coil into the buster shield. It was also designed to whip out of the buster shield like _Indiana Jones_ who would take his whip out from his side to attack the enemy. Johan worked with the welder closely to where the heat rod connected to the buster shield. He had already made a compartment inside the buster shield for the heat rod to sit in. 

By the light of the welder one can see that near the buster shield was a new buster rifle. It was just like Quatre's _Wing Zero, _it had two barrels with a straight crack down the middle of it. Both of these buster rifles were designed to split that way the Mobile Suit can attack the enemies from both sides. Both buster rifles on both Gundams were complete, all Johan needed to work on was the heat rod and the cockpit system. But its right arm had been fixed up, the Dragon's fang had been fix to look sleeker when it would come down on the arm. He made it even better, because not only down the fang shoot out fire, but it can shoot out CO2 to stop fires, and it can also discharge a large shock when it can come into contact with another mobile suit. It was a defiant improvement that Johan had made. 

Along with these improvements Johan also added what he called "holder arms" to the back of Ryu. These arms would hold the buster rifle, when Johan was using the beam weapon the buster rifle can be split into two and be placed into each arm. When that happens the arms can also act as a gun system, especially when it's in Bird mode it can fire at any direction, that is how flexible the arms were. But when Johan isn't using the beam weapon he could call forth the arms to the front of the Gundam and he can bring the rifle together. Plus Johan changed the wings to be like the Epyon they actually looked like the devils wings, the kind you see in biblical stories, except these wings were made of Gundanium allow and was strong then any devil from Hell. 

Finally, next to Johan's Ryu, was the Gundam that was to be built for Haruka, it stood next to Gundam Dragon under another spotlight. It looked almost like a devil itself, this mobile suit had wings that seemed like a demon, and it had a heat rod hanging and coiling at it's feet. It's face, its face would seem the most frightening to those who knew what kind of power was being this mobile suit. Its color was a white with black both in equal proportions almost like Ying and Yang. The reason these colors were chosen was because the colors that a Gundam has are usually white, black, yellow, red, and green. Both Johan and Haruka agreed that having all those colors would be a little confusing so they picked two, black and white. This Gundam was the Epyon, the Gundam that Treize Kushrinada had planned to build. Whether it was built didn't matter, at least to Johan or Haruka.

Haruka was working on the beam weapon for this Gundam, this beam weapon wasn't like the others, this one had a line connecting it to its right arm. That was the only thing that she had to work on for this Gundam, because she had already completed the cockpit system. Which is something that she did find unusual, because in most mobile suits they respond a little slower. But the system in this mobile suit seemed to react quicker then most others. Haruka later found out that it's a prototype cockpit system called, "Zero System". From what she learned about it from Quatre it uses the pilots' brain waves to fight, however she was warned that it could be dangerous. She did take head however with the mobile dolls on Oz's side; she needed to take whatever risks were necessary.

She was working into it so much that she lost sight that Johan was standing right next to her. He was in a white jumpsuit that was already covered in grease and burn marks where the welder had sparked at him. His face and hands were also smeared with grease from what he had been working with. Haruka noticed and she stopped.

"What is it, Johan?" She asked

"I realized," Johan answered, "we need to give this Gundam a name."

"Why don't we called it Epyon?"  
"I have a feeling that if Treize had the plans I would think that he would build it. So I think we should give it our own unique name."

"I have an idea," Haruka added, "Since Oz is the Organization of the Zodiac, why don't we use something from Greek or Roman mythology."

"Brilliant." Johan complemented, "But the question is what."

"How about, Venus?" Haruka asked

"Hmm," Johan thought out loud, "I'm not sure, as I remember, Venus is the Goddess of love. I was thinking Hades, but that's the God of the Underworld and Death and Duo certainly reflects that."

"Alright," Haruka said as she sat on the beam weapon that she had been working on. She sat in a thinker's position with Johan standing there at her side. 

"The God of War." Johan said

"What?" 

"I was thinking about the God of War, why don't we use his name?"

"Great idea, but do you remember what it was?"

"I'm trying."

"Nemesis." Quatre called out

"What?" Johan asked

"My suggestion is to call it, Gundam Nemesis, because Nemesis was the Goddess of Divine Vengeance, I think it would be a perfect name for this Gundam."  
"Thanks Quatre."

"Hey don't mention it, oh, by the way, my Gundam's complete, how about yours?"

"I still have to work on the cockpit system" Johan answered, "along with the heat rod, but other then that all of it's good."

"I just have to finish up this beam weapon." Haruka reported

"When we're done, it will be time to test out our new weapons." Quatre began to giggle to himself, it wasn't the kind you hear from anyone sniggering, it's the kind you would hear a James Bond villain do.

"How about you Johan?" Haruka asked seductively

At first Johan thought that she was insinuating something. 

"What are you going to call you're Gundam?" She asked

"I call it, _Dragon Zero._ For this is the first and last of it's class."

"Hmm," Haruka said, "Sounds good, well let's get back to work."

Johan agreed and he went back to work on the heat rod while Haruka continued to work on the beam weapon for her _Gundam Nemesis. _

****

G 

At last all three of the newest models of Gundams were complete; Wing Zero, Dragon Zero, and Nemesis, the stood side by side absolutely spotless, clean and ready for attack. All three of them had been completed in a matter of two weeks. It didn't seem like that much time, but when one does something that is enjoyable then time is lost. 

"Revenge shall be mine." Quatre thought, "I won't forgive them for my father's death."

"Now for the test." Johan said as he walked up to his Gundam, "Are you ready, Ryu?" He asked

Johan saw his Gundams green eyes light up, he knew that everything was ready. All three-cockpit systems proved to be find when they tested them out three days ago. Even with this reassurance both Johan and Haruka were leery in trying the Zero System. So what they did was they programmed a command in which the Zero System can be turned off and back on again. But Quatre didn't do this, he was sure of what he wanted to do.

"Let's take them out." Quatre said, "Let's make the test. The colonies don't need to be protected, what they need is a war, so let's give it to them."

****

G 

A resource Satellite; that is the test that Johan and Quatre agreed to, however Quatre was thinking, "I hope the others will stay away from me." Quatre has truly gone made even though Johan and Haruka never noticed but they will soon notice at the resource satellite.

****

G 

On a distant resource satellite several hundred Oz soldiers were trying to install an engine system to the satellite. The purpose of this was that they could move the satellite to the Lunar Base and this way nothing would be spent on Transportation to and from the Lunar Base. Just as they were placing the last few parts of the engine system something strange appeared on the radar.

In the control room of the resource satellite the Oz soldiers were trying to figure out what was heading for them.

"What is it?" the captain asked, "Radar."

"It looks like there are three of them." The Radar officer reported, "They look a little shuttles, but they seem too small for shuttles."

"Send out a squad of mobile suits."

The order was issued and followed, six Leo space mobile suits were sent to investigate the approaching "shuttles". They couldn't see the objects too clearly as they were heading out, for behind the shuttles was the glare of the sun. Soon the glare was fading as the three "shuttles" were coming out of the light.

"This is Leo 1." On of the pilots announced, "This is a warning to the approaching shuttles. Turn back or we will open fire on you. Repeat turn back or we will fire." All of them heard a response.

"Beginning transformation." 

The Leo's saw the shuttles transform before their very eyes.

"Captain!" Leo 1 called, "The Shuttles have transformed into… Gundams! ALL TROOPS FIRE!"

The Leo's tried to fire at the Gundams but it was no use. All three "new" Gundams blew up sliced, and shot up the Leo's into nothingness.

"Send out more Leo's!" The Captain ordered, "Fire all cannons." 

That order was followed too, but still it was no use. All Three Gundams met the Leo's and killed them off like helpless sheep. 

It was the test that Quatre had hoped to do. Now was the time for the last part of the test. Quatre pointed Wing Zero's twin buster rifle at the resource satellite. The beam particles began to gather at the end of the barrel. With a pull of the trigger and an explosion of light Quatre had destroyed the resource satellite. All was quiet in space, the only sound that Quatre heard was the sound of his breathing as he gazed into the depths of space. 

****

G 

"Test Complete." Johan stated

"That was real well done," Haruka complemented, "I didn't know that one Gundam could have this much power."

Quatre didn't say anything to either of them, The Zero system was still on within the Wing Zero cockpit system. It was now toying with Quatre's mind, and the worst part was that Quatre didn't know it. He was still trying to figure out who his allies and his enemies were. No sooner does he think this that the Zero system went automatic. Quatre thought he was seeing the enemy, he saw a nearby colony in the yellow brightness of the Zero system. 

"I'm going to kill everything in outer space." Quatre stated as he transformed Wing Zero back to bird-mode and flew into the blackness of space.

"What is he doing?!" Haruka shouted

"I don't know," Johan answered, "I think we should follow him, I think the Zero system is getting to him."

"Oh, no."

****

G 

Meanwhile at the Lunar Base, Oz was holding Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang prisoner, but Trowa on the other hand was now working for Oz. Some of the captive pilots had assumed that Trowa had betrayed them, but it was another clever disguise. Trowa was working for Oz to find out about their activities. 

While all four of them were there on the Lunar Base, Oz had received the news that three new Gundams have been sighted. However they couldn't tell who the pilots were. Trowa decided to take one of the Gundams and head out to search for the new Gundams. He decided to take the Mercurius and the Vayeate, two mobile suits designed by the five scientists who built the Gundams. 

Trowa appeared at the prison cell door

"01," He called to Heero, "Let's go."

"Him again?" Duo Protested, "I'm a much better pilot then 01."

"You can't fight in your condition." Trowa said, "It's a Gundam Pilot you'll be fighting."

A while ago Duo was captured and was beaten up by the scientists, he came to the Lunar Base to destroy the base and kill the scientists. However he was too late, but he didn't loose hope because he knew that the scientists were secretly rebuilding the Gundam's DeathScythe and Shenlong. Both of them would be done in one month that was the only comfort Duo had for his wounds. 

"Is it Quatre?" Heero asked

"It would be wise to assume that." Trowa speculated, "But two other Gundams were fighting with it."

"What are their characteristics and weapons?"

"The Scientists asked the same question. However all we know is that all three of them wiped out one resource satellite."

Duo stood up, "Hey 01, don't do it. It's probably a mobile suit test!"

Trowa made a huge punch to Duo's abdomen, but he was merely acting, because in that punch he had given Duo a handheld schematic projector. In that projector it held the schematics for the new Shenlong and DeathScythe. Trowa got it from one of the scientists, and he felt that it would be good to give it to Duo to pass the time. 

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn." Trowa stated as he left the room with Heero.

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: At a certain point in the Gundam series all nearly all of the Gundams are changed and/or upgraded. Classic examples are the Shenlong and the DeathScythe. So I figured that I'll do the same thing to Johan's Gundam, add a few features here and there. Though I knew that Quatre would be in pretty bad shape at least when he turns the Zero system on. I figured that he would have had to gotten to someplace to construct the Wing Zero. From the knowledge I had, I played it so that Johan and Haruka would go with him to build and upgrade the Gundams. But as soon as Quatre uses the Zero system Johan knows something is wrong and so do the other Gundams. 

Come back soon for more chapters.


	8. Madness

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

G 

Chapter 8: 

Madness

A few million miles away at another colony Oz soldiers were standing by, they were waiting for the new Gundam threat to come at them head on. The civilians had already been evacuated all they could do now is wait. They didn't have to wait because Quatre and Wing Zero were already inside the colony. Quatre looked through the building were people worked and at the parks where children used to play. 

"The colonies don't need things like these," He stated to himself, "What the colonies really need is a war!" 

"What are you doing, Quatre?" A voice asked

He looked and found the Gundams Dragon Zero and Nemesis. 

"Don't you understand?" Quatre asked, "There's nothing left to fight for, so I'll destroy everything!"

"You've gone mad, Quatre!" Johan shouted hoping to get through to Quatre's senses, "It's that mobile suit, the Zero system it's getting to you. You're loosing control."

"I haven't lost control Johan, but if you're going to stand in my way then I'll kill you!"

Quatre didn't waste another second he made his head on attack against Johan, which pushed them into space, Haruka in her Nemesis followed.

"Stop this!" she called

"No, Haruka." Johan called back, "If he wants to fight me then I'll have to make him see the truth."

"That's crazy, he's using the Zero system remember?"

"Yes, so I'm going to have to fight fire with fire. I'm turning on the Zero system."

"NO!"

Johan reached for the small button surrounded by a large black and yellow striped square. He reached up and pressed it, he installed this button to turn the Zero system on and off. He pressed it and watched the Zero system come alive like a Christmas tree. He saw all the monitors around him turn yellow.

"Alright," he spoke, "Ryu, please guide me!" He felt his consciousness expand just as he made his attack and he saw his future in the yellow light. 

****

G 

A few millions miles back Heero and Trowa were making their way to the colony were the new Gundams were spotted. They took the Mercurius and Vayeate, the Mercurius was a red mobile suit that was designed to be a blocking mobile suit with multiple shield disks. While the Vayeate was a blue mobile suit designed for big guns, it has a large beam cannon that had the same amount of power as the Wing Zero, but not as much. Both of these mobile suits were designed so that two pilots could work together one would block and the other would fire. The superiority of the mobile suits is lost since the abilities of the suit are limited to the pilot. 

"Are we already there?" Heero asked from the Mercurius 

"Plans have changed," Trowa reported from the Vayeate, "We're going to a different colony."

Both the Mercurius and Vayeate headed for the colony where Quatre and Johan were fighting. Even though there were some Oz mobile suits were sent with them they went on their own. Secretly the mobile dolls and the manned mobile suits followed the two mobile suits. With the outside links cut off Trowa and Heero speculated on this fight.

"Do you think it's really Quatre?" Heero asked

"Like I said, I think it is wise to think that," Trowa repeated, "However if it is Quatre who are the other two pilots?"

"One of them has to be Johan Rodriguez."

"If that second pilot is Johan, who's the third."

"That part I still don't know about, but do you think they'll fight us?" Heero asked further

"I don't think so because if they're Gundam pilots I don't think they'll fight us. Remember they're one of us."

"I hope your right Trowa."

****

G 

Back at the evacuated colony, Johan and Quatre were still fighting with the aid of the Zero system. Johan felt the Zero system talking to him, it was like he had gone crazy and was hearing voices in his head. He heard a voice say to you, "You shouldn't fight each other. You should fight your common enemy."

"Who is the common enemy Ryu?" Johan asked, he continued to feel his way through the fight with Quatre. While fighting he also destroyed the Oz mobile suits that were guarding the colony. 

"Please Ryu." Johan pleaded, "Who is the enemy?"

Within the yellow light Johan saw two names, at first this shocked him but he looked closer. 

"Oz" he read along with, "The Romafeller Foundation"

"I understand now," Johan spoke to the cockpit system, "I understand who the enemy is now. Thank you Ryu."

While this realization was going on the Dragon Zero had stopped fighting Wing Zero, he passed out in the cockpit from exhaustion. 

Just as Quatre was going to deliver the final blow to Johan the Vayeate appeared, Quatre heard Trowa's voice.

"Quatre," He called, "It's me Trowa Barton." 

"I can hear you Trowa." Quatre answered, "Don't get any closer to me."

Trowa still approached.

"What did I just say?" Quatre shouted, "Don't get any closer to me!"

He shot his twin buster rifle at the Vayeate, the shot got it only slightly leaving Trowa slightly injured from the shock.

"Quatre," Trowa called, "What's going ?"

"Trowa," Quatre answered, "Outer space has gone crazy, I'm going to use this Gundam to destroy it all. Tell the others for me, tell them to stay away from me."

"Why are you fighting Johan?" Trowa asked

"If he's going to stand in my way then I'll kill him."

Quatre pointed the twin buster rifle at Dragon Zero and was prepared to fire, as the particles were gathering at the ends of the barrels Heero came down in the line of fire with the Mercurius with it's shields up. 

"Is that all you've got to say?" He asked as he blocked the beam from hitting Dragon Zero, "You owe me Johan. Quatre" He called, "If outer space has gone crazy then I'll believe in myself and keep fighting. Quatre I'll kill you."

The duel between Heero and Quatre had begun, they didn't use their bigger weapons, this was a match with their beam sabers, Quatre dropped the twin buster rifle as he drew his beam weapon. The fight lasted for what seemed only a few minutes, Quatre regained his twin buster rifle and he made his shot, but it didn't his the Mercurius, the Vayeate had stepped into the line of fire. 

"Trowa!" Quatre called

"Quatre," Trowa answered, "you're too kind to fight like this."

With the last shot the Vayeate flew away from them into space and exploded with a burst of light.

"Trowa!" Quatre called as he tried to fly Wing Zero to the wreckage of the Vayeate. Heero stopped him and their fight continued. 

Johan was still kicked out from the Zero system, with him unconscious his brain waves were too weak to be measured by the Zero system. Thus the Zero system shut itself off, leaving Johan there outside the colony in this new Gundam to drift. It wouldn't be like that as Haruka saw all this and flew the Nemesis over to Dragon Zero, in her space suit she opened the hatch of the cockpit of Ryu.

"Johan?" she called, "Are you alright?"

She found Johan in his space suit already unconscious.

"You warned me," she said, "and I've warned you."  
"Hmm?" Johan asked, he woke up, "I don't know what happened but the Zero system really knocked hell out of me."

"Quatre and Heero are still fighting right now." Haruka reported, "Trowa's probably dead."  
Johan exhaled, "It's too much for a human being to take. I have to master this system before it masters me." 

****

G 

The fight raged on inside the colony, with Trowa's death Quatre had finally come to his senses. He was reluctant to fight Heero, but he tried to fight just enough to defend him. With his defense the Mercurius was knocked off it's feet. 

"I'll kill you Quatre." Heero proclaimed as the stress of the battle warred out his last bit of strength.

"Heero." Quatre called, "Heero!"

****

G 

Heero was knocked out but he didn't die, when the battle was lost and won Heero, Quatre, Johan and Haruka were captured. They were taken to the Lunar Base along with the Gundams. Johan had promised himself that Oz or the Romafeller Foundation wouldn't capture him, but somehow he managed to end up there.

"I am sorry for getting you involved in this Haruka." He pleaded in his mind, "Forgive me." 

Traveling down the elevator deep into the Moon's crust Quatre still wanted to know if Trowa was alive. The elevator stopped at the mobile suit "Garage". Quatre looked at what was left and recovered of the Vayeate. He pushed the guards away to try to get to the Vayeate, once he got there he wasn't to find Trowa. 

"Trowa" He called, "I'm the one who did this to you, please forgive me." He fell to his knees and began to sob softly.

Just as the guards were ready to shoot all four of them, the Treize faction met them, when they arrived the guards surrendered.

The Treize faction was created by different soldiers within Oz, it started when the computer controlled mobile suits were made. Those computer-controlled suits were called Mobile Dolls, they were created by the Romafeller foundation, however Treize Kushrinada Oz's leader didn't like the idea of using Mobile Dolls. For this would denounce the whole meaning of battles itself if people weren't used. With that in mind, Treize resigned as Oz's leader, this is what caused Oz to split into two factions the original Oz soldiers and the Treize faction. It was this faction that saved Heero, Quatre, Johan and Haruka, however what they were interested in was the Zero system. 

The Treize faction took all four of them to an area within the Lunar Base, there they met the five scientists. 

One of them had an artificial arm, his name, Dr. J, he was the one to notice Johan,

"There were only five of us, now it seems that there are six." He said, "I don't recall there being a sixth scientist." 

Johan answered diligently, "I am that sixth scientist as well as that sixth pilot, my name is Johan Rodriguez, I am the pilot of the Gundam Dragon Zero."

"How did you get the plans for the Gundams?" Dr. J asked

"Simple, to put it bluntly, I borrowed the plans from all five Gundams."

"WHAT?" All five scientists asked in unison

"When you were building the Gundam's I was sent out as a training exercise to copy the blue prints of all five Gundams. When I did that I only took out the best of all five, thus creating my Gundam, Dragon, or as I call him, Ryu."

"Brilliant." Dr. J complemented

Johan bowed, "Thank you."

"But there is one this I don't understand Johan." Heero entered into the discussion, "Who in the Hell is this woman that your with, and why is she piloting a Gundam?"

"Let me introduce you Heero, this is Haruka Tenou."

Haruka smiled and waved at Heero, "It's nice to meet you Heero."

Heero didn't say anything, he only asked, "Why was she piloting a Gundam?"

Johan explained, "She has been trained in the use of several types of mobile suits when the Alliance was still around, she has even used several types within Oz. But when the alliance collapsed she joined a rebel group to destroy Oz, and that's when she met me."

"I see, but still I think that having a woman as a Gundam pilot is a very weak move." Heero was very conceded in his thinking. With his arrogance Johan clenched his fist and made his strike at Heero's face sending him flying against the wall.

"Stop that!" Dr. J. commanded, "This is no time to fight each other."  
"I agree, that is what Ryu told me." Johan said

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked

"While I was fighting you Quatre, I turned the Zero system on, it helped me fight better but I also heard it talking to me. It was almost like the Zero system was a bridge between the Gundam and me, it told me who the true enemy is. The true enemy is Oz and the Romafeller Foundation, that is when I knew that I couldn't fight any of you pilots, I knew that we had to join our forces in order to stop this threat."

"He's right." Dr. J. added, "That system increases fighting abilities, but it has mind warping effects. Do to the fact that the pilot was incomplete, I mean you Quatre, you mistakenly fought your own allies."

Another scientists stepped in, he was a tall and bald man named Master O, "Because of the training all of you have undergone your skills, fighting and tactical imagination in the art of war is almost perfect. However mentally as soldiers you're far from perfect, this latest incident has brought that weakness out into the open."

"All of you must become the perfect soldiers," Dr. J. added onto Master O's comments, "Otherwise you won't survive the age of the mobile dolls. Or if you prefer, go insane! That's what war's do to people."

"Like I said," Johan finished, "I have to master that system before it masters me." 

****

G 

It wasn't long before the Oz soldiers had found the hideout for the Treize faction within the Lunar Base. At first they wanted to fight each other, but they negotiated, the scientists had negotiated to hand over the pilots, even though they had no other choice. The Oz soldiers wanted to record battle data on the Zero system. 

They took Heero, Quatre, Johan and Haruka to the Mobile Suit Garage where Wing Zero, Nemesis, Dragon Zero and the Mercurius were being held. The soldiers had already set up computer systems near Wing Zero to record its data. They decided to use Heero as the test pilot. Once he was inside the system he began to fight against the mobile doll data. But as Heero was fighting he was thinking back to a conversation he had with Quatre. Quatre had asked him who the enemies were, Heero answered that anyone who is after ones life or the targets one seeks out are the enemies. Even though Heero was very well rooted in that belief he couldn't help but question his own ideals. 

As he was fighting he was asking the same question, "Who are my enemies? My enemies are the ones after my life." As he was thinking this the yellow light of the Zero system came on, while outside the whole mobile suit became active. Even though it was dormant for fighting against mobile doll data. It came alive and began to rip through the mobile suit garage. 

"They're all my enemies." Heero stated to himself, he fought his way through the mobile dolls. 

Quatre headed to the Mercurius, at the same time Johan and Haruka saw the opportunity to get their mobile suits back. 

Quatre faced off against Heero, as they fought Quatre tried to reason with Heero. 

"There's still a self detonation device in here, if you won't stop fighting I'll kill us both." Quatre declared, "These mobile suits aren't what outer space needs, but there's something that outer space needs even less."

"Outer space needs the Gundams," Heero argued, "I'm going to fight to protect outer space."

"WE AREN"T NEEDED IN OUTER SPACE HEERO!" Quatre called out 

Heero stopped and he fell out of the cockpit system, 

"We mustn't fight each other," He said, "It isn't right."

He looked up at the Mercurius and in his state of being contaminated by the Zero system he saw the face of Relena.

"Relena." He said as he passed out. 

Quatre came out and felt Heero for his pulse, 

"Heero, let's go to the Earth." Quatre looked up to see Dragon Zero and Nemesis, "What about you two, will you come back to the Earth with us?"

"I can't." Johan said from Ryu, "I need to go to Colony L-7, there is something there that I need to get. Let's go Haruka."

"I'm right behind you." Haruka said 

The two of them busted out of the Lunar Base together like two convicts breaking out of a prison to be free together, they flew off into space, becoming just two stars in the night sky. 

****

G 

Johan and Haruka arrived at colony L-7, they both maneuvered carefully into the colony to make sure they wouldn't get caught. Both parked their Gundams in the garage in that colony. Like that of the same place where the Wing Zero, Dragon Zero and Nemesis were built and upgraded. 

"It was a mistake." Johan thought taking Ryu's key out, "It was a mistake that Wing Zero was built."

Johan walked into the colony with Haruka at his side, they saw the beauty and splendor within the colony. One of them actually went into the colony, when they were building Wing Zero and the other Gundams. This was a first to see the inside of a space colony, at least to Haruka. To Johan it was like meeting a long lost friend. They saw buildings and parks that stretched out and round. It was do to the fact that the colony was a doughnut shape with a rod extending from it. The actual buildings and parks were in the doughnut shape. Haruka gazed up at the artificial clouds and green scenery around her. 

"This way." Johan instructed as he walked on 

"Where are we going?" Haruka asked following Johan

"My place."

****

G 

Johan had led Haruka passed different street corners, shops, markets and even small hole-in-the-wall restaurants to his home. They turned a corner and there it was like a black dot on a white background. It was like that of Haruka's cabin in the woods, it stuck out among the metallic buildings. This house looked like it was there before the colony was built, it stayed the same while the colony was built around it. 

It was a two story home (three if you count the basement) it looked like something straight out of an old English novel. It had a white exterior with dark brown wood bindings with a wooden shingle roof. While around it there was a half-acre of garden, full of roses and bushes trimmed to look like dragons swerving up and down through a sea of grass. While others looked like ice skaters. 

Looking at this house Haruka couldn't help but feel awe struck, the house was beautiful and surreal at the same time. This house was a diamond in the rough. 

"There it is." Johan presented, "Home."

Haruka had to ask, "Who lives here now?"

"No one." Johan answered

"Not even your parents?"  
"Both are dead, but I inherited a fortune, so I've had people come and take care of the house."

"It has to be lonely for you, with no family." Haruka sympathized

"Being a Gundam pilot usually is."

****

G 

Inside the house was just as strange as the outside, even though the exterior had an old fashioned look to it, the inside was the exact opposite. The inside looked like a brand new home, with the smell of freshness was still in the air, like a freshly cleaned hotel room. This place had furniture of different kinds at least in the entryway that was also the family room. The couch, chairs and table were all sunken down into a deep square in the floor. While beyond it was a fireplace, but the fireplace wasn't real. It was there simply to give the house a great deal of an atmosphere but it did generate heat. Next to that was a wooden spiral staircase that went upstairs as well as downstairs. 

Along the walls there were books, at least some of them looked like books, when Haruka gave a closer inspection she found that they weren't books. She found movie cases, CD cases, and DVD's. As well as books in all the book cases along the various places along the walls. But only a few places not covering all the walls to leave room for art and a few statues.

"I said that I came here for something, it's in my room." Johan said as he headed for the spiral staircase and headed up.

While Haruka was left to explore Johan's library along the walls of the living room, what Haruka didn't know was that this was Johan's public library. His private library was somewhere in the house, but the though never crossed Haruka's mind as she was walking past the DVD section she saw titles upon titles of movies. Some she had heard from older officers in the military. Others absolutely went over her head, titles such as, "The Matrix", "Monty Python & The Holy Grail", "Grumpy Old Men" and "Blazing Saddles". Still she passed each title, but soon she came to a set of DVD's that were blank. 

Curious she took one of the blank covered DVD's out, it was white and lined all around, except for a set of words written on it. It read;

__

A day at the Park

A.C. 191

"A.C. 191?" Haruka thought, "That was four years ago, I wonder what's on this."

Still driven by her curiosity Haruka found a DVD player, it was to the right of the fireplace which put the television in front of all the chairs so everyone could see it. She took the DVD out of the case and placed into the player. Turning on the player and television on and the putting the player onto play Haruka began to witness a part of Johan's life he didn't want to talk about. She saw the camera focus on a blurry object that became a girl, the girl smiled and waved towards the camera. 

Haruka looked at the girl and thought, "she looks like me. No wonder Johan stares at me like that."

She continued to watch while the camera moved up, down, left and right, soon it was et down when the scenery changed to a pool setting with very little people in it. Someone set the camera down and someone came out from behind the camera and into the picture with the girl in the camera frame. It was Johan who stepped into the camera's view.

"This must be Amara, the one that Johan told me about." Haruka thought, she saw Johan and he spoke into the camera.

"Amara" he said, "Let's show them how much we trust each other."

"The trust exercise?" Amara asked, "I'll go first."

They stood opposite of each other at the pools edge, Amara had her back turned to Johan, who now outstretched his arms. Then Amara fell backward into Johan's arms. Then they traded places, but Amara was closest to the pool's edge, while Johan was closest to the camera. Haruka watched with a smile as Johan fell backward into Amara's arms. Amara helped Johan back to his feet, the two then hugged and kissed. When they parted Amara smiled devilishly and pushed Johan into the pool.

When Johan came back up to the water's surface he reached up for Amara and carefully brought her into the pool with him. The camera saw the two of them embraced and kissed each other as the water lapped around them.

"I can see why Johan took her death so hard." Haruka thought watching the two of them together she couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for Johan, even more so then when the two met. 

"I now understand you Johan." Haruka thought.

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: I wanted this one to work out just like how Heero had blown himself up in the Wing Gundam. Have him finish it. So here I had Heero end up with Quatre, but Johan was knocked out by Quatre from the Wing Zero so that put Johan out of the fight immediately. However after this fight and after Quatre realized his terrible mistake, Johan has decided to go back home and dig up something from his past. However his past may put a lot of shock through the Gundams and Haruka herself. 

Come back soon for more chapters.


	9. Secrets

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

G 

Chapter 9: 

Secrets

Upstairs Johan was going through his old room for something very special. 

"Where could it be?" he asked aloud, "I couldn't have hidden it, or could I?"

His room took up half of the second floor, in a way his room was not only his place to live, but it was also his place of work. At least before he came to Earth, he would do some of his planning here. There were a few windows here and there his large comfortable bed was under one of these windows. Even though the sun never rises in the colony he figured at least this would give him a feeling of it. Along his slanted as well as vertical walls there were paintings of various kinds, ranging from paintings by an artist named VanGough all the way to the extremely surreal picture by an artist named Salvador Dali. 

Along in a corner of the room was a corner wooden desk that had a computer on it that was transparent frosty green and white. In another side of the room was his closet, frustrated he looked in his closet and there he found was he was looking for. A large black garment bag that had a name tag on it that read, "Johan Rodriguez".

"Found it." Johan thought, "But there's one more thing that I need to get, and it's in my private library." 

He was thinking about how he was going to tell these secrets, through all this time he's kept a lot of secrets to himself but now in these times he will reveal them. 

****

G 

Downstairs, Haruka had put away the DVD _A Day at the Park_ with a tear in her eye, because now she understood completely from seeing Johan and Amara together in that DVD showed how much they loved each other. Haruka tried to get this off of her mind by trying to read something off of the shelf, she was looking in the book section which took up probably what seemed to be about half of the wall. She looked and she found a book that seemed to stand out, she read the title, it read;

__

The Art of War

She reached for it and pulled it, but she felt the book being pulled on something and suddenly she felt a low rumble from behind the bookcase. She stepped back and watched the book case move downward into the floor only to reveal the top of another wooden spiral staircase. Still being curious she went forward and went down the staircase. With each step she felt that both Johan and this house became more and more curious by the minute. 

She reached the bottom of the staircase and she looked around the room, ignoring everything else, she was looking to see if this was a passage to the basement. She saw that the other staircase lead down, into a basement she presumed. She was looking for it to see if this was part of the basement. She didn't find it, when that happened she stepped away from the staircase and looked around the square room. She saw it was dark at least the rest of the room, so she felt around the wall near the staircase for a light switch. 

She found one, and she flipped it and a soft yellow glow light up the room, and she saw what this place was. It was a large square room with walls made of concrete with cases of books in front of them. Along with a large computer on a small desk near the end of one of the bookcases, it was between the spiral staircase and the bookcase, is where the computer sat on a small desk. She continued to look and she saw on the wall to the right of the staircase was a hallway. She went down the hallway into another square room, she looked and found a great amount of beauty.

She saw roses, roses of all different colors, it confused her as to how they were there even though they were in darkness. The question never did arise in Haruka's mind, but there was something at the far end of the square room that interested her. It was a long table where more roses sat, then she looked closer and she found framed pictures among the roses. They were pictures of Amara and Johan together, the above the roses and pictures were two symbols, she couldn't make them out, either looked Chinese or Japanese. Still she didn't know either language, but the interesting thing was that both symbols looked like it was made out of gold, not gold plated, solid gold that hung there on the concrete wall. Even though it was beautiful, Haruka was finding it difficult to translate the symbols on the wall. 

"Happiness and Peace." Haruka heard a voice behind her say, in fright she spun around and found Johan standing at the opposite end of the room near the hallway with a garment bag over his shoulder.

"What?" Haruka asked

"Those symbols on the wall," Johan answered, "They mean Happiness and Peace, Amara and I wanted to be happy together but at the same time we wanted peace between Earth and space."

"I see."

"I also see that you found my private library." Johan smirked

"Private library?" Haruka asked

"This is where I compiled and combined each of the five Gundams as well as inputting my own ideas into building the Gundam Dragon. The last thing that I need is here."

"What is it that you need?" Haruka asked

Johan simply turned and headed back the "private library" and Haruka followed. She saw him go to one of the many bookcases in his "private library". She saw his take out a book that showed it's age with the edges slightly tearing and ripping. Johan took it out and carefully placed it under his arms and he headed back up the staircase.

"Where do we go from here Johan?" Haruka asked

It was a question that was easily answerable but difficult to explain, however Johan wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"The Sank Kingdom, Earth." Johan stated as he walked back up the staircase with the garment bag over his shoulder and the book under his arm. 

"The Sank Kingdom?" Haruka thought, "Why in the hell would he want to go there of all places?"

****

G 

Haruka and Johan headed back to the mobile suit "garage" where they had their Gundams. Johan of course had locked up the house, but he did seem mournful after he closed up the bookcase leading to his private library. He was silent, he said nothing to Haruka he seemed focused, so focused that nothing else could get through to him. 

They came to their Gundams and headed out of the colony, since Haruka knows where they are going they headed for Earth. Both of them set their Gundams to bird mode and set in the course and autopilot. Haruka tried to understand something about Johan.

"Johan." She called though the COM system between Nemesis and Dragon Zero

"Yes?" Johan answered

"Why are we going to the Sank Kingdom?" 

Johan couldn't keep this under his hat, he had to at least give something to keep Haruka calm.

"I'll tell you once we reach the Sank Kingdom, but let me ask you, have you ever heard of Relena Peacecraft?"

"Peacecraft, yes I've heard of the family, they were the leaders of the Sank Kingdom. But why do we have to go there?"

"I can't tell you now, I'll tell you once we catch up to Relena Peacecraft."

Even though Johan had given Haruka this explanation there was still the mystery of all of this still left in Haruka's mind.

"That still doesn't answer my question as to why." Haruka thought

****

G 

Johan and Haruka arrived at Earth, both of them slept on the way, but it was something that the two of them needed after all the things that they had been through. The incident with Quatre and the Wing Zero, the encounter with Heero and Trowa, and now this silent journey to the Earth. Sleep is what they needed.

"Beginning Descent." Johan stated as he piloted Dragon Zero to the Earth

Haruka followed him, 

"Haruka," Johan called, "Don't worry about the heat it won't be much of a problem once we get past the atmosphere." 

Haruka listened and the two pilots made their way to the Earth past the heat and friction and into the blue skies and white clouds of the Earth. The surprising part to Johan was that when they came down into the Earth they weren't met by any forces. 

****

G 

They came down into the area of the Sank Kingdom, and they hid their Gundams in the forests making sure that nothing would find them in any way. Johan knew that he couldn't use the active cloak because he's wasted enough fuel. Both Haruka and Johan had wasted a lot of fuel trying to get to the Earth. Thankfully they parked not to far away from the Sank Gabriella Institute. Johan knew that is where Relena would be, and he also knew that somehow or another Heero and Quatre would find their way there sooner or later. He also had the feeling that the mobile dolls would be a considerable threat plus if they have more advanced systems then what the original Gundams were built with. 

These thoughts were going at 100 miles as he was taking out Ryu's Key, he also came down and took out the Garment bag and the book that he took from his home colony. Haruka came down from Nemesis and she came up to Johan as he was closing up his storage compartment in his Gundam.

"I have to change." Johan said as he saw Haruka come behind him

"Change?" Haruka asked

"Yes, since I am going to see Relena I think I should look my absolute best. Especially with what I am about to reveal to her."

Haruka didn't ask because she knew that the answers were coming soon, she turned her back. Johan began to take his clothes off and unzip the garment bag, he hung be bag from one of the tremendous claws from his Gundam arm or what it more like the feet since it's in bird mode. He looked into the garment back and saw something that was familiar to him. 

It was a very super formal outfit, someone would look at it and it would be like an ancient French Aristocrat suit. Except this one didn't come with the wig or the white power for the face, this was something that only a few people within the Sank Kingdom wore. It was mostly white with dark green lapels and gold trimmings with the thick cuffs being the same as the lapels, dark green with gold designs. It also had gold shoulder pads that were like that of an old fashioned captain. Still that was just the jacket, the double breasted waist coat and pants were black with a white scarf that would be worn like a tie. Then he took out the last pieces, a pair of white gloves, he slipped them on in this preparation. 

Johan dressed himself in this outfit, throwing his white trench coat and his light pants and shirt into the garment bag. He threw the garment bag over his shoulder and placed the old book under his arms that used to be near the garment bag. He took the book and the bag and turned around. 

"You can turn around now Haruka." Johan instructed

Haruka turned around to see Johan in this extremely formal outfit, "Wow!" Haruka exclaimed, "You look wonderful, I never thought I would say that to a man but you look great." 

"Thank you." Johan accepted her complement with a bow like that of a 17th century musician, "Let's go." He said as he and Haruka headed out into the woods towards the institute.

****

G 

Johan and Haruka arrived at the institute, and they immediately went to the head office, because Johan wanted to find Relena to reveal this deep secret. Dressed in his super formal outfit while Haruka was still in this white dress that she had slipped into while Johan was dressing up. The dress wasn't too revealing but it wasn't too plain either. The two of them turned a few heads when they entered the institute, most of the heads they turned were women. It was strange to Johan because the last time he was here there were an equal amount of men and women.   
They made their way to the head office, and to Johan's slight surprise he found Relena sitting behind the desk, but her back was turned when he came in. He entered with the garment bag over his shoulder and the book under his arm. When he entered he laid down the garment bag and the book on a small chair near the door.

"Haruka," Johan whispered, "the answers you wanted will come, however what happens here, I want you to know I am the same man that you fell in love with, nothing will change after this."

Haruka didn't understand but she nodded, Johan stepped toward the desk while Haruka stayed close to the door. 

"Relena Peacecraft?" Johan asked

Relena turned around in the chair to face the new comer.

"Johan?" Relena asked, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"There are some things I should explain about myself, plus there are something's that I will tell you that will shock you indefinitely. However I know that you don't take anything straight forward to easily, so I'll tell you this as gently as I can."

"Go ahead." Relena gave her permission to Johan, completely unaware of what will hit her in the next few minutes.

"A long time ago here in the Sank Kingdom there was a family," Johan started, "It was an enormous family, the family named Peacecraft, one of them was you Relena, another was the eldest daughter was named Marie Peacecraft. Five years before the Sank Kingdom's collapse Marie married a man against her father's wishes. Knowing that her father would disown for this marriage she eloped to space and lived there ever since. 

"A year later she gave birth to her first child, four years after the birth of her first child she saw the Sank Kingdome collapse and she died. Of what the doctors couldn't figure out, perhaps it was inevitable. That boy Marie bared grew up knowing that his mother's last wish was to return to the Sank Kingdom and help restore it. Later that boy grew, trained, and became stronger, then his father died. It was then that the true mission was given to that boy. The man that Marie had married against her father's wishes was H. Rodriguez, my father."

Johan could see the blood drain from Relena's face.

"I think you can piece the puzzle together from there," Johan clued, "Still if you don't believe me, then I will show you." 

Johan went over to the chair and took the book and carefully placed it on the desk, opening it up to a large group photo. 

"This is the Peacecraft family Relena," Johan said, he pointed to a woman who was standing in the middle of the group who looked in her late twenties with blonde hair down to her back. She stood there in the middle of the group with a huge smile on her face not knowing of the wickedness of the world. Relena looked through the picture, and she couldn't find anyone that looked anything like her, nothing. 

"And there was Marie Peacecraft." Johan continued, he turned the page to show a woman in a hospital garment with a child in her arms, 

"There is Marie with her first and only son." 

Relena looked at the photo's in shock and horror, she looked up at Johan in that super formal outfit. She realized it was a Sank Kingdom uniform worn by those who belonged in the Sank Kingdom. 

"Then you're…" Relena trailed and stood up from the shock of what she pieced together, "You're…"

"That's right Relena," Johan finished her thought, "I am a living descendent of the Peacecraft family. My true name is Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez, I have returned home, Princess Relena." 

Relena was so shocked by this that she collapsed into her chair fainting. 

****

G 

Johan came back to the head office with a cold wash cloth, and began tapping Relena's head with it while Haruka was there at Relena's side making sure she was all right. While they were waiting for her to wake up Haruka began to question all of this.  
"So, Johan." Haruka said in a bit of a huffy voice, "You're a descendent of the Peacecraft's?"  
"Yes I am." Johan answered

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haruka asked

"Would you truly believe me? A Gundam pilot a descendent of a pacifist leader?"

"I guess you got a point." 

"I feel like Miliardo Peacecraft." 

"Who's he?" Haruka asked

"He's Relena's older brother, so in actuality he's my uncle. However since you were in the alliance military you would know him better as Zechs Marquise."  
"Zechs? Colonel Zechs Marquise? The Lightning Count? A Peacecraft?"

"It's true, he hasn't returned because he's like me, his hands are too stained to lead the Peacecraft Monarchy."

Slowly Relena regained consciousness, she looked at Johan with wide eyes and sat straight back up in her chair. 

"Why didn't you tell me any of this when we met, Johan?" Relena demanded

"It wasn't time then," Johan explained, "you were called Relena Dorlin, at that time you didn't know that you were a Peacecraft. Now you know that, I knew that my time was right to tell you."

"But you're also a Gundam pilot right?" Relena asked

"I knew you figured that part out, I am just like Heero. However I know that I can't lead the Peacecraft family now. I have lived as a warrior, my hands are too dirty. You on the other hand are truly fit to lead the ideals of pacifism."

"You're right, sorry that I have acted so surprised." Relena apologized getting back to her feet

"You have every right Relena." Johan said, "but I have one thing to ask, have you seen Heero lately?"

"Heero?" Relena asked, "No."  
"Hmm," Johan thought aloud, "Then he hasn't come here just yet."  
"Why are you saying that Johan?" Haruka asked

"I know that since the Sank Kingdom is promoting pacifism and other countries are supporting it. If that means to oppose Oz and The Romafeller foundation, then I am sure that one more of the Gundam's will come here." 

"You know something Johan?" Relena asked, "It is funny to think of me as your Aunt, isn't' it?"

"I know, that is what I thought, but you have to realize I was born four years before you were. That is why you're not in that group picture that I showed you. As far as I know I was four years old at the time the Sank Kingdom originally collapsed, but you on the other had were just about two years old I think. That is how you can under the name Relena Dorlin, thanks to the kindness of Vice Foreign Minister Dorlin, may he rest in peace."

"I agree." Relena said, remembering back to when Lady Une assassinated her father. 

"Well, now I don't think I've introduced you, Relena," Johan said as he presented Haruka to her, "Relena this is Haruka Tenou, formally of Oz and the Alliance Military." 

"How do you do Princess Relena." Haruka curtsied in front of Relena

"Oh, please," Relena asked, "There's no need for such formalities, please call me Relena." 

Haruka stood up again,

"You said she used to be with Oz right?" Relena asked Johan, "Because we have another former member of Oz here, a Lucrezia Noin. I thought that I should bring that up, so that's why I said that."

"I understand Relena." Johan said, "Now what we should do is wait for the other Gundam's to arrive." 

****

G 

A day had already passed still there wasn't any sign of the Gundam pilots. IT was enough o concern Johan but he still had faith that they would come. While Johan was waiting, Relena had enrolled him and Haruka into the institute, even though Haruka didn't like the idea at first. Mostly because of the fact that she had to wear the institutes uniform, but Johan convinced her otherwise, saying how wonderful she looked in it.

During their time in the Sank Kingdom both Johan and Haruka got to know Miss Noin, the Sank Kingdoms imperial guard. They also found out that Miss Noin had a small base located underneath the institute. IN that underground hangar there were four white Taurus suits. Since Miss Noin showed this to Johan and Haruka she asked them both to bring their Gundams to that hangar. So it was the Gundams Nemesis and Dragon Zero was stationed there. Along with that Miss Noin was kind enough to give both Gundams the needed supplies, such as fuel, bullets and minor tune-ups. 

It wasn't long until the predicted had happened, Johan did predict that one or maybe more of the Gundams would come to the Sank Kingdom. He was right, in the warm light of day, two boys walked up the steps to the institute. It was Quatre and Heero.

Johan saw this from the window of his dorm room, "They're here, and it only took one day."

Johan hadn't actually started classes at the institute yet neither did Haruka. With the arrival of Heero and Quatre he knew that Relena and the pacifist nation would be protected. 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: The secret has come out, Johan is a living descendant of the Peacecraft family. I know that there are a lot who have done similar things. However I needed to think of something that sounded reasonable. So I came up with the past that Johan's mother fell in love with a man from the colonies and they eloped to space. While they lived there the Sank Kingdom collapsed. By that time Johan was already a few years old. So it was all a matter of picking out the right times. Though the thing that seemed a little odd is that Relena is Johan's aunt and yet Johan is older than Relena. I found that kind of odd but then again in my experience in Anime, I've come to know that odd can be a good asset. 

Come back soon for more chapters.


	10. Who is the Enemy?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

G 

****

Chapter 10: 

Who is the Enemy?

Johan and Haruka stood along side of Relena in the main office of the institute, all three of them heard the news that Quatre and Heero have come to the institute. They were just sitting there like soldiers waiting for the wave of battle to come. The door opened and in they came.

Relena stood, "On behalf of this institute I welcome you both to the Sank Kingdom."

Quatre noticed Johan and Haruka

"So," He said, "You two had the same idea as us right?"

"Not really." Johan pointed out, "I came here to be reunited with a dear family member."

"Who?" Heero asked

"Relena." Johan answered

"Relena? Then…" Quatre trailed, "You're a Peacecraft?"

"I am."

"How ironic," Heero droned, "A Gundam pilot a member of a pacifist family and you defeated me."

"True, Heero," Johan agreed, "But there are more important things to worry about."

"Like the search for Trowa Barton." Relena added

"Don't you think that Gundam pilots will be a burden to your country?" Heero asked

"At this point this nation needs protection," Johan explained, "Having us on its side shifts the power to the Sank Kingdoms favor. Since the Sank Kingdom is promoting pacifism it means that its an obstacle for Oz and Romafeller."

"At least stay here," Relena pleaded, "I have taken on the search for Trowa, stay here until the search is over."

Heero didn't say anything he just stood with his eyes closed hoping that something will make sense out of all this.

****

G 

Fencing class: Heero and Quatre stood in the doorway of the fencing room, along with Johan all in their fencing uniforms.

"I guess it's true," Quatre stated, "All the students here are women, they say that women can talk things out better then men."

"Don't be so sure," Johan pointed out, "In my experience some women enjoy fighting just as much as men."

"Mind if I challenge you?" A sweet yet terrifyingly calm voice asked.

Johan turned to find a woman in her late teens with light blue eyes and blonde hair that reached down to her lower back. She had on her fencing uniform along with her mask in the crook of her arm. 

"My name is Dorothy Catalonia," the blonde girl introduced, "I'm a direct relative to the head of the Romafeller foundation."

Johan knew that Dorothy was challenged him. He felt as though that history was repeating itself. He picked up his fold and both he and Dorothy placed on their masks and headed for the fencing floor. Johan introduced himself,

"My name is Johan Rodriguez."

"I know that part, but I challenged you because I heard you hate weak women!"

She made her trust at Johan but he carefully blocked her attack. Dorothy looked and saw that Johan was fighting with his eyes closed. In a foil lock Dorothy witnessed Johan open his eyes and she was terrified when she looked into his deep green eyes.

"You misheard Miss Dorothy," Johan corrected, "I hate weak people!"

He continued his attack, even though Dorothy was terrified she tried to keep her fake cool. She decided to try to find out Johan's true identity. 

"Once upon a time," she started still thrusting at Johan, "There were two boys named Johan, one made his reputation by defeating one who was stronger then him. The other will make himself a legend by defeating another. Isn't that right, Johan Rodriguez?" 

Just then something happened to Johan, it was like the Zero system, he lost all track of anything else and could only concentrate on defeating his enemy. He kept thrusting his foil aggressively against Dorothy backing her up to the end of the fencing pad. 

"Shut up." He commanded quietly, "Shut up" he commanded again louder this time, "SHUT UP!" he shouted making his foil thrust at Dorothy's fencing mask.

He closed his eyes only hearing Dorothy scream, he opened his eyes to see that his foil had make it through the mask and right to Dorothy's forehead making one huge scratch. Dorothy was in shock, even though in a subtle way she was trying to find out Johan's identity by pushing his buttons. Now she realized that she pushed one hell of a button, and she got scratched for it. Johan pulled the foil out as Dorothy dropped to her knees like Heero before her.

"My apologizes Miss Dorothy," Johan apologized, "I lost track of myself in the heat of the battle, but I don't exactly understand what you're telling me. You must be thinking of another man named Johan." 

He reached down to pull the rest of the foil out. 

"I know why you're here," Johan whispered to Dorothy, "It's not to learn about the pacifist way's of the Peacecraft's, you're here to find the Gundams. Believe me, you won't find them. Also don't cross me again, if you do, I'll kill you." He jerked out the last of the foil from Dorothy's mask. 

Dorothy was in absolute shock and terror, she couldn't' believe that someone like him could defeat her. Dorothy was beyond excellent at fencing and yet this stranger not only defeated her but robbed her of her own pride.

"Who is he?" she thought on her knees. 

****

G 

Two days later: Oz' Virgo mobile dolls had significantly diminished the Treize Faction, until the remaining survivors entered the Sank Kingdom as refuges. After that there was a battle in Luxembourg that called for the Gundams help. Heero Johan and Haruka wen there in their Gundams, while Quatre headed for the Middle East to pick up his Sandrock. Once the three Gundams got to the battlefield they found more Virgo mobile dolls that had defeated the Treize Faction. Immediately all three of them tore though the mobile dolls. Haruka in her Nemesis, using the heat rod she sliced and diced the mobile dolls like potatoes. 

While Johan cut through all of them using the different choices of weapons, the beam sword, spear, scythe and trident. At the same time he used his head rod and buster rifle. 

Heero on the other hand was finding it difficult to fight the Virgo mobile dolls, since all of them had beam rifles and mobile shields like the Mercurius and Vayeate combined. Just as he was about to wipe out a line of mobile dolls a shot was fired at the Gundams right leg. Heero fell just as Aries troops made their Kamikaze dive at the mobile dolls. 

"Protect Master Treize," Heero heard

He hopped out of the Wing Gundam and saw a small mansion in the distance. Suddenly Heero looked up and saw Dragon Zero come down and like a knight appearing before a king it knelt down and out of the chest came Johan. The two of them saw the mansion in the distance.

They didn't say a word to each other, as warriors the two of them knew what they had to do. The two of them went to the mansion Heero went with a small handgun in his right hand. While Johan had his favorite handgun even though he wanted to fight with a sword. It was a .45 automatic, gold plated with a dragon on one side of the handle and the mother of Christ on the other.

Both came into small steel walled hallway and at the end of it was a door and there was a red eye over the door with a green console on the right of the door. Both heard a computer voice,

"Voice recognition and finger print analysis please."

Heero went first, he placed his hand on the console, "Heero Yuy," he stated

Then Johan he placed his hand on the pad, "Johan Rodriguez," he stated

"Authorization acknowledged, please enter."

Beyond the large steel door Johan and Heero found a small elevator, which lead them down and down to a large room or what seemed to be a library. Nearly all the lights were off except for the few open windows that was letting in the light, keeping their guard up they pointed their guns into the darkness. 

"Thanks for coming Heero Yuy and Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez." A voice said

Johan and Heero turned around and in the little light that was there; they found Treize Kushrinada the former leader of Oz. He pointed the gun at the high dressed noble.

"I welcome you both with my heart, dear messengers of peace." Treize greeted

"You must be Treize." Heero stated

"That part should be obvious." Treize answered, "Now just go ahead and shoot me. Put an end to this battle, either of you can do it."

Neither of them fired, both Johan and Heero stood in the darkness with their guns at Treize in silence. Both Johan and Heero knew that it was Treize that caused the death of the alliance's pacifists, and it was him who started the war, there should be good enough reason to fire, still neither one fired. In Johan's mind he wanted to know how it is that Treize knows about his true identity.

"What's that matter?" Treize asked, "The battle won't stop as long as I am alive, isn't that right?"  
"Why did you let us in?" Johan asked, "And how do you know my true name?"

"I don't think that part is important Johan, but I programmed the computer to accept you both a few months ago. I thought that one of these days I thought that I might have a long discussion with you two and the other Gundam pilots."

"We have no interest in you Treize." Heero pointed out

"Of course not," Treize agreed, "you pilots should be thinking about peace, peace that will spread through the Earth, or rather peace that will spread through out the universe." 

"True," Johan said, "Now I don't think that peace should be a part of me now. I speak for Heero and myself when I say that fighting is the only thing either of us can do now."

"Peace," Heero added, "Is nothing more then an outcome after the fighting is over."

"Then let me ask you this," Treize said, "Who are your enemies, how about you Heero? Is it Oz or I? Is it Romafeller or is it your home the colony that betrayed you? And you Johan, who is your enemy? Is it me, Oz, Romafeller, the colony that betrayed you, or the ones that killed the woman that you loved."

"Right now," Johan said, "I don't care who my enemies are, if anyone is willing to fight me then they are my enemies."  
"Same with me," Heero agreed, "Those who stand before me with the intention of killing me are my enemies."

"In that case both of your battles will never end, your enemies are destiny" Treize stated keeping his straight face and glaring eyes

"Perhaps," Johan slightly agreed, "Heero and I will keep fighting, personally I don't give a damn if I die today or tomorrow."

"Hmm," Heero said, "It seems you understand me better then I thought Johan."

"Yes, it is amazing that a Peacecraft can have an attitude of a solider." Treize commented, "But don't either of you want to try to enjoy your destinies, especially you Heero Yuy, in my opinion, Johan is a much stronger person then you and so is Relena Peacecraft." Treize walked down the steps of a giant staircase to meet with Johan and Heero, 

"Heero," Treize continued on his philosophical thought of debate, "I never thought you would be feeling the limitations of continuos battle, but it's a fact that no one is able to change the course of our times."

"Didn't you have that power?" Johan asked, "You were the one that started this war, you were the one that falsified the information hat led Heero to kill the alliances pacifists."

"You used to be able to change the course of the future." Heero agreed, "You just have to repeat what you did."

"I have no intention of doing that." Treize backfired

"I see." Heero said

"My greatest pleasure was to be able to talk to people like you two." Treize had his back turned now, then he turned around with a fancy handled gun. It was the one that the head of Romafeller, Duke Dermal, gave to Treize when he resigned from Oz. He pointed the gun at both Gundam pilots who stood there pointed their guns at him. "And now I truly understand that my death must coincide with both of yours. Now that we've met each other let's put all three of us in God's hands."

"He's not a very good looser is he Heero?" Johan asked

"You're right on that point." Heero said, "But it makes no difference to me."

"Nor me."

"Both of you are willing to die," Treize commented, "In my opinion that is the most correct attitude for anyone who wants to fight, but unfortunately for both of you, you've lost sight of your enemies. That makes you both the same as myself, but my battle has come to an end."

"No," Johan corrected, "Your battle hasn't ended."  
"Right," Heero agreed, "As we speak countless soldiers are fighting, dying and sacrificing themselves for you. I know for certain that your battle hasn't ended. If anything has ended, or rather if anything should end it should be our retaliation."

"Heero Yuy," Treize backed down and laid his gun at his side, "Don't disappoint me any further, you two mustn't be in the same position as myself," he turned around to a bookcase, "I have a guide that will show you, Heero Yuy how to live from now on."

Treize went to the large bookcase and pulled out a book and the large bookcase opened and there stood a new mobile suit. To Heero he didn't recognize it, but to Johan he knew exactly what it was. In the brightness of the mobile suit garage he saw what Treize has built, the Gundam Epyon. 

"He's done it." Johan stated

"Done what?" Heero asked

"He's built the Epyon."

"A new model?" Heero asked stepping closer to it. 

"Yes, and that's the name that I've given it," Treize introduced, "Epyon."

"Treize," Johan asked, "Aren't you curious as to how I know about this mobile suit?"

"No," Treize answered, "Because I allowed you to copy the plans for it, because I knew that some parts of it would be added to your mobile suit, so you already have a guide to show you how to live Johan. This is for Heero, this suit has the ability to show the pilot the image of his enemy and the pilots own future. Regretfully there wasn't any future for me to choose from, after you Heero have piloted this suit if you end up just like me then let us both part with our lives. You on the other hand Johan already know what future to choose from, so you haven't ended up just like me."

"Why did you decide to make this thing?" Heero asked 

"All my life," Treize explained, "I always thought that humans sense their own existence through continuous battle, however I couldn't come to any conclusions. My battle's now over, but I still have yet to determine the reason for battle, and to find that reason I figured that a Gundam would be the most appropriate mobile suit. In addition I would like to give my blessings to the winner and the looser, this mobile suit allows me to do so."

"Do you think that you've built a God or something?" Heero asked

"Maybe I have," Treize answered, "As long as the warrior has a genuine will to fight, the Epyon will eliminate all distractions. There is nothing more beautiful or noble then a warrior with no distractions. One could say he's the closest thing to God."

"Anyone can be God, Treize." Johan stated, "Within the confinements of their own head, all present, all knowing, and yet powerless beyond the confines of there own heads."

"Personally," Heero said, "I don't believe in God." 

"Show my your abilities to fight and your future Heero," Treize requested

Heero suited up and got into the Epyon leaving Treize and Johan behind.

"Heero Yuy," Treize called, "I must warn you of one thing, you mustn't be a winner when you pilot that suit. The Gundam Epyon is not a weapon, I hope you return here as a looser."

"So do I" Heero agreed  
"I won't permit you to die until you kill me first, so I have disarmed the self detonation device."

"Understood." Heero took wing and flew off into the distance in the new Gundam.

"Treize." Johan called, "I have to know one thing, how and why did you allow me to take the plans for the Epyon?"

Treize stood in the library, while Johan put away his gun, silent waiting for the answer.

"You see Johan," Treize began, "You and I are more alike then you realize, you want peace and so do I, however you're trying to find your own peace through battle. I would suggest that you head to the battle field in your Gundam, and allow it to show you your future if you haven't already seen it."

"I hope I do have a future to choose from Treize." Johan said as he ran out of the mansion back to his Gundam hoping that no one has stolen it, once he thought of that he realized that he left the key in the Gundam.

"Damn it!" he cursed, he ran as fast as he could back to Ryu. 

****

G 

Johan knew what Treize meant by seeing the future, he knew that he had to turn the Zero system on inside Ryu. He knew what happened to him last time, but he had to know what future is in store for him, and he had to know if there is any future for him to choose.

He finally arrived at Ryu's feet and climbed back up into the cockpit breathing heavily and he turned everything on, closing the cockpit door he got Dragon Zero back to it's feet. Then looking up at the same yellow and black stripped square with that red button in it he reached up to press it. 

"Do I really want to know what my future it?" Johan wondered, but then when he was questioning this he had already turned the Zero system on.

"Ryu," Johan called to his Gundam, "You've shown me my enemy, now show me my future!"

He headed for the mobile dolls that were fighting the Treize faction, there he found the Epyon. HE fought along side of it, with the yellow field generating around him Johan began to see the images of what could be his future. So was Heero, he was finding out that the Epyon is just like the Wing Zero. Just then the system had control of him, 

"Anyone who fights me is my enemy." He stated to himself making his attacks on both the Virgo mobile dolls and the Treize faction troops. 

Johan was already seeing his future, in it he saw a great battle ship in the sky, and five dark soldiers standing there, and behind the soldiers he saw five mobile suits. 

"Who are they?" he thought, "Ryu, please tell me, is this my future?" Then he saw it, he saw a new enemy arise from the colonies of space. Just as that disappeared he saw the face of Haruka, in the yellow light.

"Is she part of my future?" Johan asked, "Show me more!"

Johan saw Haruka dressed in white, almost like a bridal dress, then it faded away to where he saw her in a black dress. She was crying, why, Johan wasn't sure.

"My future," Johan said, "It's my life or my death. Thank you Ryu." He reached up and pressed the button again to turn the Zero system off. "I'll keep fighting he said, I'll stay alive long enough, and Haruka will be waiting for me."

Just as the Zero system was shutting down Johan saw the damage that the Epyon has done. However he also saw the damage that he's done, he opened a channel to Heero.  
"Heero." He called, "What the hell are you doing?"  
"I'll kill them all." Heero answered, but then Johan heard Heero conflict with himself, "Is my future my death?"

"That suit is just like the Wing Zero, Heero." Johan stated, "If you want to control it you have to master the Zero system like I have. If not then destroy it, before it kills you."

"I understand." Heero answered, "Thank you, my friend." 

****

G 

Heero piloted the Epyon back to the same mansion where it was given to him, and he hopped out of it with his knees shaking and his eyes wide open. In front of him was Treize waiting for him to come back.

"So tell me," Treize asked, "Did you see your future?"

Heero didn't answer he was just standing there with his knees still shaking and breathing heavily.

"I see," Treize said, "Then let's get started, shall we?" 

"Treize," Heero said still shaking, "I don't… have the right… to do it."

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: For this particular chapter I had to actually hand write out the whole scene between Heero and Treize. However I had to add some lines here and there for Johan in this act. Actually I think it's because I like to discuss certain ideas that are of a philosophical nature. I think it's because when it's all over no one is any closer to the answer than those before them. 

Come back soon for more chapters.


	11. Surrender and Retreat

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

G 

****

Chapter 11: 

Surrender and Retreat

The next day: Another battle had arisen, this time it was directed at the Sank Kingdom's capital, New Port City. The time had come for the Sank Kingdom's defenses to go up, it was divided, the forces were coming in from the sea and through the mountains over the Sank Kingdom's borders. It was emanate that the Sank Kingdom would soon collapse, still they had to defend themselves, Heero in his Epyon headed for the mountains. Even though he was afraid that he might go out of control, if he did then Johan would be too tied up to do anything. 

Meanwhile Miss Noin, Johan and Haruka were taking the sea onslaught,

"God be with us," Johan said, "Especially you Haruka, I do love you dearly, however I am not sure if either one of us will live or die. With the future that Ryu has shown me I think that I will die soon, but I can change the future, I will defy destiny." 

He said this to himself, but he opened a channel to the Nemesis, "Haruka," he called.

"Yes?" Haruka responded

"Are you ready for this one?"

"Oh, you know me, I'm ready to kick some ass over here. I've been waiting to get into a fight for sometime, now let's open up some of our own whoop ass, shall we?"

"Yes."

"All units," Miss Noin called out, "Attack!"

"OOOOHHH YEAH!" Haruka said as she piloted the Nemesis towards the deploying Aries troops from the mobile suit carriers that were coming, head on into the Sank Kingdom.

"Here I come!" Johan called as he drew out the beam sword and released the heat rod. 

On the outside it seemed that the spiked looking whip was glowing a bright red, Johan used this to cut through all the Aries troops before they even made their first attacks. While Miss Noin and her troops were on the back line making sure that none of the Aries troops were coming through, but just then torpedoes were fired. Noin looked and saw Cancer mobile suits surface from the ocean,

"Oh Damn!" She cursed

Meanwhile Heero had leaded his own troops to the mountains, but he saw the enemy targets were being displayed on the purple transparent visor of his helmet. 

"No, don't go doing that!" he commanded the mobile suit, "Stop it Epyon."

As he made his commands he heard a communiqué from Johan,

"Heero," Johan called, "Listen don't let the Epyon get to you, if you do I will be too tied up to stop you, so watch yourself."

"I understand." Heero said almost whimpering trying to block out the enemy images that the Epyon was showing him. It was like being Alex in _A Clockwork Orange, _no matter how hard he tried to block the images he couldn't stop it. He could still see the images beep and flash inside his helmet. He couldn't stop it but he had to use the Epyon since Wing was abandoned in Luxembourg.

"I shouldn't have left Wing back there." Heero thought, but this isn't the time for regrets

****

G 

After Johan and Haruka had beaten the Aries troops on their own it seemed that they were winning this fight at least at first. With this victory in mind Johan and Haruka had their own little verbal celebration.

"We really kicked ass, didn't we?" Haruka asked

"Yes we did, to be honest I've never seen you like this Haruka." Johan expressed his concern

"I just get excited during battle, can you blame me?"

"I guess not, but let's hold the celebration, we've got more company coming."

Johan referred to the mobile suit carriers that were deploying Virgo mobile dolls. 

"Remember," Johan stated, "Save your bullets, I think we should use close range weapons, that way we can get through their shields."

"Good idea." Haruka said as she drew out Nemesis' beam sword and heated up the heat rod. While Haruka was slicing and dicing the Virgo mobile dolls, Johan was going for their throats. He was destroying the carriers themselves to eliminate the factor of deployment. 

"Johan!" Miss Noin called, "Look above you!"

Johan looked and found back up troops, "DAMNIT!" Johan cursed, "Miss Noin, Haruka, you take care of the Virgo's I'll take care of the carriers."

Noin didn't respond, but Haruka did.

"Johan!" she called as Johan went straight at them making sure that nothing was fired at him. 

"I'm going to protect the Sank Kingdom!" Johan shouted, "I won't let any of you get there, so die!"

Johan did master the Zero system in the time that he found that Treize had built the Epyon. Still he didn't like to use it very often, but he only used it as a last resort weapon. Even with this under Johan's hat there were some Virgo's that were getting through his offense. With the few that were getting through they got down to the shore. When the Virgo's got to the shore they were met with the retaliation of Miss Noin and her guards, along with the recent arrival of Quatre and the Maganac Corp, a group of Arabian soldiers who fought alongside of Quatre. 

Most of the soldiers in the Maganac Corp call Quatre "master" for some unknown reason. Still that was no concern sine all three parties fought fiercely against the Virgo mobile dolls. Even with such a fight that they were putting up some of the mobile dolls were getting through, so much that they were entering the city.

****

G 

Meanwhile, Relena had asked her servant and best friend Pagan to evacuate the students from the institute. Even though she gave these instructions she stayed in the institute, looking out of the 8-foot high plate glass windows watching the battle. 

Watching this battle truly made her realize and question of whether her ideals of total pacifism were achievable. She did disapprove of Miss Noin and Johan going to battle, however she still believed that pacifism is achievable. Heero on the other hand feels that it is what people are hoping for and people can't live without hope. Johan is only trying to do what he feels is the right thing to do and that is to protect a dear family member. Relena and Miliardo (even though he's never met him) is the closest thing he has to family. Haruka does want peace so she can have a peaceful life with Johan, but she can't help but find excitement out of fighting. Still she loves Johan, and she wanted to stop fighting so she can live long enough to spend life with Johan.

With all of this Relena was in shambles trying to figure out what to do next, but she was also concerned about her newly met family member, Johan. Watching the explosions in the distance above the beautiful ocean, Relena couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. Suddenly that cool and disturbingly calm voice came up again.

"Even the Sank Kingdom with the ideal of pacifism has been dragged into this war, hasn't it Miss Relena."  
"If Johan was here he'd kick her ass," Relena thought, but she had to control what she had to say to this girl. 

"Didn't you follow Pagan's instructions Dorothy?" She asked

"Who me?" Dorothy asked, "Why staying in the Sank Kingdom would be meaningless if I couldn't get to see the situation." 

"You just want a fight, where's Johan when I need him." Relena though

Dorothy continued, "What will you do Miss Relena? Will you continue to resist? Or will you get military assistance from your allies?"

"That's not an option here!" Relena shouted

"But what other options do you have?" Dorothy asked, "If the Sank Kingdom were to collapse then the ideal of pacifism would vanish as if it were a dream."  
"That's not true, what the people are wishing for is true peace."

"And those same people are fighting to protect that peace aren't they?"

"Johan is out there too, and I'm sure if he was in this room right now he would back me up on my ideals as well."  
Even with Dorothy's pail face Relena saw Dorothy start to cringe slightly at the mention of Johan's name. Relena saw that she was frightened of him.

"And you said you love battles didn't you Dorothy?" Relena asked sadistically, "Johan fought you didn't he? So who won, I'm sure Johan did, in my opinion he's stronger then you. He's out there trying to protect peace and me as well. Still I don't think that he should be out there, he should be here helping to spread the ideal of pacifism. But I don't have the time to listen to you and your war hobbies."

Dorothy regained some of her own stamina

"That's not fair Miss Relena."

"Not fair?" Relena asked, "Life isn't fair, we have to make it fair that's why I'm fighting this battle to further the ideals of peace."

"You can assemble people with your sweet talk of peace but when an emergency arises you don't even lift a finger."

"That's not exactly true either."

"Oh no, it's because you're chasing the impossible dream of total pacifism." Still trying to keep her cool and not show her fear of Johan Dorothy turned her back and just sat up on Relena's large oak desk.

"How can you say that?!" Relena asked shockingly 

"My teacher told me once that man is a fighting animal," she explained, "and whoever wins after continuous battle should rule, isn't that the way to bring about proper order?"

"Order can't be brought about in such a way, that's nothing more then domination. I'm sure you know about that after Johan had beaten you."

Dorothy began to grow angry at Relena for her constantly mentioning the defeat that she had at Johan's hands. But she continued her antagonist view.

"One can accomplish anything just by thinking this way right?" She asked, "What can anyone achieve with total pacifism when wars and battles are being waged? What you have is just a dream."

Just as they were speaking and arguing like two politicians the mobile dolls were already entering the city while the others were still fighting to diminish their numbers but they just kept coming like an army of ants. 

"There's no place in this world for powerless pacifism," Dorothy stated keeping Johan's fencing match against her out of her mind, "You only fall prey to those fighting animals, this is a time to stand up and fight Miss Relena."

"Just because man is a fighting animal doesn't give anyone the reason to kill each other, and that doesn't make this situation right, I think we should try to achieve a world where no one will find it necessary to fight."

Dorothy started to kiss Relena's ass in a metaphorical sense by saying, "You're so beautiful when you starting talking about your ideas, if you ask the Treize faction and other soldiers who are against Oz they'll come to your assistance."

"Who's side are you on?" a voice asked

"Who's that?" Dorothy asked

"It's me, Johan." The voice said, Relena began to smile and Dorothy began to cringe at the sound of Johan's voice.

"You heard me Dorothy, who in the hell's side are you on?" Johan demanded

"Johan." Relena asked, "how are you talking to us and fighting at the same time?"

"I am talking to you from a far distance away, I'm using the same frequency as your computer on your desk."

Relena looked at the small computer on her desk and saw the speaker lights were on.

"Are you a Gundam pilot Johan?" Dorothy asked reluctantly

"I don't see how that's any of your goddamn business, but I guess it won't make any difference at this point, yes I am. Still that doesn't change anything, now you can see why I kicked you ass so bad right Dorothy? I can almost hear you think, your afraid of me aren't you? You should be."

Relena saw Dorothy start to bunch her shoulders when Johan was talking to her, Dorothy was even wrapping her arms around herself.

"Relena," Johan called, "Something has to be done quickly, these mobile dolls are putting up one hell of a fight. I can't talk any longer, whatever you decide to do Relena you have to act on it."

Relena heard the speaker click off, so that meant Johan had turned off the com link

"If the Sank Kingdom and my own existence are going to cause this then I'll do my best to take a new step to peace."

"It is important that you act now, Miss Relena." Dorothy showed her _moral support_.

****

G 

Johan knew that Dorothy was afraid of him, even though he has no intention of seeing her again he did feel somewhat proud of beating her at fencing. He continued his retaliation against the mobile dolls, but he knew that sooner or later the inevitable would happen. With as much force as Romafeller and Oz have, one man can't beat an army of mobile dolls, especially when trying to protect a country. He knew that one man couldn't be everywhere and save everyone. Just as he was fighting mid air he was making his attacks on the ground making sure that no one got any further into the Sank Kingdom. Just then he heard Relena's voice.

"My name is Relena Peacecraft," She said, "Chief Representative of the Sank Kingdom, our country is presently under attack following Oz' declaration of war against us. Armed combat counters the Peacecraft family philosophy and the ideals of total pacifism. However if our nation becomes a target for Oz to conduct their battles, I shall then renounce this country's sovereignty and dissolve this nation. Total pacifism shouldn't be the cause of battle under any circumstances. I am there fore surrendering myself to Oz, this is to further my ideal of peace. Stop the fighting now, you no longer have a reason to fight this battle."

Johan felt his heart sink down into his stomach, he felt so awful, he felt as though he had been stabbed again in that same place where he felt when he heard the news that Amara had died. He felt it surge through him once again, he felt as though he failed another mission, but this one was much more important. This one had a much larger significance to the world and outer space then any petty missions that he's had to do.

"I've failed again, haven't I?" He asked Ryu as he set Dragon Zero down into the burning New Port City. 

"You haven't failed," a voice said, 

Johan looked and saw Nemesis standing close to him, it looked like a angel from a Renaissance painting standing in a circle of flames. 

"What do I do now?" Johan asked, "Where do I go now?"

He had asked this when he saw a shuttle leave the institute and head off into the blue sky. While Nemesis was standing next to Dragon Zero, Quatre's Sandrock was right behind him, while one of the Magquinate Core suits was there along side of Sandrock. In front of it was a white Taurus mobile suit, one that Miss Noin was using.

Johan heard the conversation going on behind him

"Master Quatre," The Magquinate solider asked, "Shall we go after them?"

"No," Quatre said, "That would spoil the move taken by Miss Relena."

"Quatre," Noin asked softly, "will you please come with me?"  
"Where to?" Quatre asked

"Outer space."

"I'd be glad to." Quatre answered

"That's good for you Quatre," Johan said, "Now that the Sank Kingdom's gone again, I have no where else to go now."

"Come on, Johan." Haruka asked, "Let's go with them, to outer space."

"Alright," Johan said, "You three go on ahead to the space port here in New Port City it should be over those mountains. I have some business here to take care of, there's someone coming that I have to talk to."

"Who?" Noin asked

"An uncle, please, don't leave without me, but if you don't hear from me within 8 hours then take off and I'll find you all."

"I understand," Haruka said, "I love you, Johan."

"I know." Johan said softly as he saw Nemesis take off in bird mode along with the Taurus suit and the Sandrock.

"Come back alive Johan." Quatre said

"Agreed." Noin added

"I'll meet you all there."

As he watched them all descend off into the horizon, Johan stayed in the Sank Kingdom hoping that the one he was thinking about would come.

****

G 

The one that Johan was thinking about was his uncle, Miliardo Peacecraft. He set his Gundam in a sitting position on a rocky edge waiting for someone to come. He just sat there reading the same book he had put down one month ago, _The Shinning. _He read into it hoping for a blip to come up on his screen. The blip was coming at him straight on, so he looked up at the screen in front of him and saw the Wing Zero. 

"Could it be Miliardo that's piloting that suit?" Johan thought, he opened the Com channel. 

"This is Johan Rodriguez, calling the pilot of the Wing Zero, identify yourself please."

Suddenly Johan saw a visage of a man in a dark red space suit, but behind the transparent visor was the face of a masked man.

"This is Zechs Marquise," the pilot said

"Should I call you Miliardo Peacecraft, uncle?" Johan asked

"Uncle?" Zechs asked, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Think back to your childhood Uncle, do you remember my mother? Marie Peacecraft?"

"Marie…" 

"You do remember don't you?" Johan asked hoping that Zechs would say yes

"I do remember, but who are you? How do you know about her, my sister?"

Zechs piloted the Wing Zero in front of Johan's Dragon Zero.

"I am her son, my true name uncle is Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez." 

"What are you doing here? Is the Sank Kingdom been destroyed?"

"I'm sorry to say, it has, but before you go, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Is it alright that I call you Uncle?"

Zechs smiled and said, "Yes it's alright."

"Uncle, I am sure that you are feeling very frustrated, but I feel the same as you do. My mother asked me from her deathbed to come back to earth and restore the Sank Kingdom. I know now that I am like you, my hands are too stained to lead the Peacecraft monarchy, but Relena can. The good news is that Relena is still alive, if she's still alive that means that there is still hope."

"You're right," Zechs smiled again, "My nephew."

"It is ironic Uncle that I a Peacecraft descendent is a Gundam pilot, but still I think just as you do. Right now I am sure that you want to go to the Sank Kingdom yourself. You may take your own path Uncle, but I have to warn you, be wary of the paths you take, because you may not be sure that it's the place that you really want to go. As Heero Yuy told me, the only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions. Me, I'm going back to space, I'm glad to meet you after all this time Uncle Miliardo."

"It is good to meet another relative, but please stay alive. If I take the wrong path someone needs to protect Relena."

"I understand, I hope that our paths will cross again in the future, Uncle."

Johan took Ryu's controls and headed for the spaceport where he said that he would meet the others. Leaving both Miliardo and the Wing Zero behind standing on the cliff over the ocean with the choice to take their own path. 

****

G 

Johan had arrived at the spaceport near the borders of the Sank Kingdom, he didn't seem to be flying to high inside of Dragon Zero. When he looked toward the horizon through the viewers he saw Sandrock, Nemesis and a white Taurus suit waiting for him. He had a sad look to his face, he felt so awful, and he saw his dear family member surrender herself to Oz and Romafeller. Still he knew that if Relena was thinking right she had plans of her own. He had to keep his head up high in order to face his enemies with a clear mind, a hopeful heart, and a strong sense of justice. 

He came closer to the mobile suits, he landed in front of them, and he hear Noin call to him.

"Who did you see?" Noin asked

"An uncle of mine, one Miliardo Peacecraft or as you might now him as Zechs Marquise."

"Zechs?!" Noin shouted, "Zechs is your uncle?!"

"He is, I met with him, and I told him what one man once told me, _the only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions._ But now, now is a time to fall back, let us all go to outer space. Miss Noin, Quatre, I have to say that I don't know where to go from here." 

"I understand." Quatre said

While Haruka was listening she couldn't help but feel an extraordinarily deep sympathy for Johan, now more then ever. Because now she sees what happened to him when he lost his sense of what to fight for. 

"Johan," she thought, "You've lost and gained so much, many things have come easy and others have gone as easily. Something will make sense sometime soon, I am sure of it."

****

G 

In space Johan and Haruka wandered aimlessly through space, they knew that they couldn't carry on like this. They needed a place to be and to go. While Miss Noin went for the other Gundam pilots Johan still felt his sense of loss after the Sank Kingdom collapsed, this time he saw it with his own eyes. It was horrible enough to hear the stories from his mother and father about it but to see it was horrid for him. Now he's lost the woman he loved since childhood, Amara and the country he wanted to protect.

Sitting in the white space suit Johan looked down at his hands, suddenly there was a beeping inside the space ships controls. She found that there was a message coming in for the Dragon Zero on an encrypted channel. Haruka reached up for the controls and she saw the visage of a bearded man in sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt. The visage appeared in a small square on the view in front.

"Is Johan there?" The man asked

"He's right here." Haruka answered

Slowly Johan looked and saw someone very familiar

"Howard." Johan said, "Why are you calling me?"

"I'm offering you some maintenance on your Gundam." 

"Why?"

"I'm doing this as a service of kindness, also I'm willing to give you a place to stay here on my ship _Peace Million."_

"All right," Johan said with a smile, "How far is it?"

"We're right in front of you."  
Johan looked and saw the large half circle shaped ship known as _Peace Million_. 

****

G 

Johan was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, at least not after he sees what a nice deal it becomes. Especially this one, Howard and his team of engineers, technicians, and laborers took in the Gundams Nemesis and Dragon Zero. The team was working on the re-supplying while Haruka and Johan were into a different type of work in their room that Howard had shown them.

"Yeah," Johan moaned, "Right there, that's it, you got it now."

Haruka was rubbing Johan's back, Johan had already done his own special kinds of massages to get the knots out of Haruka's muscles. It was Haruka that was now returning the favor to Johan.

"Thanks," Johan said exhaling deeply

The room that they had been given was a little bit "Spartan", there was a lot of workspace but there wasn't that much space to live. Except for a small comfortable couch and a bed. Still there was something about this room that Johan liked. That was there was a long set of windows that looked out into the blackness of space. 

After the mutual massaging Haruka and Johan laid in bed together, still with their clothes on because of the coldness inside of Peace Million. They just lay together on the bed waiting for the heat to come on, but soon the exhaustion they had caught up with them. Soon they fell soundly asleep together in each other's embrace. 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: Since the secret of Johan's lineage has come out, his true mission is apparent. He wants to protect the Sank Kingdom at all costs. Even at the cost of his own life, in this chapter I felt that the ship Peace Million was a nice asset to have so I figured that since all of the Gundams would come to this ship it would make a great mobile base. 

In the rest of the chapter it was more about what to do with the Sank Kingdom gone, and since the Sank Kingdom is gone there's nothing else left for the Gundams to protect. The only option is to go back to space. 

Come back soon for more chapters.


	12. The Gathering

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

G 

Chapter 12

The Gathering

Johan was up, he couldn't sleep too well, there was too much on his mind, such as what happened to his family member Relena? What has the Romafeller foundation done with her? Knowing the Romafeller foundation, Johan had a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly a screen came on in the room and he saw Relena on it dressed in attire that would be suitable for a queen. She spoke. 

"I wish to make an announcement to the entire world," She said, "As of this day I Relena Peacecraft have taken on the duties as chief representative of the Romafeller Foundation. However I am not doing for the sake of the Romafeller Foundation, I think of this as the first step on a very positive road. And upon this road we can all walk together, we can eliminate wars and create peace. As this time I ask that you all discard your weapons and stop fighting because I am sure that we are all hoping for the same future. So together let us all advance together towards these objectives. I am announcing the elimination of all national boarders; these boarders have been… the cause of wars around the world. I declare that there is one nation, _The World Nation._"

Johan heard a round of applause for Relena, Johan standing in his pajama's and in the dark watching this he was stunned. He never thought that leadership at her age would come this easily. Johan came to the conclusion that Romafeller is using her however Romafeller is seriously underestimating Relena's influence. 

****

G 

A day or so passed and Peace Million was heading to a different battlefield, this journey was to meet up with the Gundam DeathScythe. Howard had already sent a message to the DeathScythe and he told Duo that he would take him in and make the repairs on the Gundam as well as anything else he might need. As Howard found out, Duo has met up with Quatre and his Sandrock, and he even found Trowa Barton. 

"Trowa?" Johan asked standing behind Howard, "Trowa's alive?"

Through the small screen Duo could see Johan

"Johan?" Duo asked, "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, but is Trowa alive?"

"Yes he is but he's suffering amnesia." 

"I see, so he doesn't remember the battle he's had with Quatre?"

"No he doesn't."

"Also Duo, I have to say that the service that they have here on Peace Million is really something. I'll see you and the others when you get here."

"Gotcha'." Duo said turning off his end of the screen. 

****

G 

The shuttle arrived at Peace Million, and Johan met up with Duo and the others. It was at the cargo entry bay, standing behind the plate glass window and watching the entry bay decompress and watched the shuttle set itself down into the bay. The door to the bay began to close up and Johan could see the steam come in meaning that the bay was now compressed. Johan went into the bay through the compression doors, and went down to the shuttle. The first one to step out was Duo.

"Hey Duo you old God of Death!" Johan greeted

"Hey Johan." Duo answered back, "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Next Quatre came out followed by Miss Noin and Trowa.

"Hi Johan." He said, "We somehow get into the same places."

"I agree Quatre, hey Trowa and Miss Noin."

"Hi Johan." Noin greeted

But Trowa gave a blank stare and asked Quatre one step down from him, "Who's that?" he asked

"I think that now the Gundam's should team up and fight." Duo said aloud, "Now the colonies have begun a revolutionary group." Duo explained

"A revolutionary group?" Johan asked

"That's right, because now Romafeller has begun to build a large space battleship and this has taken a lot of materials and man power from the colonies. They're calling themselves the Colony Federalists, Feds for short."

"Hey, Duo!" Howard called from the top of the staircase above the shuttle bay.

"Hi Howard."

"Come with me," Howard invited, "My workers will take out your Gundams and get to work on them. Right now Johan's Dragon Zero and Haruka's Nemesis is being worked on."

"Really?" Duo asked Johan on the way up following Howard

"Yeah," Johan answered, "Actually I'm going to do something of my own to Ryu, first of all I'm going to paint dragon like wings on the Gundam's wings. Even Haruka had the idea of making the wings on Nemesis look like feathered wings."  
"That sounds really kick ass cool Johan."  
"Yeah, since yours and Wufei's look a little different in color and design now I think that I should do the same as well."

"How did you know that?"

"I met with the scientists on the lunar base a while ago and they showed me the plans for the new DeathScythe and Shenlong." 

****

G 

In the mobile suit repair bay Howard, Noin, Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Johan and Haruka watched the labor go on. They watched the technicians and laborers work meticulously at the repairing and upgrading of Quatre's Sandrock.

"Once we're done with the repairs," Howard reported, "Sandrock will be able to fight in outer space."

"That's great." Quatre said 

"I will need a mobile suit to fight as well," Trowa stated, "Do you have anything that I can pilot."

"Hmm," Howard wondered, "Nothing that I would give to a Gundam Pilot."

"If we knew where Heavyarms was then that would help a lot." Johan added

"I'm sorry," Trowa apologized, "I can't remember."

"Howard." Duo called, "I'm having a hard time trying to figure why you're supporting us and what you intend to do with this space ship." 

"Actually I'm not quite sure either." Howard answered

"You're kidding." Duo sulked

"As to the reasons as to why I'm supporting you, I'm doing my duties as one who helped build the Gundams."

"You built that Gundams?" Haruka asked

"More specifically the Tallgeese."

"Do you know where Zechs might be?" Noin asked

"Howard!" a technician called, "The Feds are making an announcement to Earth, I think it's a declaration of war." 

"Just as I thought." Johan thought

Howard turned on one of the screens near the Mobil suit docks. ON the screen was a young elderly man with thin framed glasses and long white hair down to the bottom of his neck. He peered out of the screen almost with the face of a warrior but in fact it was more of a face of a rebel. 

"My name is Canes," the man declared, "Founder of the Colony Federalists. The space colonies had hoped to self govern themselves in peace. But the Earth has ruled over us, with it's overwhelming military power, this is true in the times of the Alliance and Oz. It is true the Earth has formed the World Nation, but they have been using the Gundams as their pawns. We had hoped to unify the people of outer space in peace but we were attacked by the Gundams."

On the screen all of them saw the Gundam Altron make it's attack on the Fed's mobile dolls. 

"You were used Wufei." Johan thought

"They're supporting the Oz space force," Canes continued, "The Oz space force will soon be killed, as we speak a large scale fleet is being sent out to attack and kill them. Outer space belongs to us, it's colony citizens." 

Just then the screen was showing an Oz space force shuttle which was known to transport people from the Romafeller Foundation. The Mobile dolls of the Feds were sent out and the shuttle was destroyed.

"When the space colonies become one the only enemy is the Earth." Canes continued on his terrorist statement, "We have our cause and we welcome our new leader." 

The screen went black and then began to light up and in the center of the screen was a highly dressed man with long blonde hair down to his back. Looking at him from the back Johan had a pretty damn good idea of which it is.   
"Earth and Space," the man started, "The two exists together and form a pattern of confrontation. My name is Miliardo Peacecraft. I declare that we will eliminate the Earth the source that conflicts with space."  
"No!" Howard yelled

"It's Zechs!" Noin said

"I can't believe this," Johan spoke out loud to himself and symbolically to his uncle, Miliardo, "Uncle, you have chosen your path, apparently you didn't heed my warning. You leave me no choice but to fight you. If this is a future you chose from Wing Zero, then I choose the path to fight you from Ryu." 

"Johan?" Duo asked, "You know this man."  
"Yes," Johan said, "He's my uncle, I've already explained my story, I won't beat around the bush you guys, as Gundams all of you can take it straight. I'm a Peacecraft, just like Relena and Miliardo."

Trowa, Duo and Howard were shocked and confused

"If you're a Peacecraft, then why are you a Gundam Pilot?" Duo asked

"My mothers dying wish was to rebuild the Sank Kingdom, it was rebuilt by Relena, but it collapsed again. Still three Peacecraft's have survived, this time it wasn't my mother who survived, it was me." 

"It's still unbelievable," Duo looked at Johan, "You're a Gundam Pilot and a Peacecraft."

"I'm still the same man as I was before Duo, nothing has changed." 

"Yeah but still…"  
"Don't worry Duo," Johan cut him off, "There are more important things to worry about now, right Haruka?"

"Yes." Haruka said, "With the Feds having Zechs Marquise on their side then the balance of power has shifted dramatically. With him there there's no telling what might happen." 

"I have to go see him." Noin declared as she moved herself to the mobile suit carrier bay of Peace Million. 

****

G 

**Space Fortress Barge:** The Feds decided to make their attack on the Space Fortress Barge, which is the last piece of control that Oz has in space. With the Fed's taking control of Romafeller's Space Battle Ship Libra, which is a large battleship much larger then Peace Million. In short this is the Death Star of the Romafeller Foundation. Originally this was used as a symbol of unification to bring the soldiers of Oz together. However with the rebellion against Oz and the Romafeller foundation occurring in the colonies they seized control of Libra. Now that they have it in their possession all they needed to do was to destroy Barge and they would claim supremacy. With the mobile dolls at the Fed's disposal and Miliardo at the helm now nothing except the Gundams can stand in their way. 

****

G 

**Peace Million:** Miss Noin made her way to the mobile suit carrier, however there was some dispute as Quatre followed behind her. 

"Miss Noin!" Quatre called following her to the mobile suit carrier, "Are you sure you want to go out there?"

"I have to meet with Zechs at Fortress Barge," Noin explained, "and talk this out with him."

"In that case I'm going with you, Sandrock is ready."

"Count me in," A voice added, Noin and Quatre looked and saw Johan standing on top fo the carrier.

"That makes three including me," another voiced called out and it was Duo sitting across from Johan with his ponytail waving in the air due to the less amount of gravity.

"Really?" Noin asked

"I want the Feds to know that the God of Death is back and there's going to be hell to pay."

"Thank you Duo." Noin thanked

"Catch all that?" Duo asked Trowa who walked out of the mobile suit carrier

"There are a lot of civilian colonies around Barge," Trowa stated, "I will protect them."  
"Then It's settled," Johan jumped off the carrier and thanks to low gravity he landed with ease at the door where Trowa stood, "Let's go" he coaxed.

****

G 

**Fortress Barge:** The Gundams had arrived and so had the Feds, they came with their newly remodeled Virgo mobile dolls. At a distance from Barge they seemed like insects, but those who were stationed on Barge behind their cushy surroundings have forgotten something. They don't know the seriousness of the situation, nor do they realize how serious Miliardo's decision is. The officers of Barge saw the mobile dolls coming and they sent their own troops, the battle had begun between Barge and the Feds. 

Soon the Gundams had arrived on the battlefield, this Haruka and her Nemesis wasn't joining this battle. Johan and Haruka discussed it.

"Why can't I go with you Johan?" Haruka had asked back on Peace Million, 

"I have to meet with Miliardo," Johan explained, "I know I talked to him once before but I have to find out his reasons. Also if I can't convince him to stop this, then I'll have to kill him myself. So you see Haruka I have to go into this fight along."  
"I understand." Haruka said as she kissed him goodbye, "Come back to me alive Johan," she said

"I will," Johan whispered while piloting Dragon Zero to the battlefield.

"It's the same as before," He thought, "guns won't stop the mobile dolls, nor will my own moves, I have to use my beam weapons and the Zero system." He reached up and turned the Zero system on again.

"Everyone." Johan called, "I'll find Miliardo first," he zoomed off into the battlefield using the beam sword and heat whip to slice through the mobile dolls. 

"Where are you Uncle?" Johan asked symbolically

Beep, he heard and he saw the Epyon.

"Is it Heero?" Johan thought, he opened the channel, "Heero?" Johan called, "Is it you?"

There was no answer. The Epyon simply attacked him but Johan blocked the Epyon with the Zero system on.

"It's Miliardo." Johan thought, 

"Uncle!" He called still fighting, "Listen to me!" 

He heard Miliardo's voice, "I see you're a lot stronger then what I thought."

"So are you," Johan responded, "But why are we fighting each other? It isn't right, and why are you starting another meaningless war?"

"To end all wars between Earth and Space."

"Listen to me Uncle! The Earth is discarding their weapons and accepting peace. Isn't this what we wanted? As Peacecraft's, isn't' this what we wanted? A world without wars and enemies, a world without boarders and boundaries, a world where no one will live in fear of each other?"

"What about space?" Miliardo asked, "If Earth is peaceful then what about the colonies?"

"Peace will come to the colonies, only if you will allow it!" Johan fiercely sliced through Epyons heat rod, it came of in an explosion or sparks.

"Johan, my nephew." Miliardo stopped attacking and picked up the severed heat rod, "From space the Earth is the source of all wars and that's why it must be destroyed." 

"It's the Epyon, Uncle!" Johan thought, "Epyon has controlled you."  
"Johan!" Duo called, "Barge is going to fire the main cannon!"

Johan looked and saw Barge's cannon start to spark and glow red with power. He got Ryu out of the way and watched Barge fire it's cannon. He saw it streak out and come within scrapping distance of the ringed edge of the colony.

"Those bastards!" Duo cursed, "If they made a direct his they would have killed the colony."

"Uncle!" Johan called as he saw Epyon head for Barge, "Get him!" Johan shouted 

Sandrock and DeathScythe followed.

"Oh no!" Quatre exclaimed, "Not again,"

"Huh?" Duo asked and he saw Barge was going to fire again.

"Must go faster, must go faster." Johan thought. The Zero system picked up and put out as much power out put as all four engines could stand. 

The Dragon Zero streaked through space with the heat rod out, the beam sword off and the buster rifle in its carrier arms on it's back. He sped through space as much as he could but Epyon was coming up close, soon just as Barge was about to fire again, Epyon drew out the beam sword and he shoved it into the side of Barge and jetted down slicing Barge like a roast turkey. Suddenly just before Barge fired again the Epyon flew away leaving Barge to blow. 

"He did it." Johan said regrouping with the others, "The crazy son of a bitch did it."

"Oh, Zechs." Noin sighed watching Barge blow into flames in Zero gravity and pieces of wreckage. 

"Uncle," Johan spoke symbolically again, "you truly leave me with no choice. This is a decision that you and I will regret for all eternity. God help us all once again."

****

G 

**Peace Million:** Johan sat at the bridge of Peace Million, there wasn't anyone around, he was just there sitting quietly. Slowly, Haruka came in.

"What's wrong Johan?" she asked

"I'm going to have to kill Miliardo." Johan answered

"Why?"

"If I don't, we'll be thrown into another war."

"Johan," Haruka said kneeling between his knees, "two people have arrived that I think you would want to talk to."  
"Who?" Johan asked standing up.

"Wufei Chang and Heero Yuy."

Johan's face brightened up.

****

G 

In the cargo bay Johan met with Heero and Wufei.

"It's great to see you, Heero." Johan said as he looked up to see Wufei step out, Johan then bowed to Wufei as he stepped down. 

"I welcome you too, Wufei Chang." Johan said but Wufei didn't say a word to Johan.

"I am sorry to hear about Master Long," Johan consulted

It was true, the colony L-5 had been self-detonated, and the clan that Wufei belonged to had died in the explosion, that including his master, teacher and best friend, Master Long. 

"Master Long was my mentor and teacher as well Wufei," Johan continued to speak his condolences still bowed, "IT was he who taught me my skills, it was he who also taught me the meaning of integrity. I received a message from him before L-5 was destroyed, he told me to keep fighting like you, but he also said not to waver and to be true to my sense of integrity. I am sure you can understand Wufei. Master Long also told me that you and I would be the last of the clan, and that you and I will be their successors."

Wufei stood at the door completely silent while Sally Po came up behind him, still bowed to Wufei Johan continued, 

"I think… that you would be the better successor then I, still you and I have a great deal of strength because we have our integrity."

Wufei stepped down to Johan, he touched his shoulder, and Johan looked up at Wufei as he stood up straight. 

"I accept you, Johan Rodriguez as my brother of my nobility." Wufei announced as he stepped back and as though synchronized Johan and Wufei bowed to each other. 

"Amazing," Haruka thought, "He shares a common trait with all of the Gundams." 

****

G 

**The Music Hall:** Peace Million had a small music hall, Quatre and Trowa were on their way to the cafeteria when they suddenly heard music. It was a piano, Quatre recognized the tune, it was Beethoven's Adagio Cantabile. Quatre and Trowa went in and found none other then Johan at the piano. Johan played the piano with such passion that neither Quatre or Trowa had ever seen from a Gundam pilot. Johan drew the piece to a close with a silent slow descent to silence. As he came down to his last note he heard clapping. He stood and there was Quatre and Trowa. Johan stood and bowed to his "audience". As He did Trowa went for a flute that hung unused in a wooden case along the side of the 4-sided steel room.

Quatre went for the violin, he held it up in ready position, while Trowa held his flute to his lips waiting for Johan to give the start off. Johan sat back down and started a new piece. The tune was familiar to both Quatre and Trowa but they couldn't remember the name of it. The name didn't matter so they started to play. All three of them played so well that it mesmerized the new members of this "Gundam musician audience". One of them was Haruka, she couldn't believe that this man could play so well. Standing next to her was Catherine. 

Catherine was a girl who worked in a circus with Trowa, she considered Trowa to be like her brother in the time that she knew him. Ever since this war arose Trowa went to fight despite Catherine's tears. She had red curly hair almost like Shirley Temple, but she was ten times more charming then Shirley Temple. Originally Catherine was working in the same circus she always had worked in but she was working in a near by colony. That is when Trowa came back into her company with his amnesia. The first time Trowa came to her was when he was still on Earth and he used the circus as a cover for his terrorist activities. Still Catherine had a love for Trowa, and that same love is what brought this woman to this Gundam Pilot. 

Both she and Haruka stood at the doorway watching the players play their music, all the players had their eyes closed reeling the music through their hearts and fingers. The music drew to a close, and when it did there wasn't just Haruka and Catherine, there was also Sally Po and Miss Noin. 

When they stopped the women gave a great round of applause to the "Gundam Musicians."

"That was wonderful." Noin clapped

"Trowa," Catherine said, "You never told me that you could play." 

"You never asked." Trowa smiled

Catherine looked at Trowa who spread his arms and Catherine fell into Trowa's arms and began to cry. 

"It's so wonderful to see you alive Trowa." She said

"Johan," Haruka called

"Yes," Johan said

"I've just come from the bridge, there are 10 Virgo Mobile Doll carriers heading this way." 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: In this chapter I wanted to bring all of the Gundams together to this one place on Peace Million. The ironic part to me is that it used to belong to Zechs Marquise and now the Gundams are going to use it as a base of operations. When the Gundams gather a new chapter in the war between Earth and the colonies will begin. 

Come back soon for more chapters.


	13. Revelation

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

G 

Chapter 13

Revelation 

****

This battle in space is the beginning of the end, it was a perpetual Armageddon set in space with the Gundams and The Feds as the major powers. 

"There are Virgo mobile suit carriers coming this way." Haruka said to Johan in Peace Millions music hall.

"Let's go." Johan coaxed

"Yeah." Haruka smiled

****

G 

In the cargo bay there was a launch check almost like the launches that were made by NASA. In this case it was Howard who was at the COM and over looking the launch of the Gundams. 

"Alright," Howard announced, "We are about to launch the Gundams into the largest battle we've seen." He spoke to the Gundams who were already in their suits

"This is Heero Yuy," Heero announced, "Wing Zero ready to go."

"This is Duo, DeathScythe Hell ready to go."

"Trowa here, Heavyarms ready to go."  
"Quatre reporting, Sandrock and I are ready to go."

"Wufei here, Nataku and I are ready."

"This is Johan, Ryu and I are ready to kick some ass."

"And this is Haruka, Nemesis and I are ready to open up some whoop ass." 

"Alright," Howard said, "Begin the launch sequence."

"Wing Zero go!" Heero called as Wing Zero launched out of the bay into space and headed for the Virgo's

"DeathScythe Hell Go!" Duo announced

"Heavyarms go!" Trowa called

"Sandrock Go!" Quatre charged  
"Altron Go!" Wufei cried

"Dragon Zero Go!" Johan yelled

"Nemesis go!" Haruka screamed 

All of the Gundam's headed to the battlefield in space to fight the new mobile dolls. All of them fought with their beam weapon, guns, and missiles trying to get past the mobile doll shields. It was too much for some of them, but something was different about this set of mobile dolls, they seemed to be more organized. It seemed that someone controlled the mobile dolls, Quatre and Johan noticed this.

"Quatre," Heero called, "I've installed the Zero system in Sandrock, you're going to have to use it, I'll be too busy fighting Zechs so you're going to have to use it."

"I can't Heero!" Quatre cried, "I can't use that system, anything but the Zero system."

"Think of it as your way to pay back those in the colonies, plus with Johan here he can use the Zero system along with you."

"Alright Heero."

"Catch all that Johan?" Heero asked

"Got it." Johan answered

Heero in the Wing Zero sped off into the blackness of space to fight with Epyon. Quatre turned on the Zero system and with Johan listening he turned on the Zero system as well. In the yellow light Quatre and Johan could see the battle clearly everything seemed so simple now. 

"Quatre," Johan said, "Someone's controlling these dolls."

"I am seeing that too." Quatre answered, "But who is it."

Suddenly Quatre had a shock through his mind and he knew who it was that was controlling the dolls, "Dorothy Catalonia."

"That bitch is controlling the mobile dolls?" Johan asked

"I'm positive that it's her." 

"That's it." Johan said

"What are you going to do?" Quatre asked

"After this is done, I'm going to Libra." 

Quatre understood Johan's plan and he followed his plan and with that he destroyed the mobile dolls with the other Gundams. Now with the Zero system on Quatre could see how the moves are being made and which way that they will go. Then Quatre began to see something, he saw the Libra was charging it's main cannon. 

"Oh God." Johan said he reached down to the COM to Peace Million, "Peace Million! Peace Million! Move your asses Libra is about to fire!"

Peace Million heard the warning and tried to move out of the path of the Libra blast. Johan saw all of this happen from Dragon Zero. He saw the beam from Libra shoot out and it barely scrapped the little edge of the Peace Million. Even though the shot was made from not too far away from Libra, Peace Million wasn't damaged that badly. 

When the mobile dolls were destroyed and the battle was won for the Gundams they looked at the wreckage. Heavyarms, Sandrock, Altron, Dragon Zero and Nemesis saw the Gundams Wing Zero and the DeathScythe Hell along with a very badly damaged white Taurus suit return.

"Hey everyone," Duo called, "I've got one injured who has some information on Libra."

****

G 

The one that was injured was a woman named Hilde; she had spent some time with Duo during the separation era of the Gundam pilots. She was a beautiful woman with short black hair, she came to Duo to bring him information on the battleship Libra. Even though Duo was slightly peeved at Hilde for it but she had a bond to Duo that couldn't be denied and it was this bond that brought her to him. 

He watched her go into Peace Millions infirmary, she was wrapped in bandages and had a transfusion from one of the members of the Peace Million crew. Duo wasn't the only one standing there in the hallway, there was also Haruka, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei and Johan. 

"We can't let the data she brought us go to waste, Duo." Quatre stated

"Yeah, hey Heero and Johan."

Heero and Johan directed their attention to Duo

"Relena Peacecraft is on Libra"

"She is?" Heero asked

"Yeah." Duo said, "Hilde said that she met her there." 

Johan took Haruka aside and whispered to her,

"Haruka, I have to go to Libra." He said

"That's crazy Johan." Haruka warned

"I have to find out what I have to fight for Haruka." 

"You're planning to die aren't you."

"Haruka, I ask of you, please believe in me."

****

G 

In Peace Millions cafeteria Quatre, Trowa, Haruka and Wufei were just "relaxing" in their own way.

"Man," Duo said entering, "Where in the hell have Heero and Johan gone."

"The two of them headed out in the damaged Virgo carrier we recovered," Trowa explained, 

"You know perfectly well where they're going." Haruka added

"How come those two left Wing and Dragon Zero behind? Are they going to have a fist fight with Zechs?"

"Knowing them," Wufei stated working on a small arm exercise machine, "Those two will fight in any way they can."  
"Well," Quatre added, "I'm pretty sure that's not the only reason Heero went out there." 

"Wait a minute," Duo said, "You mean Heero went to Libra because of that girl?"

"Yeah." Quatre answered

"In that case I was giving Heero too much credit." Wufei said, "I thought he was the only sane guy among us but it seems that Johan beats him in that area."

"It does go to show how much influence that girl has over a guy like Heero." Trowa added, 

Wufei scoffed

"Wufei," Trowa continued, "If Heero does bring Relena back here please at least welcome her. It's so easy to hurt a woman's feelings."

"Shouldn't we go after those two?" Duo asked

"Let's leave them be." Quatre suggested

"You really trust Heero and Johan that much? I would rather put more faith in Johan then Heero, since Johan can correct his mistakes, but both of them make mistakes like all of us."

"I believe in you Johan Rodriguez." Haruka thought looking out the window, "Please come back alive, the last moment we share could have been our last."

****

G 

Quatre was right, Johan and Heero were heading to Libra using the damaged Virgo carrier that was recovered. Still Heero was conflicted with himself just as much as Johan.

"Johan?" Heero asked

"Yeah?" Johan said

"You and I are both Gundam Pilots. Our original intention was to go to Earth to bring down the alliance and Oz. Now we are in this, I ask you what are we fighting for? Are we fighting for Peace?"

"Maybe," Johan answered, "It's been 200 years since our ancestors settles colonies in space and when all their efforts were made to build the colonies. Now the old Earth that we left behind has followed human beings to space. However it may be an unjust peace that we may be fighting for. But an unjust peace is certainly better then a just war."

"I share your same revulsion, still war gives way to peace and peace is just the dormant volcano for war. So I ask you again Johan, what are we fighting for?"

"I still don't know, but we have no other choice Heero, but to fight. You of all people should know that."

"We're approaching Libra." Heero stated

They didn't enter the bay casually they crashed into it and being disguised in the Fed's space suits they sneaked into Libra without anyone noticing. After wandering through the hallways of Libra they found their way to Relena's room. They opened the door.

"I don't want to speak to anyone except my brother." Relena declared

"Well," Johan said, "That wastes one trip."

Relena turned around to see Johan and Heero standing side by side dressed in the Feds uniform that was a brown high collar shirt with short sleeves. Which adorned its black pants and the white scarf under the high collar. 

"We know were Miliardo is, Relena" Johan stated, "so let's go, all of us have to talk to him."

"Do any of you plan to kill my brother?" Relena asked

But neither Johan nor Heero answered

"I have to say both of you are really quite amazing." Relena complemented

"Look who's talking." Heero said

"No really, both of you have given me both the strength and courage to live. I'm sure you make others feel the same."

"Don't make me repeat myself Relena." Heero said, "I'm nothing compared to you."

"That goes for me too." Johan agreed, "Here we are." Johan said as they passed by one single door among many, they walked in and they came into a circular room with no lights on. But suddenly the lights came on and behind a desk sat Miliardo Peacecraft.  
"Thank you all for coming." He said, "but Relena I was under the idea that we had finished our discussions. I still have no intention of changing my mind, let me show you why."

A screen came on behind Miliardo that showed the Earth, the resource satellite MO2 and thousands perhaps millions of mobile suits ready for battle. 

"You can see how far Treize has gone, I have no choice but to fight back."

"This is completely meaningless Miliardo." Johan stated

"This isn't meaningless," Miliardo snapped, "Even if this does become a disgrace to future generations, the battle itself has meaning."

"I don't know what's going on between you and Treize," Heero declared, "But don't go getting others killed." He pointed his gun at Miliardo

"This battle has to involve a great deal of people," Miliardo explained, "Because the problem faces all of humanity."

"Is this how someone from Earth like yourself became a representative for the masses living in space?" Johan asked

"The Colonies gave in to their will to fight, they asked me to be their leader and I accepted. If you two have a problem with it," Miliardo stood up, "Both of you are from the colonies, so why don't you two becomes the Federalists leaders?"

"I'm not a traitor to my integrity." Johan said

"In that case, you two can always team up with me." Miliardo offered.

Silence

"Us?" Heero asked, "Team up with you. I figured that you'd say something as crazy ass as that." 

"Is that your answer?" Miliardo asked

"What do you mean when you said that this battle has meaning?" Johan asked

"Unless we fight no one will know how foolish wars really are." Miliardo explained, "We must make all of man kind realize this."

"So why'd did you take on the job?" Johan asked

"Heero Yuy, the former leader of the colonies and King Peacecraft of the Sank Kingdom together tried to promote total pacifism. One in space and the other on Earth, I'm just carrying on our father's ideals."

"This is just to further total pacifism?" Johan asked

"Yes."  
"It shouldn't be that way!" Relena yelled 

"I understand, Relena, you're roll in this is now over." Heero said putting his gun away. 

"Good by my little sister and my nephew, good bye." Miliardo said as his image began to disappear, he was nothing more then a hologram. 

"Heero," Johan said, "Stay with Relena, please keep her alive."  
"Where are you going?" Heero asked,

"I have an old score to settle with someone I met." Johan said

****

G 

Johan wandered through the bowels of Libra, he was trying to find someone that he knows and he wants to give this person an even chance to settle this old score. The one he's looking for is Dorothy Catalonia. He went from room to room trying to keep a low profile but still searching for her. Just when he was about to give up he finally came upon another circular room and there in a space suit was Dorothy Catalonia in the dark. Even though she was in the dark, the light from the hallway was enough to see her smirk smile and the forked eyebrows of this devil woman. 

"We meet again Dorothy Catalonia." Johan said 

"So we do, Johan Rodriguez." Dorothy greeted

She had a foil in both hands, she held onto one and flung another to Johan. Johan grabbed it, he knew what she wanted, she wanted a duel with him. 

"Shall we begin?" Dorothy asked with that same evil smirk she trusted, but Johan blocked her.

"What will you do Johan?" Dorothy asked, "Are you going to kill Mr. Miliardo or Mr. Treize to end this war or will you simply retaliate? Wars are started with people; just taking away their weapons can't eliminate wars, because humans will still find ways of fighting. Mankind should just focus on surviving instead of striving for peace because they're just denying their true love of fighting. My father died trying to protect me from the sorrows of war but now I'm going to fight to the end."

Johan continued to block and thrust at Dorothy. "Then let me ask you this, what do you plan to do?" Johan counter asked, "The world is moving on into total pacifism, soon it will spread to the colonies. People like you with your hobbies of war won't find a place in a world like that, unless you adapt. I ask you again Dorothy Catalonia what will _you_ do? Will _you _keep relating at the side of the Feds to hold onto your war hobbies or will you adapt to a new era of peace?"

Dorothy grew angry, the mind games and debate she had been playing on Johan have been turned on her. 

"You know something Dorothy?" Johan asked, "Listening to you, I figured something out, you're a pathetic woman. You're so obsessed with wars and survival that you've forgotten your own human God given feelings. You're not worth my time."

He thrust his foil into the floor and turned his back to Dorothy,

"Don't you turn your back on me coward!" She shrieked, "Come back here!" She finally tried to make her thrust with her foil against Johan. Just as she did Johan turned around and ducked to grab the still standing foil. He made his attacks, as he was he began to speak in fragments.

"I…don't…have…time…for…you!" He shouted and using the less amount of gravity to his advantage Johan jumped and kicked Dorothy at the back of the head. She fell grabbing the back of her neck but she couldn't fight again. 

"I'm sorry Dorothy," Johan said walking out of the room, "Like Miliardo, you left me with no choice. I still think you're a sad woman, you can't even cry."

Johan left leaving Dorothy behind. 

****

G 

As Johan was leaving he had a feeling that something was going to happen, he grabbed onto one of the rails tightly. He knew that something was about to collide into Libra, and he was right. At that moment Libra was heading towards Earth and Peace Million decided to stop Libra in its tracks. They decided to crash into Libra, that way their main cannon would be rendered obsolete.

Johan held on tightly as he felt the impact it felt as though the whole ship was shaking it to its support beams. He held on making sure that he wouldn't be shaken loose from it. His eyes had been closed shut blocking out anything and everything that could come into contact with him. He opened his eyes and heard the blaring sound of the alarms and he could see the red emergency lights come on along with the dark pieces of debris floating in mid air. 

"I have to get to Peace Million." Johan thought, "I need to talk to Treize." 

Johan had figured that if Relena's here on Libra then that means that she's been stripped of her power as chief Representative of the Romafeller Foundation. He could only think of one person who could have the balls to take place as sovereign of the world nation, and that is Treize Kushrinada. 

Johan found his way to Peace Millions mobile suit cargo bay, he made his way through he debris and crushed hallways to it. He found it there amongst the chaos of dim light and debris. He saw Dragon Zero complete with the specifications that he requested. It was green and black around the chest, lower arms and lower legs. But the green areas looked like scales almost as if the Gundam had a suit of armor made out of skin of a dragon. 

Johan looked up at it with the twin buster rifle split and placed into its carrier arms on it's back. With the barrels of the buster rifle pointing down he could also see the wings of the Gundam with painted scales and bones on it. The Gundam was now what Johan had imagined it to be. He jumped up to the storage compartment at Dragon Zero's side, he perched himself on it's side. He reached under his plethora of personal possessions for his personal space suit. 

He pulled it out, it was skin tight and padded. It was black, white and green, the black was covering most of the chest and lower torso while the white covered the upper arms and legs. While the green covered the lower arms and legs just like his Gundam. With the oxygen tank on the back with it's babble of warnings. On the left breast of the space suit was his name in two languages, one in Japanese and one in English. He dressed himself in it and finally found his helmet with the numbers 07 on its side. The forward part of the helmet was shoving forward with a movable solid shield that came down over the glass shield of the helmet. He put the helmet on that connected to the metal collar of his space suit. He could feel the oxygen pump into his suit through his helmet and the rest of his suit. 

"Are you ready to fight again Ryu?" Johan spoke.

****

G 

Johan made his way to the battlefield he made his way through the chaos he needed to find Treize. He needed to see Treize to tell him something, Johan fought his way through the mobile dolls with the huge bursts from his buster rifles from the carrier arms, the heat rod and his beam weapon. 

"I welcome you Johan Peacecraft." A voice said

Johan landed Dragon Zero on a large piece of wreckage large enough for two mobile suits to land on. Johan saw a mobile suit that was blue and white that resembled Ancient Roman solider. It landed on the wreckage across from him.

"Is it you Treize?" Johan asked

"Yes it is." Treize answered

"I came here to talk to you."

"I know that."

"I wanted to thank you, but there are something that still have questioned me. Was it you who planned out this whole war? It was you who gave the information to Heero to kill the pacifists as I said before, but why did you do this?"

"You really want to know, I did this because my reasons are the same as Miliardo's I want to show people the road to peace. There was a time when wars were fought by the push of a button, and these mobile dolls are the epitome of that decadent era. Once machines fight the wars, victory and defeat are meaningless and God doesn't give a helping hand."

"I share your disgust about it Treize but there is something else, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

"Because Johan, you are one of only a handful of people that can truly understand me." 

"I see."  
"Enough with the fancy speeches!" A voice said

Johan and Treize looked and saw that it was Wufei and his Altron.

"Stop Wufei!" Johan called 

"Get out of my way Johan, Treize is mine." Wufei answered attacking Treize's mobile suit fiercely but he was only using his beam trident and nothing else.

"Why didn't you kill me back on Earth?" Wufei asked Treize

"You're like Johan, I can't kill one of those who understands me." Treize answered

"YOU BASTARD!" Wufei cursed fighting back at Treize, "I can't stand the sight of you Treize!"

Johan took Dragon Zero and came up behind Altron and held it there.

"Stop this Wufei!" Johan said again, "Listen to Treize for one minute. Tell him Treize."

"Let me go!" Wufei shouted, "I'm going to kill Treize, if I don't this war will never end. Treize, how many people have to die for you"

"You really want to know?" Treize asked, "As of yesterday 99,822 people have died."

Wufei's Altron was still being held by Dragon Zero

"Huh?" Wufei asked

"Now 105 soldiers have been added to that list." Treize added

"DAMN YOU!" Wufei cursed Treize

"I remember all of their names, Noventa, Otto, Walker, Bunt, their names are carved into my soul. I can only grieve for those who died fighting, because no one in this war has died in vain. Now do you understand Wufei."

"I understand now Treize." Wufei retracted 

"Thank you my eternal friends, Wufei and Johan." Treize said as Dragon Zero released Altron 

"I should thank you too Johan," Wufei added, "You've shown me something that I've been blind to because of my pride. Thank you."

"Treize Kushrinada," Johan said

"Yes." Treize answered

"This war's not over yet, it's not over until God intervenes." Johan said speeding off to Libra

"Where are you going?" Wufei asked

"Treize, Wufei, I am going to face a very old demon." Johan answered

"What does he mean by that?" Wufei asked

"He's going to finish a very old battle Wufei." Treize answered

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: There was a part that may confuse some it was the part where Johan said that he had to find out what he was fighting for. He doesn't know what to protect, the colonies abandoned the Gundams, the Earth rejects them and the Sank Kingdom is gone. So now the Gundams are caught in the middle of this great chaos and none of them has the slightest idea of where to go or what to do next. It has come to this a final battle, almost like something out of the Book of Revelations where God and the Devil himself have to fight head to head. We all know that good can conquer evil but the true question of all this is who is truly evil and who is truly good? 

Come back soon for more chapters.


	14. Armageddon

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

G 

Chapter 14

Armageddon 

Johan looked into the blackness of space and he saw Epyon standing on top of the battle ship Libra. It stood on it like some kind of devil out of a Christian painting, with it's wings spread out and it's beam sword on and glowing it's same bright green hue. But Johan noticed something else, he noticed that Libra was _falling_ to Earth. He knew what he had to do, he left the block where he spoke with Treize and Wufei. Johan took off to the Epyon to have his final confrontation with Miliardo. 

Treize and Wufei stood in their mobile suits watching Johan take off like a streak of light. Treize watched him with the same fascination that he's always had for a solider who has his objectives and no distractions. He reached down to his COM system; he opened the channel to the satellite MO2. 

"Lady Une." He called

Lady Une was in the commanding room of the resource satellite of MO2, "Yes." She answered

"Please, issue a surrender to the Colony Federalists." 

"Sir?" Une asked

"Please don't make me repeat myself lady Une. Just send the message."

"Yes."

****

G 

While Johan was flying towards Epyon he heard a call from the other Gundam pilots.

"Hey Johan." Duo called, "Hey, how about after this all of us break open some expensive Champaign?"

Johan smiled, "Yeah," he said, "I'm going to need to get hammered after this fight. Please Duo, tell the others to stay out of my way I have to fight Miliardo alone."

"Got it." Duo answered 

Johan continued to fly towards Libra and towards Epyon, suddenly Johan saw Wing Zero coming up behind him. He called to Heero.

"Heero," Johan called, "Let me fight him, this is family business."

"I don't care Johan, this is my fight as well." Heero said continuing to fly to Epyon

"In that case I ask as a favor as one Gundam pilot to another. Let me fight Miliardo, I will fight in honor of you and in the name of the Peacecraft family." 

Heero sighed, "Alright Johan, I'll stay back and watch, but if you need help let me know."  
"Got it."

Miliardo watched as the two Gundams headed for him, and he began to make his own symbolic declaration. Johan heard the declaration for total pacifism from Miliardo and from Zechs Marquise. 

"Certain conditions must be met for total peace. First all weapons must be eliminated, and second the desire must be erased from peoples minds. Libra's plunging to Earth is the only way to achieve total pacifism!"

He started up Epyon and attacked Dragon Zero, Johan had put away his twin buster rifle and rolled out the heat rod and took out his beam weapon. For this _last _battle, Johan chose the beam sword. He attacked the Epyon while the two fought the debate between them took place. 

"Miliardo Peacecraft, you've dishonored our family name." Johan stated, "This action you've taken is unacceptable to the Peacecraft philosophy, you leave me no choice but to kill you."

"Go ahead and try Johan!" Miliardo dared

"If you destroy the Earth then the people living there will hate you and the people living in space. More wars between Earth and space will continue on, the same mistakes will be made over and over again. I can't allow that!"

Johan and Miliardo continued their beam sword fight on away from Libra, the place that they landed at didn't matter to them but what mattered is this would be settled soon. 

****

G 

Meanwhile on MO2, there was a gathering of those who are close to the Gundams. On the Command Bridge there were several soldiers who were operating the controls as well as Lady Une at the command. Along with her were a few by-standers, but they were more then by-standers, the ones that were there was Sally Po, Catherine, Relena, Howard and Haruka. All of them came to MO2 after crashing Peace Million into Libra. Haruka decided to stay behind while Johan made his own fights. It was her way to pay back Johan for saving her life from that threat so long ago. The ones who came from Peace Million were there seeking refuge from the war waging out in space. 

However a great deal of mobile dolls began to stop fighting, which meant that there were only a few battles going on. One if them was between Johan and Miliardo, Lady Une knew that so she needed to find someone who was watching the battle, the only one she could think of is Miss Noin. Lady Une gave the order to try to contact Miss Noin.

"MO2 calling Lieutenant Noin," one of the controllers called, "MO2 calling Lieutenant Noin." 

Suddenly on the main screen in front of the square room Noin's face appeared, she was saluting, "It's good to see you're well Colonel Une." Noin greeted

"Noin," Une said, "Are you monitoring the battle between Zechs and Johan?  
"Yes."

"Relay those images to our line."  
"I'm not with Oz, I'm not taking your orders."

"This isn't an order, this is a favor. As a fellow believer of peace."  
Noin paused, "I'm sending them now."

Noin's faced quickly gave away to the image of the Gundam's Epyon and Dragon Zero fighting.

"Johan." Haruka silently sighed to herself.

"Send these images to all of Earth and Space." Une ordered

"Yes ma'am." An operator answered

The live video of the fight between Johan and Miliardo was seen throughout the colonies and through out the cities of Earth. Everyone could see the tow fighting almost like a duel between God and the Devil himself. All of human civilization in Earth and Space stared at the battle in confusion and wonder with each clang and clash between the two Gundams. Then they heard Lady Une's voice.

"The battle you're witnessing," she said, "Has no significance to either Earth or the Colonies. But it's necessary just the same, because in reality it's a fight to save the colonies. In this year in after colony 195 the history of battle is finally coming to an end. But unless these two stop fighting peace will never be achieved. Can all of you feel it; can you feel the misery of this fight? And can you see the peace that waits us? This battle is making all of us search for a solution to secure peace. Please let us come to our senses and secure peace." 

****

G 

The battle raged on,

"You're just like the old Earth Sphere Alliance," Johan stated, "You're claiming that you're working towards peace to protect the weak when in reality your not protecting the weak!"

The beam swords of their Gundams only clanged against each other never making a single scratch on each other. 

"The stronger create the weaker!" Miliardo countered, "It was the strong Earth that created the weak colonies and almost drove them to their death!"

Epyon made is thrusts of the beam sword fiercely against Dragon Zero but it was no use because Dragon Zero was only blocking and canceling out Miliardo's attacks. Until the two landed on a section of Libra, Miliardo knocked the beam sword out of Dragon Zero's hand and held the sword at the Gundam's throat. 

"I am sorry that I have to kill you Johan," Miliardo apologized, "_You _leave me no choice."

"Miliardo, I can't stand weaker people, they are always scared that they might be the next one's to die or be attacked. They can't trust themselves, their own abilities, their friends or family. They can't have an opinion of their own for fear that it might conflict with popular believes. I CAN'T STAND SUCH PEOPLE!"

"Strong people make them that way, Johan."

"No, Miliardo, humanity isn't strong, no one within humanity is strong, all of it is weak, and that includes you and me. We can't deny it."

"No, I am strong Johan."

Just then Johan made an upward thrust at Epyon's right arm, which was the arm that held the beam sword. Johan made the Dragon Zero dash for the beam sword and when he got his Gundam back up it seemed that he and Miliardo had each other by the throats. Their beam swords were pointing at each other's necks. As they held each other in this stalemate they heard an announcement.

"In accordance with the declaration of defeat given by the world nation we the colony delegation have an announcement from all colonies." The announcement continued, "We wish to pursuit the withdrawal of the Colony Federalists demands and hereby announce our desire to coexist with the world nation. We further declare our rejection any combat regardless of the reason and strongly hope that the world nation will follow suit. We also wish to apologize for the suffering endured by many people as a result of our unclear stance." 

"Miliardo," Johan continued, "I have to kill you, for the betrayal of the Peacecraft family."

"No," Miliardo refused, "I still haven't acknowledged that I am one of the weak people as well."

Johan continued the fight in space, Johan wanted to finish this fight. He reached to the carrier arms for his twin buster rifle but as he was putting it back together Miliardo used the heat rod to knock the buster rifle out of Johan's grasp. That seemed to find it's way into the hallways of a broken section of Libra. They fought banging each other against the walls of the inner section of Libra. 

CLANG! BASH! GLANG! Their swords bashed against each other.

TAT! TAT! TAT! They shot out their bullets from their Vulcan cannons.

"As you heard," Johan spoke earnestly, "the colonies are starting to move towards peace. The Earth is already in peace, what you are doing is nothing more then Genocide."

"My future has too much blood in it." Miliardo declared, "I won't be talked out of this, I am going to finish this, Johan!" At that moment it sounded more like Zechs Marquise was speaking instead of Miliardo Peacecraft.

"Zechs," Johan thought, "You have to die and not Miliardo."

Johan saw Epyon make it's dash of propulsion towards him, Johan retaliated and sliced the newly repaired and same left arm off leaving the Epyon crippled and useless with the shield and the heat rod rendered useless.

"Kill me then." Miliardo pleaded, "Isn't that what you wanted, why don't you do it."

"I realize that I wanted to kill Zechs Marquise and not Miliardo." 

Johan heard a voice call him through he COM system.

"Johan!" the voice called, Johan recognized it as Quatre

"Yeah Quatre?" Johan said

"I've heard the news that the block that you're in is heading towards Earth. We need you to destroy the power system."

"Understood."

Johan found his way through the tunnels and hallways until he came to see a room about the size of a football stadium with a pillar that grew thicker as it came down to the floor. He looked at the marvel that was built by what could have been thousands of men and hundreds of minds at work. This was the power supply, but just as he was about to examine his options, Johan saw Wing Zero land in front of him. 

"You've come to help me?" Johan asked, "Even though I never ask you for it."

"I figured," Heero answered, "That this would be a good way for you to pay me back."

Johan noticed that Heero had lost his buster rifle, 

"Where's you're buster rifle?" Johan asked

"One of the mobile dolls stole it." Heero answered, "But that won't stop me."

Johan tried to shove his beam weapon into the power supply, but he found that his beam weapon was out of power, so was Heero's 

"Damn!" Johan cursed, then he tried to use the wing mounted Vulcan cannons, but he was out of bullets and so was Heero's.

"Heero," Johan called, "I guess you know well what we have to do, our last resort."

"The self-detonation device."

"Both of our self-detonation devices should be enough to blow up this section."

"Agreed, let's do it."

Johan reached up for a red circle and pressed it that released the self-detonation button. 

"Farewell Haruka." Johan thought

"Good bye, Relena." Heero thought

But before either of them could push the button both of them saw the one armed Epyon jump down in front of them. 

"There is one more thing needed for Peace," Miliardo stated, "A strong heart who can empathize with people. Like both of you, both of you are the purest and kindest of all pilots I have met. That gives you both the rights to live. So I'm going to live the hard life of a warrior!" 

Johan listened and at that point it seemed as though Zechs Marquise was cast aside and it was Miliardo Peacecraft who was speaking. At least for a moment until Miliardo shoved the beam sword into the power supply. 

"Until we meet again, Heero and Johan." Miliardo said as the power supply began to explode Johan in Dragon Zero and Heero in Wing Zero escaped. 

The section of Libra was blown apart it seemed as though victory was won or at least for a moment. When the explosion cleared, the ones who were watching this event saw that a section of Libra was still falling to Earth, and it wasn't disintegrating. It seemed as though it was the end. Even inside of the section Johan and Heero were still trying to find their way out of this. 

"Zero, guide us." Johan said, and the Zero system came on with it's yellow light, but it faded and Johan saw a Gundam break through one of the walls. It was the Altron, in it's hands it held two twin buster rifles.

"I think you two need this." Wufei said tossing the buster rifles to Wing and Dragon Zero. 

"Shall we end this Heero?" Johan asked

"Yeah." Heero answered

"Mission Accepted," the two Gundam's said in unison. 

****

G 

At MO2, the ones in the Command bridge the observers saw the section of Libra was still falling towards Earth. It was seen that the section would still fall on Earth, and that section when impacting the land would sent up enough dust to block out solar rays for 100 years. This is a true Armageddon for the people of Earth, just when it seemed as all hope was lost the observers saw something in front of the section.

"There's something flying in front of the section." An operator stated, he magnified the view on the screen and all saw that it was Wing Zero and Dragon Zero. 

"Those two aren't going to make it." Howard moaned 

"I'm sure they will." Haruka countered

"But they have to get passed the high temperatures." Howard said

"Knowing the Gundams I think that they'll come out on top." Haruka said

"Those two," Relena added, "Are the kind that can give anybody hope."

****

G 

Johan and Heero flew in front of the section both of them were vigorously trying to over come the temperatures and the friction of the atmosphere. As well as to set the target to the section of Libra. Both of them saw the targeting system jump around the target trying to hold it steady. Even with the Zero system and their intense training combined it was still a hard task to do to try to hold the buster rifles steady and fire are the section. 

"Heero," Johan called, "We must…." He trailed

"Yes," Heero answered, "We will…"

Their personal declaration continued

"We shall…"

"We can…"

"We must…"

"WE WILL SURVIVE!" Both of them said their declaration in unison as they made their twin shot at the section of Libra. It shot out like a shooting star, it pierced through the mass of metal and moving parts. Soon it exploded in a great white light blocking out any signs of whether Heero or Johan survived this event. The other Gundams watched the Libra section explode. The Gundams DeathScythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Altron and the Maganac Core stood side by side watching. Looking past the bright light of the explosion, looking for some sign that they survived. Just then out of the middle of the bright light Duo saw two dark spots. 

"They made it!" Duo shouted

Johan and Heero had survived, they flew their Gundams out of the blast area in Bird mode both of them with the singe marks from the heat of the atmosphere. 

"They made it you guys!" Duo said to the other Gundams

"Yeah, what would you expect?" Wufei asked

"I agree, those two are quite the pair." Trowa commented

But just as Heero and Johan were flying out of the blast zone they began to split apart, Johan went to join the other Gundams while Heero flew off into space.

Johan made his good byes, "Until we meet again Heero Yuy." 

"Same to you, Johan Rodriguez." Heero said as he streaked away.

Quatre watched this and he had a revelation about this, "Now I get it, Heero is The Heart of Outer Space."

"Mission Complete." Heero and Johan said together

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: That is how it all ends. Even though a man once said that the world would end with a wimper and not a bang. Though I've always been big on happy endings. In this I wanted Treize to live because I felt that he was essential for the future of life between the Earth and the Colonies. However this isn't how it all ends because it's only beginning. 

Come back soon for more chapters.


	15. The Waltz Begins

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

G 

Chapter 15

The Waltz Begins 

**Some Time Later:** Johan was outside his home on Colony L-7 and he went out to his mailbox and he opened it up and he found an envelope that had gold trimmings on it. He looked at it with intrigue, he saw his name on it but he didn't see a return address. He opened up the wax ceiling on it and he opened it up. He read the fancy hand written script. 

"To Johan Rodriguez, pilot of Gundam Dragon Zero,

"We of the joint leadership of the World Nation and the Colonies of Space invite you to a gathering on Earth in the Sank Kingdom. We request your presence in the Sank Kingdom on the 15th day of the 8th month in this year After Colony 196. We also request that you come dressed in attire suitable within the Sank Kingdom." 

"15th day of the 8th month." Johan thought, "That's in two days, I think I should get going."

He went back inside to his empty house, and went for his Sank Kingdom's uniform, he looked at the green and white super formal outfit and packed it into his garment bag and booked his flight to the Earth. 

"I wonder why I am being called back to the Sank Kingdom." Johan thought as he went to the spaceport. He remembered that after all this excitement and the party he had with the other Gundams except Heero. He remembered the Champagne that Duo had gotten for the event except for Quatre; he requested the non-alcoholic type. Still as Johan said, he needed to get hammered after such a huge event. 

Going back to the Earth he was thinking back to Haruka, he and Haruka went their own ways. Both of them agreed that Johan needed some time alone to himself for the loss of his relative, his uncle, Miliardo Peacecraft. Even though Johan wanted to kill him at first he was sad to see him go because he realized that it was Zechs Marquise speaking through Miliardo at that time of the Colony Federalists. After all this time Johan realized that it was time to move on, the colonies and the Earth has moved on and it's time he did too. 

****

G 

Johan arrived at the Sank Kingdom, the capital of the New World Nation; Johan looked and saw it in it's restored glory. Now he sees that he hadn't failed, the mission that he wanted to do was completed. It was partially due to him and due to Relena Peacecraft, she had become a foreign minister as well as a joint leader of the World Nation, another leader at her side was none other then Treize Kushrinada. Johan smiled as he walked out of the cab up to the steps of the Sank Kingdoms Institute. This was the actual capital building, he remembered that this place used to be the Sank Gabriella Institute, now it's been turned into the headquarters for the World Nation leaders. 

Johan threw the Garment bag over his shoulder and walked up the steps, as he came up to the final step all he could see was the concrete steps. When he reached the top step he stopped, at that moment it felt as though there were someone or a group waiting for him. He looked up and what he saw amazed him. First he saw Treize Kushrinada along with Lady Une standing with Heero Yuy along side of Relena Peacecraft. But he also saw something else that was a sight for sore eyes, he saw Duo Maxwell with Hilde, Trowa Barton with his sister Catherine, Quatre Raberba Winner with Dorothy Catalonia, and Wufei Chang with Sally Po. 

Then suddenly from the far side coming closer to him was a sight that sent tears to his eyes. It was Haruka Tenou, she was as beautiful as she was a month ago, and she still had her golden hair short and parted almost like a boy. She was dressed in her own type of super formal dress, but it wasn't flowing down and outward from the waist. It was thin and was conforming to the bodies natural shape. Haruka walked up to Johan and she looked into his eyes while Johan looked back into Haruka's eyes. Haruka could see the tears form in Johan's eyes.

"Welcome back, Johan." Haruka said as she hugged Johan.

****

G 

In one of the hallways near the great hall all of the Gundams were conversing with each other. There were six of them, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Johan were there in front of a great set of doors waiting for them to open. That is all they were told that they would have to wait at the doors and wait for them to open. When they did they would have to walk to the end, end of what? That was still unknown. All of them waiting outside of the door in the same kind of super formal outfit that Johan were wearing. Except all of them had different sets of colors, Heero's was black and white; Duo's was black and red. Trowa's was blue and a lighter blue, Quatre's was white and light tan, while Wufei's was purely white just like the same white Chinese outfit he wore when the other Gundams met him. 

"Do you guys know why were here?" Johan asked

"You may be a good Gundam pilot," Duo pointed out, "But you do need some direction."

"Why?" Johan asked, "Why have we been called here?"

"We're going to be honored." Heero said.

They saw the doors opened and they looked into the hall and they saw hundreds of people sitting and all of them were looking at them and watching them. The Gundams looked down and saw Relena Peacecraft and Treize Kushrinada standing at the end of the people packed hall. The Gundams knew what they needed to do. They walked down the isle to where Treize and Relena stood, each of them stood side by side, yet when they walked up they were looking for the ones that they came with such as Duo was looking for Hilde, Johan was looking for Haruka and so on. 

They got to the end of the isle and stepped up to the leaders of the world nation. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Treize opened, "We are here to honor these six brave young men for their courageous efforts. Not very many people have displayed as much courage as these six young men have. It is our distinct and high honor to award these young men the Congressional Shield of Peace and Honor."

A stagehand brought one box that was opened and Treize took it out and it was a medal on a thick strip. The medal itself looked just like a short and stubby version of the Wing Gundams buster shield. Except it was gold and silver adorning each other, Treize took out each medal one by one and gave it to each Gundam Pilot. Just as Treize gave the last medals to Heero and Johan, Relena stepped forward.

"I have a very special honor to give to you both Heero Yuy and Johan Rodriguez." She announced, "Please step forward and kneel."

Johan and Heero stepped forward and knelt in front of Relena,

"This honor is only given to a very small amount of people, for both of your bravery I wish to give this title to you both." 

Treize took out a very special golden sword that had a phrase written in Hebrew down the middle of the blade. The phrase read, "May Human's achieve peace to be higher then animals." 

Treize first stepped in front of Johan,

"Johan Rodriguez," Relena stated, "For your heroism I dubbed you Sir Johan Rodriguez, now rise, Sir Johan Rodriguez." Johan rose and stood proud in front of Relena and Treize.

"Heero Yuy," Relena continued, "For your heroism I also dub you Sir Heero Yuy, now rise, Sir Heero Yuy." Heero rose. 

As soon as all of the Gundams stood in line they turned around to face the audience but the audience didn't clap just yet. 

"Miss Peacecraft?" Johan asked,

"Yes, Sir Rodriguez?" Relena asked

"I wish to say something to this audience."

"Go ahead, they're listening." 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Johan said, he looked out at the audience at the countless faces. Suddenly he felt his breathing grow shorter, "We are all human beings now, because we have evolved beyond wars. We have achieved peace!" 

"Ladies and Gentleman," Treize stated, "We are here to honor these young men not as Gundam Pilots but we are here to honor them as heroes of peace."

The audience began to clap, it became a standing ovation, but Johan wasn't feeling all that well. He turned to Heero who was at his left side. 

"Heero." Johan said, "I am having trouble breathing." 

Johan began to sway back and forth and the audience could see something was wrong. Johan saw Haruka dash out of the front row and she grabbed him. Johan couldn't hear what she was saying, because everything was becoming black. Soon everything was shut out and all was black and silent. 

****

G 

"Johan." A voice called through the blackness but the blackness was turning into light, 

"He's coming around." The voice said, 

Johan recognized the voice as Duo's soon the light became brighter and Johan began to feel the blood rushing back to his body as he slowly got up. He found himself on a large couch that was like that of a Freudian psychiatric couch. He got up and looked around him and found the Gundam Pilots, their loved ones and others around him in one room that over looked the garden. 

"Why are all of you staring at me?" He asked slowly

"We were worried that you might have died on us," Duo said, "But it seems that you just blacked out."

"What about the ceremony?" Johan asked

"Don't worry, Sir Rodriguez." Relena said, "The party has began so shall we be off to the dance floor?"

Johan stood in his super formal green and black outfit, "We let us to the dance floor." He looked over to his right to find Haruka he bowed to her.

"Miss Haruka Tenou," He said, "Will you accompany me to the dance floor?"

Haruka curtsied in response, "I will, Sir Johan Rodriguez." 

"Heero," Johan called, "I think that this Sir business is going to take some getting used to."

Heero smiled, "Yeah."

"Oh, Heero." Relena said, "I know that your name Heero Yuy is your code name, but since you haven't told us your real name…"

Heero cut her off before she could finish, "I have no real name."

"I was going to say that you are now officially Heero Yuy, here is your certificate." Relena handed Heero a piece of paper that read on it in fancy writing when Heero was born and his name would be Heero Yuy. Heero didn't know what to say he was just as speechless as he was at the ceremony. But he could only think of one thing to do, and since Relena knew him that well she was surprised at his reaction.  
"Thank you, Relena." He said

****

G 

All of the Gundam pilots were at the dance floor each of them stood at the edge of the hard wooden floor with their "dates" by their sides. Each of the Gundams took their "dates" to the dance floor, Relena guided Heero to the steps of the waltz, while Duo and Hilde simple held each other. Trowa and Catherine tried to follow the steps of the waltz but Trowa kept looking down at Catherine's feet to make sure he wouldn't step on her toes. 

Dorothy and Quatre went to the dance floor with extreme grace they held each other, however the one's who led between the two switched between them. At one time Dorothy was leading then in another instant it was Quatre but finally Quatre assumed the lead and the waltz continued. Until there was only Johan and Haruka standing at the edge of the hardened wooden floor. However Wufei needed some encouragement from Sally Po to get to the dance floor. 

Johan bowed to Haruka while showing to the dance floor, Haruka again curtsied. Johan and Haruka went to the dance floor and the dance had begun. All of the Gundams and their dance partners had waltzed across the dance floor in the soft light. It was like the dancers were fireflies on a warm summer eve. 

In an eternity in only a few minutes, the waltz had ended, the three beats had winded down and the dancers left the floor. Heero with his Relena, Duo with Hilde, Trowa with Catherine, Quatre with Dorothy, and last but not least was Wufei with Sally Po. Wufei at first didn't like the idea of dancing but when he left the dance floor he was reflecting a twinge of elation. 

The only ones who were on the dance floor were Johan and Haruka. 

"You know something Haruka?" Johan said 

"What is that?" Haruka smiled

"I think that Treize would say that the play has come to a close and now the cast is beginning their dance."

"What?" Haruka asked

"This isn't the end Haruka, the dance is only the beginning, and endless waltz."

Haruka shrugged and leaned in to kiss Johan. 

End…?

****

Author's Notes: This isn't the end of it all. Because there's so much that I like about this series of Gundam Wing that I thought about the possibilities that could happen after the war between Earth and Space was over. I had stumbled onto some ideas while I was watching the Endless Waltz, but I had to really think about them before I could get them out onto paper. So this truly isn't the end, it's only beginning. 

Come back for the next installment for the Gundam Series;

**__**

Gundam Wing The Endless Waltz: The Second Dance. 


End file.
